


The Things We Do

by gnarf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Battle of Hogwarts, Brief Coma, Daily Prophet, Drinking, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Hogwarts Hospital Wing, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Malfoy Manor, Mention of Child Abuse, Movie Nights, Pining, Post-Hogwarts, Scars, Slow Burn, Swearing, getting cursed, weasleys wizard wheezes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-05-25 15:41:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 50,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14980307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gnarf/pseuds/gnarf
Summary: Life isn't always sunshine and sugar quills, Draco had to learn that the hard way.Sometimes you can't find the way out on your own; sometimes there has to be someone who gives you a second chance and helps you on your way.And sometimes the little things we do are enough to change everything.For better, or worse.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [korlaena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/korlaena/gifts).



> ________________________
> 
> Korlaena prompted the song ‘You don't know me’ by Ray Charles for HD Wireless 2018  
> Luckily I was quick enough and got the claim! I loved writing a story to that song and I hope you'll enjoy it! 
> 
> ______
> 
> You give your hand to me  
> And then you say hello  
> And I can hardly speak  
> My heart is beating so  
> And anyone can tell  
> You think you know me well  
> But you don't know me (no you don't know me)
> 
> No you don't know the one  
> Who dreams of you at night  
> And longs to kiss your lips  
> Longs to hold you tight  
> Oh I am just a friend  
> That's all I've ever been  
> Cause you don't know me (no you don't know me)
> 
> I never knew the art of making love  
> No my heart aches with love for you  
> Afraid and shy I let my chance go by  
> The chance that you might love me too (love me too)
> 
> You give your hand to me  
> And then you say goodbye  
> I watch you walk away beside the lucky guy  
> Oh you will never know  
> The one who loves you so  
> Well you don't know me  
> ______
> 
> Thank you @drarryismymuse for your help with the beta! I would have been lost without you and probably stopped writing it if you hadn’t listened to my rambles and screaming through the whole process! You're brilliant!
> 
> And also big thanks @maesterchill for jumping in last second as my second beta and brit picker! You were a great help for us! Thank you so much! 
> 
> ________________________

__________________

  


_Glimpse 1 - Malfoy Manor_

 

“Draco darling, get up. Someone's coming and I need you down there in case it's important. You know what happened the last time _he_ came back and you weren't there. We have about five minutes, they just entered the gate. Use a glamour on your face, love.”

 

He watched his mother leave his room and reluctantly got up to pull on some trousers and a clean shirt. Not bothering to glamour the dark circles under his eyes, he followed his mother to welcome their guests.

 

Stepping into the salon, he walked straight to the empty armchair by the fire and flopped down gracelessly, hoping the flames would bring some warmth to his frozen body. He was always freezing nowadays, ever since the Dark Lord came to the Manor to live. Draco was so tired of it, and tired of worrying about his mother. He knew she wasn’t happy these days. A few days ago he saw her without her glamours in place and the sight startled him. Not glamouring his appearance was his way of keeping his mother safe, no one was going to give her a second look if he looked like shit next to her.

 

The door opened and snatchers came crashing in, dragging a few captives behind them, but Draco didn't bother to look. He had seen this many times now so he just tuned everything out, hoping he could go back to his rooms soon. Snatchers weren't important enough to get them into any kind of trouble. He closed his eyes and tried to dream himself away from this place, he didn’t need to know what was happening behind him, he couldn't change anything anyway.

 

When the words ‘Harry Potter’ were muttered his bubble burst; he tensed and his heart rate sped up, it couldn't be Potter. This was simply not possible. He could not risk a look over his shoulder now—if this really was Potter, they were lost.

 

Draco could feel cold hands on him and his eyes snapped open, his father pulled him up and pushed him through the room until he was face-to-face with someone. Someone with the colour of eyes he would know anywhere, even if the face wasn't right. It looked disfigured and very painful and Draco had to pull himself together to resist reaching out and touching him.

 

“So? Is it Potter, Draco?”

 

He looked away from the swollen face in front of him to where his hands tangled just inches away from the other man.. He could see how hopeless Potter was—and it was Potter—Draco was sure about that. He was also sure that Potter knew _Draco_ knew it was him. He knew the game was over. Draco had seen it clearly on his face.

 

Making a decision, he forced himself to look Potter straight in the eyes, hoping he could see behind his mask. Hoping he could see the silent plea behind it.

 

“I can't be sure.”

 

Potter’s eyes widened for a second and Draco let out a shaky breath. There was nothing else he could do, except send his silent plea of _‘hurry up and end all of this’_ to Potter, hoping he would understand.

 

Draco didn't know how much longer he could take this, didn't know how long he could watch the Dark Lord torture people just for fun, how long he could watch his mother get weaker, how long he could make it through without going completely insane.

 

That night he couldn't sleep, like so many other nights before. The Dark Lord wanted to see him tomorrow; today he was busy with other people, people who had let Potter escape. And in the end it was his fault, he knew what that meant for him.

 

Tossing and turning in his bed he could still hear Granger’s screams ringing in his ears, could still see hopeless green eyes in front of him as soon as he closed his own. Draco feared the coming dawn.

 

__________________

  


_Glimpse 2 - The Fiendfyre_

 

Draco could feel the Fiendfyre chasing after them like a wild animal after its prey.

 

Even as they climbed the heap of scrap that somehow found its way to the Room of Hidden Things over the years, the fire jumped at them, aiming for their lives and nothing less.

 

The smoke burned in his lungs and every single breath he took was harder than the last one, until it was nearly unbearable to do so, but he still breathed on.

 

The roaring heat made him sweat, his singed clothes clinging to him like a second skin, wet hair clung to his head and his hands were so sweaty it was hard to climb without losing his hold. But still he tried; he kept on climbing, all the way up, a desperate attempt to prolong his life for another few minutes.

 

When Vince lost hold and plunged into the roaring flames beneath them, Draco knew he was lost.

 

All he could hear were Vince’s screams as the fire consumed him while simultaneously keeping him alive as long as possible—this was the magic of Fiendfyre, a way to torture the victim as long as possible.

 

The smell of burning flesh made his stomach roil but Draco climbed on, gesturing for Greg to follow him. He could not lose his other friend too. They both would die, he knew, but at least if they made it to the top they would have another minute or two before…

 

Suddenly, there were strong arms wrapped around him and Draco lost hold of the rubbish he had desperately tried to climb.

 

Holding tight onto the strong body that pulled him away from the smell of Vince’s burning flesh and the roaring flames, he closed his stinging eyes, trying to just breathe and push down the overwhelming panic he had become used to, the kind that came with nearly dying.

 

Only when he crashed onto the floor outside the room did he dare to open his eyes. He was half on top of Potter...of course it would be him who came to his rescue—it was always him. Looking around, he found Greg next to Weasley and his heart clenched. At least he made it out as well.

 

His voice was nearly unrecognisable as he whispered a “thank you” for only Potter to hear before he jumped up and ran away, Greg on his heels.

 

__________________

  


_ Glimpse 3 - Alone  _

 

He had fought, on the right side this time, finally realising that whoever won this battle would win the war and he didn't want to live in a world ruled by a madman. Even if it meant his own death. There are things that change when one nearly dies two times in a war he shouldn't have to fight.

 

But it was too late.

 

Draco watched Hagrid as he carried Potter’s lifeless body towards them, and his world crumbled into a million pieces. His legs started to give in and the only thing he wanted to do was scream; but he had learnt to not show his weaknesses, whatever may come, so he kept still, waiting for his fate.

 

The war was lost, but at least he could say he was on the right side in the end.

 

His mother called to him, trying to save him. Like she always did. But Draco ignored her, eyes fixed on Potter. He looked tiny in Hagrid's arms. And oh so wrong. Only one hour ago he had saved Draco’s life and now he was dead. He had left Draco to die with the other survivors.

 

Somewhere, Weasley shouted at the Dark Lord and Draco couldn't help but admire him for it. He would never have had the guts for it, he knew that much about himself by now.

 

His mother called his name again but Draco still ignored her, instead watching Longbottom stand up against the Dark Lord. Suddenly all hell broke loose; screaming was heard coming from the grounds as a giant came crashing towards them, along with the Centaurs who decided to join the fight as well.

 

Longbottom pulled a sword out of the Sorting Hat and chopped off Nagini’s head in one fluid motion while Potter crashed with a thump onto the ground.

 

At first Draco thought Hagrid had dropped him, but then Potter suddenly stood up and jumped away and Draco’s throat tightened—Potter was alive!

 

__________________

  


_Glimpse 4 - The Dark Lord_

 

The moment everyone realised that Potter was, indeed, not dead, the fighting started again.

 

Everywhere Draco looked he saw curses and hexes flying from one side to the other.

 

With the help of the newly arrived fighters, the Dark Lord’s side stood no chance. He could see one after the other fall, most of them beaten down by kids; soldiers, too young to fight in a war that wasn't theirs.

 

He himself had to prove more than once that he was on the right side now by taking down a Death Eater or shielding another student before the curses aimed at them were spoken.

 

A short nod was all he ever got, but at least he got to live and was mostly unharmed.

 

As the sun rose over the horizon and bathed everything in a red gleaming light the only one still standing was the Dark Lord.

 

Draco watched as he and Potter orbited each other; no one dared to move, no one dared to intervene. They all just stood, petrified, and watched.

 

When Potter lifted his wand and took down the Dark Lord Draco could feel his powerful magic surround them all. The Dark Lord hit the ground, killed by his own curse, and just like that, the war was over.

 

Draco was surrounded by a cheering crowd of survivors in the debris field that once was Hogwarts, and he was still alive. He sank down to his knees, finally allowing himself to collapse right where he was. He didn't care, he was _alive_.

 

As blood dripped into his eyes from a nasty cut on his head he hadn’t been aware of, he began to laugh. Now he just had to see if his mother made it out alive as well. Maybe he could help with the wounded—thanks to the madman, he was very skilled in healing charms these days.

 

Draco moved through the crowd, ignored by everyone, to see if he could find his mother.

 

He healed broken bones, cuts, and bruises whenever someone needed it, ignoring the filthy looks he got when they realised who was tending to them.

 

They were right to look at him like that, he thought. In the end, he was Marked as the enemy and would always be one of them.

 

He found his mother, alive, only minutes before the DMLE arrived and placed them under arrest.

 

The last thing Draco saw before they took him away were Potter's green eyes on him.

 

__________________

  


_ Glimpse 5 - The Hearing _

  


“... and therefore I am testifying on the behalf of Draco Malfoy. His only crime was loving his parents and doing what was necessary so they didn’t get killed; he shouldn't go to Azkaban for that. Loving someone is not a crime, and if my parents were still alive I would have done the same for them.”

 

Draco's hearing began in the early hours of the day, two weeks after being arrested and held in a cell in the Ministry. It could have been worse, he could have been sent to Azkaban straight away.

 

He hadn't seen anyone except his guards and a healer since they arrested him, so when he saw his mother next to Pansy—both sitting in the audience and guarded by an Auror—as he entered the Wizengamot, his heart nearly jumped out of his chest. She looked well enough that she couldn’t have been at Azkaban either, and that alone was good enough for him.

 

He sat through hours and hours of people who spoke as witnesses. He hadn’t done much in the war; his curses were rubbish so the Dark Lord mostly made him watch as others tortured his victims. But he hadn’t helped them either, he hadn't spoken up for them.

 

He knew that it looked bad for him. He took the Dark Mark willingly and sacrificed his life to the Dark Lord with it. That alone was enough for at least five years in Azkaban; five years he knew he had earned, but that scared him nevertheless.

 

It scared him enough that he hadn’t slept for days and couldn't eat a proper meal without feeling the urge to vomit. This left him in a near catatonic state, knowing full well where he would be sent this afternoon.

 

That was, until the Gamot called for the last witness.

 

Draco listened to Potter and with every finished sentence his heart beat faster until he couldn't really hear anything other than his own pulse drumming in his ears.

 

Potter had come to speak for him, to testify in front of the whole Gamot that he shouldn't be sent to Azkaban; that he didn't belong there even after everything he had done.

 

They thanked him for his testimony and Potter was sent away before they recessed to discuss Draco's punishment.

 

Draco waited to be called back in a dark holding cell next to the courtroom. Kneading his hands nervously, he stared at his guard. _Did Potter’s testimony help him? And why did he do it to begin with? How long would he go to Azkaban? And what happened to his mother over the last two weeks?_ She wasn't allowed to talk to him. No one was.

 

When Draco was finally called back in he walked as if in trance. This was the moment he feared the most. The moment he would be sent away.

 

When the Gamot began to elaborate their sentencing by reading him the things he was accused of, his whole body began to shake. Finally, at the end of it, the Chief Warlock stood and asked the question he had been waiting for.

 

“Whose vote is for guilty?”

 

A whisper from the crowd made Draco's head snap up. There were hands up, but not even a quarter of them.

 

“Whose vote is for not guilty?”

 

The raised hands went down and more, many more, hands were lifted. Draco's heart beat through his throat, which made it hard for him to breathe. _Could this be true? What does this mean for him?_

 

“It has been decided. Draco Malfoy, the Wizengamot has cleared you of all accusations. You are free to leave.”

 

__________________

  


_Glimpse 6 - A New Beginning_

 

The members of the Gamot were gone and with them the press, the spectators and everyone else, but Draco stayed in his chair in the middle of the room.

 

He couldn't believe he was free to go, it couldn't be right. No one said why, what had happened that made them change their mind.

 

Free to go. _What did that even mean?_ He couldn’t go back to the Manor. He had nowhere to go. He hadn't even dared to think about it until now.

 

The door opened again and Draco looked up, maybe they had realised they made a mistake. _Were they coming back to arrest him again?_ To his surprise, it was Pansy and his mother running towards him and not a bunch of Aurors and before he could move or even think he was caught between them and showered with shaky hugs and teary kisses.

 

Pulling Pansy into his still shaking arms he looked at his mother, “What happened? Now? And with you?”

 

“You're free, darling. The war is over. I too am free to go, also thanks to Harry. Your father, on the other hand, had no such luck,” she said with a sniff. “He's sentenced to fifteen years in Azkaban but the Dementors are gone so he'll survive.”

 

Draco nodded at her before he buried his head in Pansy’s shoulder for a second. “Where do we go? I don't want to go back to the Manor.”

 

“Maybe I can help with that,” a voice from the entrance said.

 

Draco snapped his head up to find Potter standing there.

 

“Hullo Malfoy, Parkinson, Narcissa.”

 

“Hello, Harry,” his mother said as both he and Pansy said, “Potter.”

 

Draco felt awkward, what does one say after he gets rescued from prison by someone who clearly didn't like him. And had also no reason to do so.

 

“I have a house, I don't need it at the moment. It's an old Black house; it's not in good shape, but it should do until the Ministry releases your stuff.”

 

“That's really nice of you, Harry, but we couldn’t possibly live there after everything you've done for us already,” his mother said and Draco was really thankful for it.

 

“Don't be silly Narcissa. You have no place to stay and Andromeda and Teddy will be there too. If you're feeling bad about it you can always clear the place to make it liveable, but please think about it for a second.”

 

His mother gave a short nod and looked at Draco for a second before she left the room with a mumbled “going to fetch a tea.”

 

“Parkinson, may I have a word with Malfoy in private, please?”

 

“You're not going to kill him now Potter, are you?” Pansy snarled and Potter had the nerve to laugh.

 

“No, I never wanted to kill him. He's safe here.”

 

Flashbacks from a bathroom floor covered in his own blood came to Draco's mind but he shook his head to chase them away. This was not the time for it.

 

Pansy looked at him with a furrowed brow he gave her a short nod to let her know it was okay and with that she followed his mother out of the room.

 

Now he was alone with Potter, in a courtroom that he was about to leave as a free man. Thanks to him.

 

After a few moments of silence Potter took a deep breath, “Did they treat you well?”

 

Draco looked up, startled by this simple question. He had expected anything; curses, a tirade about everything he had done and that he should be grateful he was still alive and free, but not that. Not that simple question that sounded like Potter actually cared about the answer.

 

“Well enough,” was the only thing he could manage to say.

 

“Good, I wasn't allowed to visit you. There are even boundaries for the chosen one, it seems.” Potter huffed an angry laugh at that.

 

Draco asked himself why Potter would want to visit him but he kept quiet, he had no idea why Potter had done any of this for him.

 

“Uhm, I'm here because I wanted to give you something,” Potter said. “I'm sorry I left you unarmed at that place, but I needed your wand to kill him. Without it I couldn't have done it, so thank you. I want to give it back now, if you still want to have it?”

 

Draco looked down at Potter’s hands and found his wand there. He didn’t have to think twice, he snatched it away from him and pressed it against his chest. His hand clutched around the wand tingled as his magic welcomed it back home where it belonged.

 

Looking Potter in the eyes, he could only manage a shaky “thank you,” but it seemed to be enough because seconds later the frown on Potter’s face was replaced by a tentative smile.

 

“Come on, I'll show you the break room. I'm sure your mother and Pansy are waiting there for you.” Potter began to walk and Draco had no choice but to follow him, still clutching his wand to his chest. “I have to go back to the Burrow straight away. The address where you're going to live is ‘12 Grimmauld Place’ it's under a Fidelius so you’ll have to take them there.”

 

Potter stopped at a small door and nodded towards it before he turned around and strode towards the lifts.

 

With a last crooked smile over his shoulder, Potter was gone, and Draco opened the door to the break room where his mother and Pansy were waiting for him.

 

__________________

  


_Glimpse 7 - The Letter_

 

The invitation to continue his studies at Hogwarts came one week before the year started.

 

Draco was shocked to find the owl waiting for him as he came down from his room at Grimmauld Place for breakfast.

 

He still wasn't used to this place, even after living here for months now.

 

He couldn't believe this house belonged to Potter the first time he stepped foot inside. That was, until he found the bedroom with Muggle posters on the walls and letters addressed to Potter from his friends and members of Dumbledore’s Army, even one from his godfather, in one of the drawers there.

 

That was the moment Draco had decided that this would be his room in this horrible house. If it was good enough for Potter to make it his, it would be good enough for him as well. At least until he had an alternate plan, which he now had.

 

His mother, of course, said he shouldn't go, that it was too dangerous so soon after the war, and that he could find something else to do as soon as his name was restored. But Draco didn't want to wait, he wanted to do something; for once in his life wanted to earn what he got. Not with his name, but with his actions. Therefore, he had to go back to Hogwarts to finish it.

 

That is how he found himself sitting in an empty compartment on September first, waiting for the Hogwarts Express to leave and take him back to the only home he had left.

 

__________________


	2. Chapter 2

_________

__________________

  
  


__Chapter 1 - Back At Home_ _

 

After the sorting ceremony and Headmistress McGonagall’s speech about unity and peace the feast began and Draco finally dared to take a closer look at his surroundings. 

 

The Slytherin table had the most empty places. Some of the students hadn’t returned to Hogwarts this year because they were going to another school, like Greg, and some were being home-schooled because their parents were too scared of the aftermath. 

 

The other tables had empty places too, spots that were usually taken by ones who had died or were too wounded to return just yet. 

 

Draco let his eyes wander to the far end of the Gryffindor table where Potter sat, alongside Granger and Weasley. The Gryffindor table was nearly as empty as Slytherin’s; they had lost the most students to the war, most of them at the final battle. Draco suddenly had the picture of a tiny third year in Gryffindor pyjamas in front of him, blood flowing out of an open wound on his chest, compliments of Greyback or one of his other werewolves. 

 

Draco shook his head and tried to chase the picture away without much success. Only when Potter's worried eyes found his across the Hall did Draco manage to get his breathing under control again. He could do this. He could prove that he was worth the effort Potter had taken to save him. He had to. 

 

The headmistress ended the meal and wished them all a good night and Draco listened to the shuffling of hundreds of feet as everyone stood up and headed to their dorms. 

 

Draco was about to leave the Great Hall when he heard a “Malfoy! Wait!” from somewhere behind him. Stepping out of the way, he turned around to see Potter sprinting towards him. 

 

Reaching him, Potter came to a halt and glared darkly at a third year, who was staring at them, until he left. 

 

“Uhm, hullo. Thanks for waiting.” When Draco didn't answer, Potter huffed loudly before he began again, “I was wondering if you'd come back. I wanted to start over again if you did. So, uhm, hi! I'm Harry Potter! I'm sometimes a right fuck and I talk too much. Also, I'm pretty fucked up but I think most of us are now. What do you say?”

 

Draco blinked a few times at Potter’s outstretched hand before laughing at the surreal situation and grabbing it to give a firm shake before Potter could think about it again. Maybe starting over was a good idea. 

 

“Hi, my name is Draco Malfoy. I'm no fun to be around and you'll probably regret this pretty soon, but sure.”

 

The grin Draco received in answer was something he thought he would never see directed at him and it made something inside him squirm uncomfortably. 

 

A quiet cough from behind them made Draco rip his hand out of Potter’s grip and turn on his heels to head towards the dungeons. 

 

He didn't need to see who it was, probably Granger or Weasley, maybe even the Weaslette and Draco wasn't particularly fond of the idea of watching them get all lovey-dovey with him standing right there. 

 

Soon he would have to talk to them—he had to apologise for the things he had done—but not today, today he only wanted to get to his bed and ignore everything else. 

 

__________________

  
  


_ Chapter 2 - An Insight _

 

After only one week Draco thought that maybe staying at Potter’s horrible house would have been the better choice. He really should have listened to his mother and stayed away from all of this until some time had gone by and the open wounds left by the war had started to heal. 

 

But he didn't and now he had to deal with it. 

 

Limping to his dorm to fetch one of his self-made pain relief potions after being hit by another particular nasty stinging hex, he wondered if maybe it wasn't too late to switch to Durmstrang. 

 

Crossing the common room he saw Pansy’s worried look lingering on him for a few seconds before she turned her eyes away again. She knew by now he didn't want to talk about it, and why should he? There was nothing she could do about him getting hexed everywhere he went, besides he had earned it. He might have switched sides in the end but he still was a Marked Death Eater and there was nothing anyone could do about it. 

 

Sitting down on his four-poster, he uncorked the vial and downed it. 

 

He was on his way to the library to look for Granger when it had happened; three kids tripped him and hit him with stinging hexes, cackling as he flinched when the last one hit him on the same leg that was still hurt from yesterday's tripping hex that threw him down a set of stairs. 

 

He would give anything to stay in his bed for the rest of the day, but that was not an option. Draco had promised himself he would talk to Granger today, or at least try to… 

 

The Gryffindors weren't too fond of him, that much he gathered, but at least they were civil. The only ones in the castle that didn't hex or ignore him—besides Pansy—were Potter and his friends. Draco probably had him to thank for keeping his friends from cursing him though. He had seen the looks they gave him: pitiful at best, hatred at worst. 

 

Granger was probably the most reasonable one, she was wary towards him but not once had he caught her looking at him with anything like anger in her face. So, starting with her was the logical choice for him, and if it didn't land him in the hospital wing he would go to Lovegood next. 

 

Draco still felt he had to prove to Potter that saving him, as illogical as it seemed for him to do, wasn't for nothing. 

 

Pleased, he noticed the throbbing in his leg was reduced to a minimum now, so he stood up and made his way back towards the library; surely he would find her there, they already had a lot of homework to do and Granger always did most of her homework there. 

 

__________________

  
  


_ Chapter 3 - You Don't Know Me  _

 

“She told me what you did.”

 

Draco sat in the library hidden away at a desk in the History of Magic section behind a huge pile of books. He thought no one would find him there, no one ever walked all the way back to the last bookshelves. All the books one would need for homework were in the first shelves; only someone clearly interested in the history of magic would come all the way back where he sat, and there weren't many students who were. 

 

He had thought that this would be a great place to do his homework undisturbed, but he hadn't considered Potter and his ability to find him anywhere regardless of how hard Draco tried to hide. 

 

“For fucks sake, Potter! Make some noise while walking would you?” The sudden appearance of Potter right next to him made Draco nearly jump into next week. “Who told you what?”

 

“Sorry,” Potter said as he sat in the empty chair next to him. “Hermione, of course. She was a right mess for hours yesterday, and when she finally calmed down she told me what you did.”

 

“Of course.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because it needed to be done, Potter. She needed to know that I'm sorry—for everything that happened and everything I did to her. It's the least I could do after what happened to her in my house.”

 

...Or not, because Potter furrowed his brows and stared at him, “I don't mean that you did something wrong by apologising, it was good for her to hear that, but the way she told me what you said made it sound like you think that all of this was your fault.”

 

“So?”

 

“It wasn't your fault, Malfoy. You know that, right? Yes, you were a right shit and a huge pain in the arse most of the time...but everything that happened last year? None of that was your fault, you couldn't have prevented it.”

 

Draco's pulse quickened with every word Potter said and when he had finished Draco somehow found that he was on his feet, hands balled into tight fists in his pockets. “You know nothing, Potter. No one knows. No one has any idea what it was like living with  _ him  _ in the same house! No one knows what could have been if I had done  _ something...anything!”  _

 

“I know-” Potter tried, but Draco cut him off. 

 

“NO YOU DON'T!” Draco screamed. “YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT IT!” A small part of Draco realised, thankfully, that Potter must have cast a Muffliato around them because no one came to look for the source of noise… 

 

“Malfoy, I know you didn't want any of this to happen; I know you couldn't have changed anything,” Potter said, his voice only slightly shaky as he looked up at him.

 

“You don't know me, don't try to pretend you do,” Draco snarled. Turning around, he fled from the library before Potter could say anything else, he didn't think he could stand that right now without having a total breakdown in front of Potter. 

 

When Pansy peeled him out of his bed hours later to force-feed him a light dinner, Draco realised he had left all of his stuff in the library and there was no way he would go back there today. 

 

__________________

  
  


_ Chapter 4 - A Nightly Visit _

 

“Mister Malfoy! Mister Malfoy, you must wake up sir! Mister Potter is sending me to tell the Sir that he's waiting outside to talk to the Sir, and that Mister Malfoy has to tell Winky if this is okay or if he should go and leave Sir's bag there for Mister Malfoy to fetch.”

 

Draco opened his eyes to find himself nose-to-nose with a house elf he recognised as one of the elves that worked in the kitchens here at Hogwarts. She had often fixed him something to eat when he visited the kitchens back in sixth year and she was the only one who didn’t scold him if he didn't eat much. Back then he had the feeling she somehow knew how he felt.

 

“What the-? Really? Sending you to fetch me in the middle of the night? I thought you were my friend, Winky.”

 

At that her eyes went huge, and Draco groaned internally. How is it he always forgot that house elves weren't really friends with sarcasm. “Winky is! But Winky also is Mister Potter’s friend, and a friend of his friends! They helped Winky during the dark times after she had lost her master.”

 

“I didn't mean it like that, Winky. Tell Potter I'll be there in a minute, if that’s okay with you?”

 

“That is why I am here Mister Malfoy, Sir.” She smiled at him again and Draco released his breath. “Winky will tell him.” With a pop she was gone and Draco braced himself to get out of bed. 

 

_ Who does Potter think he is? Sending a house elf to his bed in the middle of the night?  _ Two years ago Draco wouldn't have gone, thinking it was a trap, or that Potter was going to hex him as soon as he stepped foot out of the common room. Now it was different, Potter wasn't the pompous arse he used to be. In fact, he was nice now—a bit too nice—and Draco knew he shouldn't have lost his head in the library today, but he couldn't help it. He just couldn’t get his head around this new version of Potter, the version he probably could have known for years now if he hadn't behaved like an idiot in the beginning. 

 

At this thought, his pulse quickened like it always did when he thought back on that day at Madam Malkin’s. He remembered the moment he first met Potter as if it was yesterday. Just another boy getting his stuff for Hogwarts...but something about him made Draco desperate to be his friend. Maybe it was the happiness he radiated, or the green eyes that haunted Draco's dreams for years to come. He didn’t know; but the moment Potter refused his handshake, Draco knew for sure that he was going to pay for it. 

 

Shaking his head over his younger self, Draco finally got up and made his way through his dorm and the common room. He took a steadying breath and stepped through the entrance. 

 

“Hey…”

 

Well at least he wasn't the only one in his pyjamas here, if what Potter was wearing could count as pyjamas, that is. He wore some ratty, old checked trousers and a Chudley Cannons shirt that looked a few sizes too big for him. 

 

“Good morning to you too, Potter.”

 

Draco recognised, with a good bit of satisfaction, that Potter looked ashamed. 

 

“Yeah, sorry about that, but I wanted to talk to you and had no idea how. Winky offered her help, she seemed happy to have a reason to visit you.”

 

“Yes, she's a friend.” At that, Potter’s eyes opened nearly as wide as Winky’s and Draco sighed. “What is it you want, Potter? Winky said you've got my bag?”

 

“Oh yeah, here it is. I stuffed your homework in, hope you don't mind.” Potter handed him his bag and ran his hand through his messy hair, making it look even worse. “Look...what happened today, I just wanted to say-”

 

“It's fine, Potter. I shouldn't have acted that way. I'm sorry.”

 

“No, it was my fault. I shouldn't have said it like that. You're right, I don't know you and I don't have the right to talk to you about it. I just wanted to let you know that I'm glad you talked to Hermione and I wanted to make sure that you were alright, because she definitely wasn't. I really want to start over, Malfoy. I want to leave the past behind me because I  _ need _ to move on, I  _ need _ to do it so that I don't go insane...and I really want to get to know you.”

 

“Why? I'm not sure that I want to be your charity case, Potter.”

 

“You're no charity case! Merlin, why are you so complicated?” Potter huffed and ran his hand through his hair again; Draco was sure it was beyond repair now. 

 

“Then tell me  _ one _ reason you want to get to know me, Potter. Only one.”

 

“Because it’s always been you. It was always you who kept me on edge, who wouldn’t take shit from me, and would give back just as good as you got. We were right fucks, both of us. But I'm sure we can at least try to make it better this year, maybe we'll become friends even, I dunno…just–let's try it, yeah?”

 

Draco glared at Potter, currently lost for words. Clearing his throat, he asked, “And how would you go about doing that?”

 

“Well I thought maybe you could help me get better with Potions? I mean, if you've got time for it. It would be a start, at least, as long as you keep the insults to a minimum. And I could help you with Defence, if you'd like.”

 

“You think we can learn how to handle this, us, by studying together?” Draco asked, amused. This was so ridiculous, it could work, but Potter didn't need to know that yet. 

 

“Well, do you have any better ideas?” 

 

“No.”

 

“Well then, that's settled. We're going to study together and we'll see what happens.” Potter smirked, knowing full well he had won. 

 

__________________

_________

__________________

  
  


_ Chapter 5 - A Trip With Consequences _

 

Draco didn't know how, or when, but somehow Potter's plan had worked. 

 

They started small, like Potter had suggested, by studying together for Potions and Defence. Somehow, they managed that without killing each other—not that Potter hadn’t tried by blowing up five cauldrons over the last few months. But at least Draco could see an improvement in Potter's brewing skills and his own marks in Defence were better as well. 

 

Draco wouldn't go so far as to call them friends yet, but they had formed a kind of mutual understanding, and that was something at least. Given their past, and the fact that most of Potter's friends were still wary around him, Draco would call it a small success even. 

 

After another dull afternoon in the library, hidden away in the far end of the History section, Potter finally snapped, something Draco had anticipated for days now. 

 

“I can't concentrate anymore and I'm sick of sitting inside this castle!” 

 

Closing his book, Draco arched a brow and looked at Potter. 

 

“Let's go to the pitch and play a seekers game.”

 

“You can't be serious, Potter. It's still freezing outside!”

 

“The sun is shining and it's not that cold anymore, it's nearly spring! Come on, let's go.”

 

“Potter…” 

 

“Scared of the cold, my precious?” Potter huffed as he crammed his books into his bag. 

 

“Precious? Really, Potter? You can't think of something better than that?” 

 

“No. Are you coming with me or not?” 

 

“Fine! But if we die it's your fault!” 

 

“We won't die you utter wuss. Ever heard of heating charms? I'll cast one for you but please for the love of Merlin or Salazar or whoever you want, let's get out of here.”

 

“I already said yes. No need to make a fuss.”

 

At that, Potter grinned and dragged him out of the library. 

 

Draco hadn’t been anywhere near a broom since the Fiendfyre incident and if it weren't for Potter he wouldn't go near one ever again, he was sure about that. But with Potter bouncing in front of him, grinning like he hadn't in days now, Draco just couldn't say no; not as long as a simple ‘yes’ made Potter this happy. 

 

Even before they entered the pitch Potter summoned their brooms, which came flying towards them at full speed. Potter didn't hesitate, and jumped on his Firebolt as soon as it was in reach, and with a loud laugh he pushed off at full speed, leaving Draco behind. 

 

Shaking his head, Draco couldn't hide his grin as he carefully climbed onto his broom and flew after Potter; but slower, he wasn't crazy. 

 

After five minutes, Draco dared to loop his way up into the sky and ever so slowly he began to chase after Potter, until they both were chasing each other around the pitch. The lingering feeling of fear Draco had felt when he stepped out of the castle was gone, replaced by happiness and the sound of their laughter. 

 

That is, until everything went black and Draco felt nothing but pain. 

  
  


__________________

  
  


_ Chapter 6 - The Price Of War _

 

Everything hurt. Draco tried to move his arms but they wouldn’t obey, pain shot through his body and his eyes teared up. Opening them, he couldn't see anything but darkness. His brain told him he must be in the hospital wing—he knew the smell, the sound of the clock over the door, and the quiet breathing somewhere next to him. 

 

Breathing? Draco moved his head a bit to see if he could locate the breathing, but gave up when his head began to swim. He let out a small whimper that seemed to attract the attention of whoever it was and seconds later Draco heard a chuckle. 

 

“Enjoying your time, Death Eater? Let this be the last warning.” Draco didn't recognise the low voice but something about it made him freeze; whoever it was, he knew they were here for a reason. The person laughed and something about it reminded him of Bellatrix; the realisation made his blood freeze. 

 

Suddenly there was a clammy hand pressed over his mouth and Draco felt something cold and hard pressed against his left forearm; a knife, his brain contributed. Another wave of pain shot through his body as the unknown assailant pressed it deeper into his arm, right across the Dark Mark. “Stay away from Harry. He's too good for someone like you. I don't know what you're playing at, Scum, but keep in mind that we're watching over him.”

 

Abruptly, the hand on his mouth and the knife on his arm were gone and Draco was alone. He could feel blood dripping from the cut, soaking his sleeve, then everything went black again.

 

__________________

  
  


_ Chapter 7 - Let Me Sleep _

 

_ “What do you mean ‘you don't know what happened’? It's your job to take care of your patients, not let them die overnight!”  _

 

Draco tried to open his eyes but he failed, everything hurt. Maybe sleeping would take the pain away. 

 

_________

  
  


_ “You have to eat something… “ _

 

_ “I'm not leaving.” _

 

_ “But-” _

 

_ “No!” _

 

Draco could feel something warm in his hand and he tried to move it, but couldn’t, the darkness was back, welcoming him home, with soft whispers and promises of peace for his pained body. 

 

_________

  
  


_ “It's been five days now, how long are you going to do this?”  _

 

_ “Until he wakes up.” _

 

The voices were back...what did they mean by five days? Who was it? Why did the second voice sound as tired as he felt? Tired...time to sleep. Sleep meant no pain, and happiness instead. Maybe if the voices went away he could stay asleep forever. Sleeping was easy—Draco wished he could stay asleep. 

 

_________

 

_ “Draco, wake up, please! If you don't wake up soon they'll take you to St Mungo’s. I'll follow you there, I promise, but McGonagall will be pretty pissed off, and so will the Healers there. Pomfrey already is, probably because I said some things I shouldn't have. But I'm worried and I'm pissed off at whoever did this to you. ‘Mione is on the case, she knows I won't rest until they find them. But until then I won't leave you. Please, Draco, wake up.” _

 

The tired voice again. Draco felt like he should recognise it, something about it made him feel safe even if the words didn't make any sense to him. Safe—Sleep. 

 

_________

 

_ “Potter, they found him. He's off to the Ministry now. McGonagall questioned him about Draco before the Aurors came. It's an old curse and there is nothing we can do except wait. Draco has to find his way back on his own, but Pomfrey said she'll up his dose of pain relief potions now that she knows what it is.” _

 

Draco could feel something heavy on his chest, and the heavy thing was shaking. Why wouldn’t they let him sleep? Someone was crying. Something told him the heavy thing on his chest wasn't so much a thing as a someone, and this someone was crying. Who would cry for him? That didn't make any sense. He knew it would end if they'd just let him sleep. 

 

_________

  
  


_ “Yeah mate, I'll stay with him. Just take care of ‘Mione, you know how she is when something stresses her out. I want to know what the Gamot says and what the little shit says to his defence.” _

 

_ “I'll stay here too, Potter. Can't let a Weasley watch over Draco alone. If he wakes up while you're gone the poor thing will die from shock if that’s the first thing he sees.” _

 

_ “Oy! Stay nice, Parkinson. Thought we're friends now!” _

 

_ “Two weeks together in the hospital wing and you think we're friends, Weasley…” _

 

_ “Thanks guys. I'll come back as soon as possible. Any news from Pomfrey, Pansy?”  _

 

_ “Is she still not talking to you? Salazar, Potter, you should see about getting back on her good side. You're more often in need of her help than anyone else. If he doesn't wake up after this weekend, they'll take him to Mungo’s. Let's hope for the best.” _

 

_ “Yeah. See you later.” _

 

Pansy? Potter? Weasley? What's going on here? He knew them, Draco was sure about that, but why were they here? Why did they wake him up? Sleep is peaceful, why couldn't they let him sleep for a few hours without waking him up every five minutes? Wait, Pomfrey? He was in the hospital wing, he remembered that. And he remembered flying, with Potter—and pain, and a knife. What had happened to him? Maybe he should try to stay awake this time, something had clearly happened to him. This wasn't good. Maybe sleep wasn't the solution at all. Draco tried this time, he really tried to stay awake, or rather to wake up at all. They seemingly didn't know he was aware of them but sleep got him again before he could move a finger. 

 

_________

  
  


_ “Draco, wake up. I really, really, really, need you to wake up. They'll send you away tomorrow and I don't want to fight McGonagall about it. She's scary when she's mad.” _

 

The tired voice was back, but this time Draco could make the connection. Potter. It was Potter, and he would fight McGonagall for him. Already did the same thing with Pomfrey, apparently. 

 

Something warm was clutching his hand, he tried to grab it—and it worked! The loud gasp was his proof. 

 

“Not as scary as you when you're mad, I bet.” Draco's voice was quiet and sounded hoarse, but it was there. 

 

“Draco?” 

 

It took him longer this time to find his voice, speaking was hard when ones throat was as dry as a desert. A small squeeze to his hand brought him back to the task at hand—staying awake and answering. “If that's what you want to call me now. What happened? I'm so tired and I can't remember anything and everything hurts.”

 

“Wait a second, I just need to call Madam Pomfrey.”

 

Draco expected the hand he was still clutching tight in his own to leave, but that didn’t happen. He thought about letting go, knowing full well whose it was now, but something stopped him. He needed something to anchor him here, something that could stop him from drifting off again. Potter's hand in his shook, but he didn't let go. 

 

“You sent your Patronus, Potter? Something happened?” 

 

“He's awake m’am, he talked to me. Tell her how you feel, Draco.”

 

“Like shit,” was the only thing he could say before he heard another gasp, presumably from Madam Pomfrey this time. 

 

“Oh my, welcome back Mister Malfoy! I'm going to check your vitals now, if that's okay with you? I'm sure you have a lot of questions, but first things first. Can you open your eyes?”

 

Draco realised he hadn't even tried to do so until now. Reluctantly, he cracked his eyes open, expecting blinding lights as he did. To his surprise, his surroundings were only dimly lit by a candle, he figured it must be the middle of the night—guessing not only by the candle but also by the dressing gown Madam Pomfrey was wearing. Blinking a few times more, he turned his head to face Potter. He looked as bad as Draco felt; there were dark circles under his eyes and the stubble on his chin indicated that he hadn't shaved for at least three days now. He reminded him more of the Potter who got carried out of the Forbidden Forest than the one he had just flown around the pitch with. This raised another question in his mind. 

 

“How long was I gone?” 

 

“A bit over two weeks now, I had already organised your transfer to St. Mungo’s for the morning. This was a close call, Mister Malfoy, really close. Your vitals are fine now, I think you did it. How much pain do you have right now?” 

 

“Two weeks?!? What happened?” 

 

“Pain, Mister Malfoy. How much?” 

 

“Not worse than a migraine. What happened???” 

 

“Good. Stop fussing around, you need more rest. It could get worse if you're too upset. Mister Potter will explain it to you while I take the news to Minerva. He's more than capable of doing so since appointing himself as your guard dog.” Madam Pomfrey rolled her eyes and shot a dark glare in Potter's direction before she turned on her heels and stomped off to McGonagall. 

 

“Do you need anything?” Potter asked, sounding tired again. 

 

“Water, and an explanation of what happened...and sleep, I need sleep. In that exact order.”

 

After Draco drank two glasses of water he laid down again and looked demandingly at Potter. He wanted to know what had happened to him. 

 

“What's the last thing you remember?” 

 

Pinching his nose, Draco thought back to what he remembered. “We were at the pitch, flying around and having fun. Suddenly everything went dark and I was in pain. And loads of clouded things that don't really make sense.”

 

“Someone hit you with a curse and you fell off your broom. I stopped you before you hit the ground, but then it was too late to catch whoever did this to you, he was gone. I carried you here as fast as I could but you stayed unconscious even after Pomfrey tried everything she could. The first night something happened to you, when Madam Pomfrey came to look after you in the morning she found you bleeding, with a cut on your arm. You'd lost a lot of blood and your vitals were even worse than before.” 

 

Draco had a sudden memory of a knife pressed to his arm and someone talking to him. A shiver ran through his body and Potter squeezed his hand for a short moment, as if to reassure Draco that he was safe there. “After that, I stayed with you. I had a small falling out with Pomfrey about it, but I still believe she fucked this up. She should have at least cast something to warn her if anyone came after you. I can't believe she hadn't thought of that!” 

 

Now it was Draco's turn to squeeze Potter's hand, relieved he saw some tension leave his stiff body. “Well like I said, I stayed here to do Pomfrey’s job and keep an eye on you, but you were in a coma by then and we didn't know when, or if, you'd wake up. Hermione, great as she is, figured out who attacked you—I still have no idea how, but she did. That was only a few days ago. It was a seventh year Gryffindor, Kristian Allister, if you care to know. He got suspended of course, and he's currently rotting in Azkaban for the next two years; tough shit for him that he's of age. The curse he used on you is very dark and very old. Nobody has any idea where he learned it. I was at his hearing with Hermione as witnesses, Ron and Pansy watched over you while I was gone. I'm so sorry. This happened to you because of me. If I hadn't convinced you to go flying then the little shit couldn’t have done this. I really thought you'd die, Draco. I'm so sorry.” Potter’s voice broke off and Draco could see that he fought against his tears now. He remembered a shaking body over his chest during one of his ‘awake’ moments and his throat tightened. 

 

“It wasn't your fault, Potter,” he choked out. “I’ve been getting hexed the entire year and he would have done it even if we weren't at the pitch. It's good we were; you brought me here and saved me, again, if I might add. Maybe if we weren't flying, he would have found me while I was alone and I'm not sure what would've happened then…” 

 

Draco tightened his grip on Potter’s hand. Hearing what had happened, and the fact that Potter had called him Draco while clutching his hand as if for dear life, was a bit too much to process right now. His head still felt fuzzy and his body hurt as if he had run all the stairs of Hogwarts at top speed. “I'm tired. I'm going to sleep now, but I promise I'll wake up again. Two weeks…that's unbelievable. I was pretty angry at the lot of you for pulling me out of sleep all the time. It only felt like hours to me…” Yawning, Draco closed his eyes.  _ Two weeks and Potter hadn't left his side, no wonder he looked like shit.  _

 

Draco was asleep within seconds, not noticing the angry look on Potter's face, or the softly whispered ‘goodnight, Draco’. 

 

__________________


	3. Chapter 3

_ Chapter 8 - An Overdue Appointment _

 

When Draco woke up, the first thing he saw was Pansy. She was sitting in Potter's chair reading a book and taking notes like he had seen her do for years now. So why did the sight of it make him tear up? And where was Potter? Draco looked to the other side to see if he was there, but he was nowhere to be seen. 

 

The small movement captured Pansy’s attention and with a small yelp that her mother surely would disapprove of, she jumped up and hovered over him. “Draco? Are you really awake?” 

 

“Yes. What are you doing here Pans?”

 

“Oh thank Merlin, you really are!” Pansy ignored his question and threw herself at him, causing Draco to gasp in pain as her weight hit his aching muscles. “Sorry! Did I hurt you? I'm just so happy you're awake! Narcissa is fuming because she was only allowed to visit you twice. I really thought you were dying, we all did—you should have seen Potter, he was scary.”

 

“Where is he anyway? I thought he would be here. Did I sleep for another week?” 

 

“No, you woke up last night. I don't know where he is, no one does. It's after noon now and nobody has seen him since this morning. He sent his Patronus to let me know you had woken up and when I arrived he mumbled something about McGonagall and an overdue appointment about something, somewhere else and asked me if I could stay with you, then left. He looked pretty angry if you ask me.”

 

“Goddamn Potter. What is it this time? What did I miss while I was out, Pans?”

 

With Pansy gossiping about the other students and professors he could almost forget where he was, and that Potter was seemingly missing. “ - - - and Flint broke up with his boyfriend, he owled Blaise, and Blaise told me, so - - - not sorry for him, he's an arse and probably looking for an easy fuck again. And Weasley told me - - - never would have guessed! Draco are you even listening?”

 

Draco blinked a few times, “Yeah sure, it's just hard to concentrate right now. Probably an aftereffect of being in a coma for two weeks or something like that.”

 

“Something like that...otherwise known as Potter?” Pansy grinned. “He's fine, you'll see, he’ll probably come back in a couple of hours with another Order of Merlin or something.”

 

“Salazar, no! Don't even joke about it. He's probably doing something dumb and reckless again, causing lots of trouble and risking the Statute of Secrecy with it.”

 

“Oh, are you worried about our Golden Boy, Draco?” Pansy teased him. 

 

“Shut up you insufferable woman.”

 

“He'll be fine. He always is. I'm pretty sure no one can kill him, and for everything else there's a cure. Besides, he wouldn't leave you like that. You really should have seen him, he was just as worried as your mother and me. What's going on between the two of you anyway? I spent a lot of time with him here, there has to be something.”

 

“Stop gossiping about us. There's nothing, I didn’t think we were even friends. Friendly, yes, but not friends per se.”

 

“Well it didn't look like that to me, or the Gryffindors, whom I am apparently friends with now. Granger even sat at the Slytherin table with me yesterday for breakfast.”

 

“There's nothing there, Pans. It's just his saviour complex, that's all.” His own words hit him harder than a bludger. They never  _ would _ be anything more than friends, and Draco had just realised that he wanted to picture them as more. But that would never happen. He needed a distraction. “Could you ask Madam Pomfrey if I can take a shower, please? I have been in this bed for over two weeks, I don't want to know what I look like.”

 

After a small discussion with everyone involved, Draco was allowed to take a shower under the condition that someone helped him. He had to promise Madam Pomfrey that he was totally fine if Pansy came with him; she sighed and threw her arms in the air, “Fine! But no sexual activities in my hospital wing! Miss Parkinson, he can't walk—take the floating chair and help him to the shower, there's a seat in there. And afterwards you'll eat something, Mister Malfoy. We need to get your weight up, you were already too thin when you came here.” With that, she departed and left them to their task. 

 

__________________

  
  


_ Chapter 9 - A Surprising Visit _

 

After his shower, Draco felt better. Sure, magic kept him clean enough, but there was nothing better than a hot shower or bath to really feel clean and comfortable. Madam Pomfrey was right, he couldn't walk, or even stand. His muscles were too weak, whether from lying in bed for so long or the curse, Draco couldn't tell. Pansy had to support him for the two steps it took to get from the floating chair to the seat in the shower. She helped him undress and Draco was very thankful for her, she was one of the few people who'd seen him without clothes and he knew she would neither judge nor pity him for the marks on his body. The war took its toll on everyone, even him. 

 

His upper body was scarred and marked by the Dark Lord, the scars he got from Potter in sixth year having long since been replaced with others by now—scars he got through Cruciatus and other curses, gladly donated from several Death Eaters and the Dark Lord himself after he failed to recognise Potter. One of his legs had a huge bite mark on it from Greyback; it was merely Draco's luck that he had just wanted to play a bit, and that it wasn't a full moon. Pansy visited him back then and took care of the wound. Draco couldn't even look at it without being disgusted by himself and everything around him. But it was getting better, he tried to accept it, these parts of him that were far from perfect, and never would be again. Pansy didn't mind it, she'd seen all of it fresh, open and bleeding, and she knew about his insecurities so she was careful not to bring attention to any of the scars, only touching his head and hands as she washed his hair, dried him, and dressed him again afterwards. Draco had no idea how he deserved a friend like her, but he was grateful nonetheless. 

 

He was about to eat the last spoon of soup Madam Pomfrey had given him for an early dinner, or late lunch, when the door opened and Potter came in, followed by Draco's mother. Judging by the sheepish look on Potter's face, this wasn't the only thing he had been up to today, but Draco didn't mind. His mother ran towards him as soon as she saw him sitting up in bed and he managed to push his bowl into Pansy’s hands only seconds before his mother hugged him so tight it hurt. But Draco let her, he didn't mind that either. His mother had probably been worried sick for the last two weeks, he knew the feeling. They had already been through this kind of stuff and he knew it was important for her to know that Draco really was alive and safe. 

 

She let go of him and pulled Potter into a bone-crushing hug, which surprised Draco. His mother had never been a touchy kind of person. Potter looked equally surprised, looking lost for a second before patting her back and nudging Pansy out of the chair to guide Narcissa into it. Potter then conjured two other chairs for him and Pansy and sat down. 

 

“How are you feeling, love?” his mother asked. 

 

“I'm fine, mother. You know full well that I won't let a Gryffindor get me down,” Draco said. “They just rile me up,” he added with a smile at Harry. 

 

“I do hope so! I don't want to outlive my only child, especially since the war has ended and I got you through it alive—not healthy, but alive.” Tears streamed down her face and Draco reached for her hand and held it tight. 

 

“I'm sorry you had to go through this again. One would think we'd get used to this sometime, but I'm fine mother. I can't walk yet, but I'm awake and Madam Pomfrey has already reduced the pain potions. I'll be out of here in about a week, maybe two. And Pansy helped me shower, so I'm already feeling much better.”

 

“I'm happy to hear that. You have great friends, Draco.”

 

Before he could answer, the door opened again and they all turned around to see who entered. 

 

“Good to see you awake, Mister Malfoy. Nice to see you, Mrs. Malfoy. I see Mister Potter took care of everything. First of all, I want to apologise, both for the curse and the harassment that happened before that. You should have come to me, Mister Malfoy. I took over this school with the promise to end conflict and reunite the houses. I have to admit that I failed both spectacularly, as Mister Potter was so nice to mention this morning.” 

 

Draco blinked in surprise at Harry before he looked back at the Headmistress.  _ Oh Potter what have you done? _ Guessing by his glowing red face, and the fact that he looked determinedly at his feet while McGonagall talked, this was just the beginning. 

 

“I took care of it by calling an emergency meeting with the other professors this morning, and we have decided to tighten the rules. From now on, any student who assaults another for any reason, other than a prank between friends, will be suspended or expelled. The punishment will depend on the severity of the curse or hex. I’ve already announced the new policy at lunch and will give a speech about the importance of unity at dinner tonight. If someone tries to hurt you again, I want you to report it immediately, Mister Malfoy. That kind of behaviour will not be tolerated at my school. Also, I need you and Mrs. Malfoy—” she looked at his mother with an apologetic smile that made Draco squirm, “to know that I just received an owl from the Ministry with a notice that someone is coming to see you. They should be here any moment now. If you'd excuse me, I have a speech to write.” The Headmistress made her way to the door, but before stepping out, she turned once more and glared at Harry. “Oh, before I forget. Harry, I want to see you in my office tomorrow morning before classes. We have to talk.”

 

“Yes, Minerva. About this morning, I wanted to say—”

 

“Not now, I'm quite busy. We'll talk tomorrow, but I'm glad to see you came back to your senses.” With that, she left and the rest of them gaped at Harry. 

 

“What have you done, Potter?” Even to Draco's own ears his question sounded like total resignation, but he couldn't help it. “You were at the Ministry, right? Who's coming?” 

 

“I might have been there, yes. But I have no idea who's coming, or why.” Harry stared at his feet again, looking worried this time—if because of his meeting with McGonagall tomorrow morning or the fact that someone from the Ministry was on their way, Draco couldn't tell. 

 

“What else? What else have you done? You were gone for hours! The Headmistress and the Ministry wasn't all, I know that much.”

 

Before Harry could explain himself, Draco heard voices coming from outside the door. Harry sat up straight and mouthed a “tell you later” to him just seconds before the door opened for a second time within the past few minutes...revealing none other than Kingsley Shacklebolt. 

 

Draco was going to  _ kill _ Potter for dragging the Minister of Magic to his hospital bed. 

 

__________________

  
  


_ Chapter 10 - Everything He Had Done _

 

“It was nice to see you Mister Malfoy, Mrs. Malfoy. Everything should be arranged by tomorrow, you'll receive an official owl with the confirmation. See you around, Harry, tell Ron and Hermione I said hello.” With a last nod towards Pansy, the Minister was gone and Draco was left speechless. 

 

Potter had seemingly had a very productive day; after his ‘visit’ with the Headmistress, he had gone to the Ministry and shouted at the Minister personally. The Minister, whom he was apparently friends with. Draco shouldn’t have been so shocked, everyone knew by now that Shacklebolt had been a member of the Order, but still… 

 

And now they had their family vaults back, along with the Manor and everything else that was confiscated after the war. And his mother got visitation rights at Azkaban. This was too much.

 

“Potter, I'm so going to kill you.”

 

“No you're not, Draco. Harry, thank you! Thank you so much!” 

 

For the second time today, his mother hugged Harry...and since when did he start calling him Harry in his mind anyway? 

 

“I should have done this sooner…”

 

“Why, Potter? Why is it you always—“ Draco had no idea how to end his sentence. _Why?_ _Why did Harry do such things?_ _Saving him over and over, trying to start over, staying with Draco just to watch over him, while he—what has he ever done for Harry? Draco didn't give him away at the Manor, that's all. That's everything he had ever done for Harry._ “I'm tired. Can you all please go and just let me sleep?” 

 

He wasn't that tired, but he needed some time alone, some time to think, and he couldn’t just stand up and leave to hide somewhere in the castle. 

 

“Can I come back later?

 

Draco looked at Harry and suddenly felt very guilty. Harry had just gotten them their lives back and all Draco could do was be angry and feel sorry for himself. But the realisation from this morning, combined with everything that had just happened was too much right now. He needed some time. Just a tiny bit of it to sort things out. “Don't look at me like a kicked puppy, Potter. Yes you can come back later. You would sneak in somehow anyway. But let me sleep if I'm still asleep.”

 

Harry looked relieved, “I'll probably go and talk to Ron and Hermione. They'll hunt me down if I don't show up soon anyway.” Waving goodbye, Harry left the hospital wing and closed the door behind him. 

 

“You should be nicer to him, you know that right? He slept in this chair for two weeks just to watch over you, Draco. He likes you,” Pansy said softly. 

 

“He likes saving people, and he felt guilty that he dragged me out to fly.”

 

“Draco, love, Pansy is right. Harry likes you enough to stay at your side while you've practically been on your deathbed. And before you say anything, no I'm not exaggerating, it didn't look good for you this time.” His mother's voice broke, “I'm grateful he stayed with you. He owled me everyday to give me updates and he talked to you all the time. Be nice to him, he's not doing this out of pity.”

 

Draco was sure that he was, but he didn't say so. He simply nodded and turned to his side, hoping they would finally leave him alone. 

 

With a last stroke to Draco's hair, his mother was gone. Pansy lingered a few seconds before she too stood up. Leaning down to kiss his temple she whispered, “Don't be a dick, Draco. We were worried sick. All of us. I thought I'd lost you, and so did Potter. Open your eyes, for Salazar’s sake.”

 

A few seconds later, Draco was finally alone. Finally free to sort this out on his own, like he always did. 

 

__________________

  
  


_ Chapter 11 - Very Much Alive _

 

It was dark in the hospital wing when Draco woke again; not even the small candle on his nightstand was lit this time. The only source of light was the moon shining through the window, which threw a ghostly shadow over everything it touched. Guessing by the tingling of the scar on his leg it was nearly full now. Draco huffed and turned to his other side...and froze. 

 

True to his word, Harry had come back. He was currently asleep on the ragged old chair next to his bed and Draco had no idea how he had slept like that for over two weeks and was still able to move. Harry was using his arm as a pillow, leaning sideways on the chair with his feet tucked underneath him, and was softly snoring. Draco's heart tightened at the sight; why would someone do this? No one could sleep like that for more than an hour, let alone two weeks. 

 

Draco studied Harry’s sleeping face—it was strange seeing him like that. When awake, Harry was always smiling or joking around with his friends but Draco noticed the change in his face when Harry thought no one was looking at him: he looked stressed and sometimes his eyes got dull as if he was far away, only to snap back into reality seconds later to laugh about something one of the others said. He always thought that Harry would at least look peaceful in his sleep, like how he always read about in his mother's trashy novels that she hid in her dressing room, but no… even in his sleep he looked worried and on edge. 

 

Before he knew what he was doing Draco reached out and touched Harry's leg. Harry jumped awake and pulled his wand, a curse already on his lips before Draco could even blink, and only seconds later the candle was lit and Harry looked at him with huge eyes. 

 

“Sorry, I didn't mean to alarm you.”

 

“It's alright, Hermione said I'm a bit jumpy lately. Are you alright? Do you need anything?” 

 

Draco paused for a second, racing to think of a good reason to wake someone in the middle of the night and accidently scaring the shit out of him. “Water, yeah—I mean could you bring me a glass of water, please? I'm really thirsty.”

 

“Of course.” Harry jumped up and returned with a glass of water for him. Draco took it gratefully, realising just how thirsty he really was. After he drank two glasses, he laid back again with a sigh. 

 

“Thank you. Is everything okay? You look bad. Maybe you should talk to Madam Pomfrey, Potter. You don't have to stay here, you know that, right?” Draco sounded worried but he couldn't help it. Harry didn’t have to stay here; Draco was fine and no one was going to attack him here anymore. There was no need for Harry to sleep in that chair all night. 

 

Except for the fact that Draco was  _ happy _ he was here. 

 

Only a few minutes after Pansy had left he felt lonely and wished that Harry had stayed with him, that he hadn’t sent him away. This fact didn't help him sort out his mind, it made it even worse.  _ How could this happen? _ Harry couldn’t know, Draco could not let that happen. Yes, he would try to become real friends with him. But they will never be more, the risk of losing him completely was one he couldn't take. 

 

“I'm fine, don't worry about it.” Harry looked at his hands again as he spoke, just like he had done this afternoon. 

 

“I know you better by now, spit it out. What's the problem?”

 

This time Harry looked him in the eyes, and Draco realised with a start that they were shiny with unshed tears. “Are you really that angry with me?” Harry asked quietly. “I didn't want to stress you out or make you mad. I was just so angry about what you told me—the thing with getting hexed all year. I wanted to end it once and for all but talking to McGonagall didn't feel like enough, and I thought about your mother and how she still lived in my house with nowhere to go and not enough money to buy groceries, and about you and what will happen to you after we finish Hogwarts. It’s just not fair. So I went to Kingsley, and yes I might have overstepped a line or two but that's not what I died for! I wanted to end this by stepping into that forest. But it didn't end. The same shit started all over again and I just can't take it anymore, Draco.”

 

“I'm not mad, Potter. I'm sorry I acted the way I did today. It was just a bit too much all at once. I mean, the Minister AND a pissed off McGonagall? There's nothing you can't do, is there?” Relieved, Draco saw a small smile on Harry's face now. 

 

“Well Kingsley I would consider an old family friend. He was in Hogwarts with my dad, Sirius and Remus. And he was in the Order so I’ve probably pissed him off more than once over the last few years. And McGonagall… We'll see about that tomorrow.”

 

“Yes, we'll see tomorrow… What did you mean ‘that's not what I died for’, you didn't die. You're here and quite alive if you ask me.”

 

“I did die. That's all. It had to end, and that was the only way to make sure it would. Sure, I'm alive now, but I was dead for a while. I just came back. Voldemort killed me in that forest.”

 

At the sound of that name Draco flinched, but he couldn't stop staring at Harry. “You died? And you ‘just came back’? That can't be true, please tell me you're joking.”

 

“I wouldn't joke about that.”

 

“How? How is that even possible?” 

 

“I don't know… I remember walking into the forest and standing there, waiting for Voldemort to end it. I died with your wand in my pocket. I didn't try to defend myself. The curse hit me and then…” Harry looked as if he was far away, somewhere better. Draco had never seen this look on him before. “Everything there was nice, so peaceful. You can't imagine it, Draco. The months I was hiding had cost us so much. I was tired of it, tired of my life. I didn't want to ever leave there; I could have gone further, got onto a train or something like that, to meet the ones I've lost. My mum, my dad, Sirius… but I was given the chance to go back and end the war, so I did. And now I'm here. Seeing what happened to you after everything—it was too much. I'm sorry.”

 

Draco was speechless. Harry had died. He had been dead, but then he came back. For them. His mother, of course, had told him what had happened in the forest. But like she did, Draco had assumed that the spell misfired and hadn't hit Harry, or that it was some other kind of break down. Not that he actually had died. 

 

Instinctively, Draco reached for Harry's hand and held it tight, realising gladly that Harry didn't try to pull away, and instead he held onto Draco's hand just as tight. “Don't be sorry… Thank you for staying with me, while I was unconscious, and now. And even if it was a bit much for me today, thank you for what you did for us.”

 

“I'm glad you're not mad at me.”

 

“How could I be, Potter? How could I?”

 

__________________

  
  


_ Chapter 12 - Finally Back _

 

It took another two weeks until Madam Pomfrey was satisfied enough with Draco’s progress to let him finally leave the Hospital Wing. Harry had stayed two more nights at his side until Draco convinced him that he would be fine and to sleep in his own dormitory. But that didn't stop him from visiting Draco everyday after classes, bringing him his homework and later taking Draco for small walks through the corridors next to the Hospital Wing. 

 

When Draco finally was allowed to leave Saturday morning, he went straight to the Great Hall to get some breakfast. He had missed the busy going-ons there even though he had never been much of a fan beforehand. After the silence in the Hospital Wing this was a nice change, even if it was a bit overwhelming at first. Walking straight to his usual place at the Slytherin table, he wasn't really aware of his surroundings until he looked up to check if Pansy already was there. 

 

The sight in front of him made him stop immediately. There wasn't only Pansy at their usual spot. It looked like their table had been invaded by Gryffindors. There were Granger and Weasley, Longbottom, the Weaslette and Lovegood, who was wearing a Gryffindor scarf, and Harry of course. They were all staring at him. 

 

Draco looked, dumbfounded, at Pansy in the hope she would explain what was going on. Out of the corner of his eye Draco could see that Harry's face had broken into a big grin. 

 

“She finally let you out?” 

 

“Yes, Pansy. Finally. What the hell is going on here? Why are all these Gryffindors at our table?” 

 

“Luna is a Ravenclaw,” the Weaslette added helpfully. 

 

“She's wearing your scarf, hence I count her as Gryffindor.”

 

“Sit down and eat, believe me when I say I tried everything to scare them away. Didn't work. So do yourself a favour and spare the energy, goddamn Gryffindors.” Pansy’s attempt to stop the smile creeping on her face failed and Draco huffed before he finally sat down. 

 

“You didn't try hard enough, Pans.”

 

“As if you don't enjoy our company, Ferret.”

 

“You wish, Weasel.”

 

Taking a bite of the toast Harry had put on his plate, Draco let out a happy sigh. Okay, maybe he did enjoy this, but there was no need to say that out loud. He even enjoyed Weasley’s rude table manners, as revolting as it sounded. Being away from the busy school life for so long must have definitely damaged his brain beyond repair. 

 

“Do you think they’ll let you go out with us tonight?” the Weaslette asked. “We wanted to go to the Three Broomsticks. Now that you're back with us we have something to celebrate, too.”

 

“Uhm… Sure?” Draco had no idea how his life had come to this. Going out with a bunch of Gryffindors, invited by the Weaslette out of all people. “I mean, Madam Pomfrey said I should take it slow for now so no drinking for me, but sure.”

 

“Great! Luna and I are off to visit Hagrid now. See you lot after dinner then?” 

 

“Sure, Gin. Luna. Tell Hagrid I said Hi!” Harry said as the two of them stood up and left. 

 

They finished breakfast pretty soon after that. Granger dragged Weasley and Potter towards the library while Longbottom said something about the greenhouse and suddenly it was only him and Pansy. 

 

“What are your plans for today, darling?” she asked. 

 

“A long, hot bath in the prefect’s bathroom and hogging the best sofa in the common room for the rest of the day. Care to join?”

 

“If I didn't know you were gay I would think you were flirting with me, Draco,” she said with a wicked smile that made Draco laugh out loud. “But yes, that sounds lovely. I'll definitely join you, I need all the relaxation I can get if I want to survive tonight. You really should have said that you weren't allowed out of the castle.”

 

“And miss the opportunity to get you drunk around all these Gryffindors? Salazar, no! I wouldn't miss that even if I had to sneak out of the castle!”

 

“Arse… I'm so glad you're back.”

 

“Me too, Pans.”

 

__________________

  
  


_ Chapter 13 - A Night At The Three Broomsticks _

 

After dinner they all met in the Great Hall to walk together to Hogsmeade; Draco already regretted he had agreed to this trip. The Gryffindors were loud and rude compared to the Slytherins, who prefer to be more subtle in their doings. The walk to Hogsmeade would be a thing Draco would never forget, and judging by Pansy’s amused face, she would personally see to that. 

 

Draco nearly choked on his own spit when Ginevra pushed her brother off of the road and into the mud and yelled something about his skills as a lover while Granger—Hermione, Draco was told to call them by their first names, laughed wholeheartedly and jumped out of the way to not get pulled down with him. Meanwhile, Finnigan—Seamus—discussed something really inappropriate with Harry and Dean, using his full body to illustrate what he had just told them, while Pansy tried to start a proper conversation with Longbottom—Neville—while glancing Draco's way every few seconds. 

 

“Aren't they refreshing? Hi, Draco!” Draco looked to his side, where all of a sudden Luna had appeared—he had no idea where she had come from but she didn't pay him much attention, instead she was looking at the group in front of them with twinkling eyes and a happy smile. 

 

“Hey Luna. I don't know what you consider refreshing, but I would call this loud-” the trio consisting of Harry, Seamus and Dean burst out laughing suddenly as if to confirm his words-, “very loud.”

 

“Yes they are. But that's the refreshing part, after we had to be quiet for so long, isn't it?”

 

Draco looked at the group in front of them again. Watching Harry laugh with his friends and the banter between the Weasleys,  _ was that how it should have been? How their lives should have been the whole time? Walking through the world joking and bantering, making rude conversations instead of fearing what the next day would bring? And the day after that? _ When Harry looked over his shoulder to smile at Draco, his breath faltered and he knew the answer was  _ yes _ . Their lives should have been exactly that. Carefree and joyful. Not the lives they got pulled into by adults to fight their fights for them. 

 

“Yes. Yes, it is.”

 

Smiling at him, Luna linked their arms and pulled Draco towards the others, until they were in the middle of the group, and Draco noticed that he really enjoyed it there. 

 

_________

  
  


Draco finished his second glass of pumpkin juice just as Neville ordered their third round of pints and fifth of whisky. If someone had told him that the Gryffindors would get even louder after drinking than they were in the beginning, Draco wouldn't have believed them. But now they had been here for three hours and he had watched them getting more drunk as time passed and he was sure he would be deaf by the end of the night—which was probably for the best considering the things they'd been talking about so far. 

 

So far, he knew the exact amount of times Dean and Seamus had sex in the Gryffindor dormitory while at least one of the others were still awake, that Ronald sounded like a dying Erumpent while masturbating, and that Neville apparently was the biggest one of them in the lower area. Also, he had just listened to Luna's detailed explanation of how to dye your pubic hair the correct way, and he watched in horror when Pansy snorted out the last bit of her pint at that. He took it as a sign to excuse himself to the loo. 

 

The Three Broomsticks was stuffed with people tonight and it took him a few minutes to get back to their table. Seconds before he stepped around the corner, he heard his name and stopped in his tracks. 

 

“Yeah tell us, Harry! What's going on between you and Draco?”

 

He probably shouldn't listen, probably should step around the corner to let them know he was back...but something stopped him from doing so. 

 

“I have no idea what you're talking about,” Draco heard Harry answer. 

 

“Come on, mate.” That was definitely Ronald. “You didn't leave his side and we haven't seen you for weeks, not to mention your ‘studying’ sessions prior to that. You can't tell me there's nothing going on between you guys. If you think I wouldn't take it well and all that crap, let me tell you I'm totally fine with you shagging whoever you want. I'm just glad it's no one in my family this time.”

 

“I mean it Ron, there's nothing between us. We're friends. Just friends. And we’ve had this discussion already, if it were you or ‘Mione who got cursed because of me I would have stayed at your side too. Merlin, he nearly died just because I  _ like _ him and spent time with him. I can't even imagine… Friends, nothing else. I really do like him though.”

 

Every word hit Draco like a punch to his chest. Well, that was exactly what he had expected Harry would say, or feel.  _ So why did it hurt so much to hear it? Did he really believe that this friendship could ever be anything other than that? _ Probably not, but hearing it stated so clearly… 

 

“Harry, mate-“

 

It was time to face them again before he could hear anything else. Besides, if he took much longer one of them would come looking for him, only to find him around the corner and a shaking mess. He couldn't take that on top of what he had heard just now. Taking a deep breath, he tried to regain his control and stepped around the corner as if nothing had happened. And as far as he knew, nothing really did. He knew this already, knew Harry didn't like him  _ that  _ way. That was something entirely impossible, he was Potter after all, and Draco...well, Draco was a death eater. 

 

__________________

  
  


_ Chapter 14 - A Wall _

 

“Stop stealing food from my plate, Ron! I’ve told you about a thousand times to not do that! Here! The chips are right in front of you! Why don't you pick one from there instead of my plate? It's not that fucking hard!” 

 

This was new. Sure Draco never paid that much attention to the Gryffindors over the years, at least not to their conversations. But he had never seen Harry this angry for no reason at all. Like he said, the chips were right in front of them; Harry could just grab another one, or a hand full. No one, except for them, were sitting at their end of the Slytherin table and no one there was going to eat them. 

 

“Fuck, sorry! I totally forgot.” Ronald looked more apologetic than he should be about something so simple and Draco wanted to know what was going on, but before he could ask, Harry pushed his plate away and stood up. 

 

“I'm not that hungry anyway. See you guys later.” With that, Harry left and Draco couldn't stop staring at his back until he was out of the Great Hall. 

 

“What the hell was that all about?” Draco asked. “It was just a chip, nothing special or anything.”

 

“It's never just a chip, Draco. We can't tell you, but if you go and ask him maybe he'll tell you.”

 

“Fine, where did he go? Actually...forget it, I know where he is. See you later.”

 

“Don't block the sitting room! We all want to hang out there some time!”

 

“Dean, I already told you it wasn't us who locked the door this afternoon.”

 

“Sure, and McGonagall is my mother.”

 

Draco just flipped him off and left to search for Harry. He was pretty sure he would find him in the sitting room the eighth years got to share, he always found him there. It was on the second floor and pretty central for everyone, and the best thing was that there was no way for anyone other than the eighth years to enter it. McGonagall called it a room to take a break and get some space if needed, and all of them needed it at one point or another. 

 

Gasping for air as he climbed the stairs he cursed inwardly, he definitely wasn't at his old strength yet, usually it wasn't this hard. Draco told himself he was only doing this because he wanted to know the reason behind Harry’s overreaction, but the truth was that he was worried about Harry. He hadn't seen him this upset since Draco woke up in the hospital wing two weeks ago. 

 

Reaching for the handle, he felt the tingle of magic washing over him to check if he was allowed inside. To his relief, the door swung open. He was sure that Harry would lock it behind him. Maybe he wasn't here after all. 

 

A quick glance around the room told him that Harry, indeed, wasn't there.  _ What now? Where else would he go? _ Sitting down at the empty sofa in front of the fireplace, he let out an exasperated sigh. This was the first time Draco had been in here since he was released from the hospital wing yesterday. Now that he took a closer look he noticed something had changed over the last month. 

 

On the wall next to the window he could see pictures, and something that looked like postcards. Curious, he stood up to take a closer look at them.

 

He could point out the newest addition: it was a picture of Ronald, laughing and covered in mud from head to toe, taken right after Ginevra had pushed him yesterday. Draco hadn't even noticed the camera and he wondered who took the picture. 

 

There were other pictures: Neville meddling with his plants, a peaceful smile on his face, Dean and Seamus asleep on one of the sofas here, curled up together, looking peaceful in their sleep, Luna spelling dreads into Hermione’s bushy hair, a picture of the Patil twins at the ocean with Brown, slurping cocktails, laughing at the server’s shocked expression when he sees Lavender Brown's scars. 

 

Draco flinched as he touched his leg where Greyback had bitten him. Maybe he could laugh at his scars one day too; not now, but maybe one day. 

 

One picture showed Harry with a small, happy smile on his face but obviously very tired. It looked like it was taken the day the Minister came to Hogwarts. 

 

Another picture showed Ronald playing chess against Pansy, of all people—Pansy was shit at chess but she laughed wholeheartedly at something Weasley said. One even showed a sleepy Teddy, his hair running through all the colours of the rainbow as he yawned massively at the camera. And so many more pictures of smiling and laughing students. 

 

The postcards were indeed that, postcards. Greetings and nice words from the other students’ friends and families, written to cheer them up or simply to make them laugh. 

 

Draco suddenly understood the meaning behind all of this, understood why people decide to hang pictures of themselves or letters from their loved ones on the wall. All of these pictures and cards showed happiness, happiness and newfound love for their lives. A way to heal and come together after everything that happened. 

 

His eyes swept back to the picture of Harry and his heart clenched. 

 

Draco had no idea where else to look for him, the grounds were a possibility but it was cold outside and Harry had no jacket with him. Then there was Gryffindor tower, but Draco had no clue how he could get in there. Harry could hide anywhere in this huge castle. He had no chance of finding him. 

 

Just as he left the room to go back to the dungeons, utterly frustrated, he could hear someone call his name. He turned around to see Granger running towards him, her wild locks jumping around her head. 

 

Completely out of breath, she stopped in front of him. “I found Harry. Thought you might want to know,” she gasped. 

 

“How did you find him? You were still eating when I left.”

 

“Well, uhm… The thing is...Harry's got a map of Hogwarts that shows where everyone is. Ron and I borrowed it for—doesn't matter, the fact is, I thought it might not hurt to look for him. So I did.”

 

“Tell me where and I'll go to him, but don't think that this is the last time we'll talk about this mysterious map!” 

 

“Yeah, I thought so…” she looked at him worriedly, “Harry is outside the Room of Requirement, Draco. It's probably best if you go there quickly.”

 

__________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found the bulletin board at @goldentruth813 fic Drenched
> 
> Thanks for letting me (kind of) use it here!
> 
> Check the fic out! It's so good!  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/14367660


	4. Chapter 4

_ Chapter 15 - Shadows From The Past _

 

Draco could feel the blood drain from his face the moment Hermione said ‘Room of Requirement’. He never wanted to go back to that place, ever. The second he thought about it he could hear Vincent's screams, smell the burning flesh, and feel the hungry flames on his skin. But he also felt Harry's body pressed up against his own as they left that place behind them. He knew he would go there for Harry, face his fears for him. Draco always would, he had known that since that day at the Manor. The day he did what was right, the day he didn't identify Harry. His fear back then was the Dark Lord, and oh how Draco had to face him for that. More scars he hopefully could laugh over in a few years...but not yet. 

 

He found Harry right where Hermione had told him he would be. Bracing himself, he stepped carefully closer until he was crouching next to Harry, who was sitting on the floor, head resting on his knees. 

 

“Potter? What happened?” 

 

“Nothing.” Came the muffled answer. 

 

“Doesn't look like ‘nothing’ to me. Can I sit?”

 

Draco took the movement Harry made as a nod and sat down. Leaning against the wall next to Harry he closed his eyes, he didn't want to face the empty wall across from them, didn't want to remember that night. His whole body screamed to get as far away from there as possible, but he stayed put. He couldn't leave Harry like that. 

 

Taking deep controlled breaths, he waited with his eyes closed. He could do this. He could wait for Harry to start talking, even here, at this place. He just had to focus on something other than the room. 

 

Draco plucked one of Harry's hands free from where it was clawed to his leg and held it, like Harry did back in the Hospital Wing. He knew this gesture was really soothing and he hoped it would help Harry to ground himself again. “Is this okay?” he gave Harry's hand a small squeeze. 

 

Again the only answer was the nod-shrug thing Harry made that he took as a yes the last time. Not sure what to do now he just held Harry's hand and waited and listened to the small, ragged breaths next to him until they evened out. 

 

“Thank you.” Harry's voice was so quiet Draco nearly missed it. 

 

“Do you want to tell me what happened?” 

 

“I don't know.”

 

“That's okay. You don't have to.”

 

“It's still there. Did you know that?” 

 

“What's still there, Potter?” 

 

“The Room of Requirement. I wanted to hide earlier and before I knew what I was doing I was standing here and opened it to hide there. But then I couldn't go in, not after... that's why I'm sitting here.”

 

Draco shuddered as he looked at the wall opposite them. “I haven’t been here since that night, not even close to it. I tried to avoid it, the memories…”

 

“How did you find me then? Why are you here, if you tried so hard to avoid it?” Harry sniffed as he looked at him. Draco noticed that he didn't look angry anymore, he looked defeated. His heart clenched and he had to remind himself that this was a normal interaction between friends and nothing more. 

 

“Hermione told me where you were, and after you ran away I knew something was wrong. So I came to look after you.”

 

“You didn't have to-” 

 

“Yes, I did have to.”

 

After that they sat in silence once more. Sometime over the last few minutes Draco had begun to stroke Harry's hand with his thumb, only noticing it when Harry gave his a small squeeze. 

 

“I can't stand it when someone steals food from my plate. I know it's dumb to get angry over it, but there's nothing I can do about it. Growing up with the Dursleys there were days, weeks even, where I didn’t have anything to eat. I had to steal small bits from the kitchen when they were asleep or burn their food on purpose so that I could eat it. And if I did get something to eat my cousin Dudley stole most of it off my plate. I know that I have enough to eat now, here, but I can't stop the feeling. It's totally stupid. Ron knows, but he sometimes forgets; there's nothing wrong with stealing a chip and there are days where I don't mind it at all, and then there are days like today.”

 

Draco stayed silent while Harry talked even though he wanted to scream and punch something, someone—preferably Harry's relatives—for doing that to him. “It's not stupid. Don't think that.” Draco wondered where these Dursleys were now, what had happened to them after Harry was on the run, hopefully they’d had to starve. He didn't want to know what else they had done to Harry. “It's totally okay to dislike it when people steal food from your plate. Hell, I hate it too and I was a cute little spoiled brat that had too much of everything.”

 

“You spoiled? I can't imagine that. You were always so down to earth over the years.” Harry chuckled and Draco nudged him with his elbow. “Thanks, Draco. For coming after me, and stuff.”

 

“Hm, let's go and visit Winky. I'm hungry; I left my food nearly untouched at the table for some reason and you missed dessert. Madam Pomfrey said we're both too thin and you should get on her good side again.”

 

“Yeah, let's go.”

 

Draco was still shaking with anger as they walked to the kitchen;  _ how could they have done that to Harry? What would his thirteen year old self say if he knew what Harry had just told him? Would that have changed anything? _ Probably not, he had been a right git. There was nothing he could do about it now, except try to be a better person. When he looked over at Harry he could still see bits of the haunted kid, but there was a small smile on Harry's lips that Draco surely didn't imagine. At least he could do that. Make Harry smile. That was something worth all the trouble he had endured till now, he'd never get tired of seeing him smile. 

 

__________________

_________

__________________

  
  


_ Chapter 16 - A Much Needed Distraction _

 

These NEWTs were going to kill Draco, he was sure about that. It was the night before their first one and they were huddled up together in their sitting room for some last-minute studying. During the past week they had lived more in that room than in their houses, surviving through Pepper-up Potions and Calming Draughts, and Draco was already looking forward to stepping out of his last exam. But first he had to get through his  _ first _ one. 

 

Harry wasn't faring much better, he sat next to Draco since Hermione had snapped at his fidgeting and finger-drumming. Ronald had to take her for a small walk for her to cool down again. Draco didn't really mind Harry's antics, but the more stressed Harry got the louder and faster the drumming got, until more and more of their classmates glowered at him. Sighing, Draco stopped Harry by taking his hand into his own, something he hadn't done for a while now. He had tried to keep some distance between the two of them for his own sake. 

 

Harry looked up, surprise written all over his face. Draco nodded towards Pansy, who looked like she would murder him any second now and Harry immediately understood. Blushing, he looked back down at the parchment he had been studying for the last hour, something Draco found utterly adorable. Shaking his head, he pulled himself together, he couldn't allow himself to got there again. He and Harry were friends now, close friends. In fact, Harry had spent more time with him over the last few months than with Hermione and Ronald. Draco secretly thought they weren't mad about their extended alone time. But the more time he spent with Harry, the harder it got to ignore his feelings for him, something he couldn’t allow himself. He couldn't risk losing him over something so trivial as this. No, Harry saw them as friends, he liked him, he said so much at the pub a few months ago—but nothing more. Draco would get over it. 

 

Glancing at Harry, Draco realised that he was still blushing, still looking down at his parchment, not daring to move anymore. Draco squeezed his hand and sent Harry a small smile when he looked up. 

 

Casting a silent Muffliato around them Draco let out a loud sigh. He really should have thought about that earlier. 

 

Letting go of Harry's hand again he said, “You're safe from the mob now, Potter. They can't hear you anymore.”

 

“Yeah, but you can, and my silencing spells are crap,” Harry mumbled. 

 

“I don't mind, I don't even hear it anymore if I’m being honest. Besides, I can't concentrate if it gets too silent. And I'm pretty sure that all of the reading I’m doing right now is useless anyway. Salazar, I'm going to burn all of this stuff as soon as I finish the last exam. I can't look at it anymore.”

 

“Hm” was all he got as an answer. Harry was drumming again, still staring at the same parchment. 

 

“Okay, enough is enough. Potter, get up.”

 

“Wha—why?”

 

“We're going to the pitch now to fly for half an hour to clear our heads.” They hadn’t gone to the pitch for at least three weeks now. All they did was study, and Draco knew that Harry was going to snap if he didn’t do something else soon. 

 

“It's dark outside.”

 

“And since when do we care about that?” 

 

“McGonagall is going to kill us.”

 

“No she won't.”

 

“We have to study.”

 

“Tell me you actually studied the parchment you’ve been staring at for the last hour, tell me that you know a single thing written on it and I won't force you to go to the pitch with me.”

 

Sighing, Harry looked at the parchment then back at Draco, “You're right. I don't know a single word.”

 

“See, up you get. Let's get out of here.” Draco stood up and canceled the silencing spell around them, “If anyone else is sick of this, we’re at the pitch. Let's go, Potter.”

 

Grinning, he strode out of the room, Harry close behind him. 

 

_________

 

At first it was only him and Harry, racing each other on their brooms, small balls of light floating over their heads to light their way while they laughed and flew away all the stress. Draco loved these moments, he always had. The moment he was in the sky he could forget everything that pulled him down, nothing else mattered other than flying. With a laugh he realised that this wasn't entirely true; just like now, it was always flying and  _ Harry _ . Even if the thoughts have changed. At first, it was always about how he could rile Potter up, how he could get one over on him. Now it was Harry's laugh that he could hear across the pitch as he raced towards Draco, and how lucky Draco was that they were friends now. 

 

Soon, others joined them. Seamus was first, they could only see a third ball of light racing at top speed towards them before he nearly crashed into him with a big laugh. After that there were more and more lights on the pitch, until the whole eighth year class was out there, laughing and flying through the dark Scottish night. Even Hermione and Pansy had left the sitting room to join them on the pitch; initially wobbly on their brooms, it didn't take them long until they managed a decent speed and joined the others in their game of catch. 

 

Their break lasted far longer than they had planned, but in the end everyone was exhausted and sweaty and blissfully tired. One after the other they retired and went back to the castle. Draco and Pansy joined the Gryffindors on their way back, leaving the pitch empty once more. 

 

For the first time in weeks Draco felt completely happy. He knew they all had studied enough, not that they really had to, they did fight in a war after all. They learned more there than any school could ever teach them. But before he could brood some more over it his thoughts were interrupted by the sight of the headmistress waiting for them at the entrance. 

 

“That was an interesting light show out there, ladies and gentlemen. But you should be in bed, tomorrow morning won't wait for you.”

 

“Yes Headmistress, we're sorry. We just had to let off some steam,” Hermione said with a smile. 

 

“I'm surprised to see you out here, Hermione. Besides, what was it you played down there? It's too dark for Quidditch even if the light balls were a great idea.”

 

“Oh, we played fetch. The red light was the one who had to catch the others.”

 

Fascinated, Draco watched the strict mask dropping from the Headmistress’ face as she tried to hold in a laugh that ended in a bewildered expression. “You played—fetch. On the night before your first exam. All of you? I've seen the others as well.”

 

“Yes.” 

 

“Fetch?” 

 

“Yes.”

 

“Like the child's game? But on brooms?”

 

“Yes.” Draco was really close to death-by-suppressed-laughter by now. 

 

“You know that you're all eighteen and nineteen years old and technically adults, right?” 

 

“Yes.”

 

“Good. Potter, if you ever do this again send me your Patronus. I want to join in for the next round. Mister Malfoy, by the love of Merlin breathe, your head is going to explode soon. Hermione, take the lot to bed; Miss Parkinson, you do the same with Mister Malfoy. Off you go, it's past curfew and you're lucky that there's no time left for detentions.” Muttering ‘fetch’ under her breath, she turned around and left them at the open gates. 

 

“Well, that went better than expected. But she's right, we should go to bed. We have to be at our best tomorrow morning.” Hermione looked ridiculous with her hair tousled from the wind, even worse than after brewing for two hours straight, Draco thought.

 

Finally allowing himself to laugh loudly, he looked at Hermione, “I'm sorry but I have to say it. You look utterly ridiculous right now. Please let me do something about your hair before you go. You look like your cat after it gets back from a hunt in the forest.”

 

At that, they all burst out laughing. 

 

Hermione grinned at him widely, “Sure, can't get any worse anyway.” 

 

Draco took a few deep breaths before he spelled Hermione’s hair so that it fell in lazy waves around her face. Fixing the hair to stay tamed for the next day, he grinned at her, “That's better.”

 

Hermione brushed her hand through her hair and smiled thankfully at him. “We should go to bed now. See you tomorrow at breakfast. Thanks for the distraction, Draco. We needed that. Good night.”

 

“Good night,” Draco and Pansy echoed before they made their way to the dungeons.

 

After a quick shower, Draco was so tired he couldn't keep his eyes open while getting dressed for bed. A few minutes later he fell asleep still smiling, his dreams filled with laughter and the feeling of Harry's hand in his. 

 

__________________

  
  


_ Chapter 17 - Let's Do Nothing For Once _

 

Draco walked out of the practical portion of his Defence exam with a good feeling, all the studying with Harry wasn't for nothing in the end. Not that he ever could think it was, they became friends because of it after all; nevertheless, it also helped Draco to pass the NEWT with ease. 

 

This was his last one—their last one. It was Friday afternoon and they'd finally done it, finally finished the hell called NEWTs, and now they had two blissful weeks to do nothing before they got on the Hogwarts Express for the last time.

 

Pansy promised him they would celebrate his birthday tonight since they couldn't do it properly on the fifth due to their study sessions. It had been like this since their first year, they always had exams or Harry had a great fuck-up with someone and they couldn't celebrate on his actual birthday because the whole school was in a state of emergency. 

 

Now the only thing he had to do was find something to wear and eat a proper meal, and maybe then there would still be some time left for him to burn all his school stuff—or throw it at the giant squid, maybe even bury it in the darkest part of the forest so he never had to see it again. He didn't particularly care about the how, just that it got done. From now on he was only going to learn what he wanted to, not what he had to just to fulfil some standard. 

 

“Draco! How did it go for you?” Draco turned around just in time to see Harry jumping towards him, totally out of breath, before he crashed into him making them tumble backwards a few steps. “Ugh, sorry. Underestimated my speed. Just wanted to catch you before you go god-knows-where. So how did it go?”

 

“Thanks, Potter. I nearly forgot how clumsy you are. It went well, I think. Got everything done in time and managed nearly everything on my first try, thanks to your great teaching.” Draco grinned at Harry and pulled him out of the castle. “Fancy a walk? Pansy is waiting for me at the lake. You can come with me.”

 

“Seeing as you already pulled me out here, I think I don't have any other choice, do I?” Harry laughed. 

 

“Well, you could always go back inside and leave me to her mercy, if it's that what you want...make me suffer after the last exam by answering Pansy’s detailed questions about them instead of talking about something more fun. Like, what will we do for the next two weeks, and where will we go afterwards, or even talking about Filch’s choice of underwear. Anything is more fun than talking about the NEWTs now that I don't have to anymore.”

 

“Fine I'll join you, but please stop whining. It's unbearable, you know that, right?”

 

“Why, Potter...one would think it's the worst thing on earth to spend time with me. And here I thought you were my friend.” Draco sniffed offendedly, but ruined it by laughing mere seconds later at Harry's dumbfounded expression. 

 

“Maybe I  _ should _ let you suffer, might make you appreciate my presence more at other times.”

 

“I swear to Salazar, if you leave me now you're going to pay for my tab tonight, and I promise you that I  _ will _ be as expensive as possible!” 

 

“Darling, everyone knows that you can't hold your alcohol so that's not even a good threat. You've been spending too much time with the Gryffindors if that's the best you can come up with. Hey Potts, no offence of course.” They both looked up to find Pansy grinning at them from behind a tree. 

 

“Sure, Pansy. Good to see you too. There's nothing wrong with spending time with Gryffindors, you know.” Harry didn't hesitate and sat down on the ground next to Pansy, looking at Draco, beckoning him to sit with them. 

 

Sighing, he did just that and listened to Pansy and Harry's banter for a while; at least it wasn't about their NEWTs and that was the goal of bringing Harry with him, wasn't it? 

 

__________________

  
  


_ Chapter 18 - A Group Of Friends _

 

“To Draco! And to the poor guys who have to mark our NEWTs! I wouldn't want to switch with any of them!” Pansy called out as she lifted the first shot of the night and the whole table burst out laughing. 

 

“To Draco!” came the chorus back. Harry grinned at him from across the table before he downed his shot of firewhisky and instantly spluttered from the burn of it. 

 

“Delicate, Potts. I feel sorry for the poor bird who ends up with you one day,” Pansy said while snorting into her pint. 

 

“As if you were more graceful,” Harry laughed, “And who said it'll be a girl I end up with?” 

 

“Ohh Potts, I want all the dirty details!” 

 

“What details? No details here; besides, I would rather walk into Minerva’s office and flail to Snape about stuff like that before I told you. I just wanted to say that I'm open to offers of any kind here, not just birds. I go with the whole spectrum if you know what I mean.” 

 

“Spoilsport.”

 

“If you had ever  listened to our conversations you would have known this for ages, Parkinson. Stop pouting, that look isn't good on you...or for Ron. His brain short circuits every time you do it,” Hermione said laughing. 

 

“Oi! ‘Mione! You're my girlfriend! You shouldn't say stuff like that, or at least shouldn't say it in front of everyone! A decent ‘stop staring at other girls, Ron’ would have done the trick here!” Weasley's face was redder than his hair now and Draco snickered. “You should be quiet over there, Ferret! Don't think I haven't noticed! But ‘Mione told me to let you sort that out on your own.”

 

“I have no idea what you're talking about, Ronald.” 

 

“Sure.”

 

Before Weasley could say anything else, Madam Rosmerta came to their table with a new round of shots for them. Draco was happy for the distraction; he knew what Weasley was talking about. He had really hoped he had been subtle enough, but apparently he hadn’t been. 

 

Harry looked at him with a furrowed brow, so Draco shrugged his shoulders before he downed the shot in front of him. 

 

_________

  
  


“Noooo! Pansy, be quiet! Stop talking! Please!” 

 

“Where would be the fun in that? Where was I before I got so rudely interrupted? Ah yes! So it was after your game in—I don't know which year it was—anyway, Draco was missing for ages! The last time anyone had seen him was back in the locker rooms, so I went to search for him. And guess what!”

 

“Pansy no, please! I’ll do anything!” Draco usually wasn't one for begging, but this story was something he wanted to take to his grave. If it wasn't for his drunk best friend and a horde of equally drunk Gryffindors who hung on her words, mesmerised, it would never have come up again. But Pansy loved a big audience, and she loved to tease Draco. 

 

“Pansy yes! Please tell us!” Neville said, hanging on her lips with every word she said. 

 

“Traitor.”

 

“Ah don't be like that, love. It's funny. So, I found Draco in the locker room. Someone had vanished all of his clothes and every towel, so he sat there starkers and pouting on the bench, waiting for someone to come and save him from running naked through Hogwarts. But the best part of it was that, of course, I had nothing for him to wear and it was nearly curfew so there was no time to go all the way back to Slytherin dorm just to fetch him something to wear. I did the only thing that came to mind, I duplicated my skirt for him so that he could at least hide that nice little arse of his. That's how Filch found us on our way back, Draco dressed in nothing other than a really, really small skirt. Ever since then, I would swear Filch flirted with him every time they met.”

 

The whole table burst out laughing and Draco aimed a kick at her leg under the table, but missed her and kicked Harry instead. “Sorry, that was meant for Pansy.” Draco looked at Harry, startled, “Are you feeling alright, Potter? You look a bit off, are you getting sick?”

 

“Wha-? No! No, I'm fine. Uhm—I'll order the next round, who's ready? 

 

After this embarrassment Draco was ready, even if he probably shouldn't; they had been at the Three Broomsticks for hours now. He was going to kill Pansy for this. He watched Harry walk stiffly to the bar before he looked back at Pansy, who was watching him. 

 

“Don't be a spoilsport Draco. It  _ was  _ funny.”

 

“You're not the one who’s had to run away from Filch for years now,” he grumbled. 

 

“Pansy you have to show me the memory! I NEED to see that!” Weasley was still laughing. 

 

“Well, well Ronald. First you molest Pansy with your eyes and now you want to see me in a miniskirt, you're full of surprises tonight. Honestly Hermione, I don't know why you're with him.”

 

“Oh, we have similar taste and it works just fine,” Hermione said, winking at him. 

 

Draco burst out laughing, “No chance in hell. I'm gay as a penguin, and also not interested in a relationship for the foreseeable future. Try your luck with Pansy, she enjoys it.” A loud crash from behind him made Draco jump and he turned around to see that Harry had dropped half of their shots on the ground. 

 

“Fuck! Sorry! Take these and I'll go and get new ones.” Harry didn't look at any of them as he put the shots on the table and turned around, practically running to the bar again. 

 

Before Draco could follow him to see if he really was okay, Harry was back again, along with a strange bloke who carried their shots. 

 

Draco eyed him and immediately disliked him. He was blonde and a tad taller than even Draco was and wore a face-splitting grin that didn't really reach his eyes as he looked at Harry. His tight white shirt gripped his much too muscular arms and he wore his black trousers way too low on his girlish hips. 

 

“Hey folks, I'm George, George Prescod. Just helped our friend here carry the shots before he dropped them again.” Even his voice was off, Draco thought. And who introduces themselves like that? Only idiots did that. 

 

“I told you it was an accident, I wouldn't drop another round.” Harry's ears burned red and he couldn't stop the small grin. Draco knew the look, he had seen it in their study sessions over the last year. It was  _ his _ grin, the one Harry showed him. No...Harry could grin like that at whomever he wanted to, Draco shouldn't even consider anything of Harry’s being his. 

 

“Better safe than sorry, Harry. It was a pleasure to meet you, don't forget to owl me! Bye folks! Have fun and help him next time, the poor whisky doesn't exist to land on the floor.”

 

Draco's blood boiled and he saw red, an arsehole and an alcoholic, one couldn’t let Potter out of sight for even one second! 

 

“Honestly Potts, if it's that easy for you to pull nice looking blokes I'm going to either take you every time, or never, with me if I want to pull. Is it worth the risk that you'd end up with them? Merlin, he was hot! You're going to owl him, right?” Pansy was fanning herself and Draco felt the urge to punch her. 

 

Harry sat again, his ears still burning red, and just shrugged his shoulders. Draco downed his shot and went straight to the bar to order them a whole bottle, this was going to be the worst birthday party he ever had. 

 

__________________

  
  


_ Chapter 19 - A Night Out _

 

“Paaansssyyyyy, I might be druuunk. Maybee. I dunno. Am I drunk? Maybe a tiiiinyyyy little bit.”

 

“Draco, love of my life, we're alllll drunk! It's your birthday! Or it was. Anyway, that's the point of a birthday!”

 

“Where are we? My feet huuurt and I'm so tired! I want to go to bed!” 

 

“We just left the pub, love. We have to walk aaaaaaall the way back to Hogwarts.”

 

“No, I can't do that. Leave me behind. I'm going to sleep here.” Draco sat down in the middle of the street, he had no idea how he would manage the walk back to Hogwarts. It was a lost cause. 

 

“Ahhh, noooo! Stand up you-! You can't sleep in the streets.” She tried to pull him back up but failed and toppled over. Draco laughed and leaned over to where Pansy now sat to rest his head on her shoulder. “Could someone please help me here? Not that I mind cuddling my husband but I'm not willing to stay here all night!”

 

Suddenly Pansy was pulled away from him and he saw Hermione wrapping her arm around Pansy to hold her up. Before Draco could protest about the unfairness of the situation, he got swept up like a bride and carried away. 

 

“Whaaa—noooo! Put me back doooown! I'm way too heavy! Stop this!”

 

“If you would stop fidgeting this would be easier, Draco. And you're not too heavy, I carried you like this just a few months ago.” Draco went still for a second as he thought about the pros and cons of the situation. A huge pro was that he didn’t have to walk all the way back, another one was that Harry was carrying him and they were really close. The con was that  _ Harry  _ was carrying him and that they were indeed  _ very  _ close. But, the pro of not walking won over. 

 

“Fine. But don't whine about aching muscles or something like that tomorrow.” Draco wrapped his arm around Harry's neck and let him proceed with this madness. 

 

“So Pansy is your wife?” Harry asked, chuckling. 

 

“It's a joke between us, we knew that we'd be getting married off to someone, so we agreed that if we didn't like them we would run away and marry each other. It's unnecessary now after the war, but if I had to marry someone now, it would still be her.”

 

“You were about to be married off?” 

 

“Oh don't be so shocked, Potter, of course I was. My name wasn't allowed to end with me, the family is waaaayyy too important to respect my wishes. I was told that from the moment I could walk. My father was very clear about it. Maybe I'll marry her anyway… I love her, and I trust her.”

 

Harry was quiet for a long while after that. Draco rested his head on his arm and inhaled Harry's scent. He was very comfortable and so tired he could fall asleep like this. Maybe he would close his eyes for just a second…

 

The next thing he knew, he was laid down on his bed in the Slytherin dorm and Pansy ordered Harry out of the room while she began to pull off his shoes. 

 

“Need any help with him, Pansy?”

 

“No Potts, I've got this, it's not the first time I’ve watched over him. I was with him in the Manor after all. Please go, I won't change him into his pyjamas while you're here.”

 

Draco was too drunk to move or do anything, but the small part of his brain that still worked loved Pansy for that. She knew he had problems with undressing in front of others and she took care that Harry wouldn't see his scars. It was bad enough that Pomfrey had seen them. 

 

Draco had to help Pansy get him into his pyjamas, and after what felt like an eternity, everything  was finally in order and Pansy had him tucked in tightly. A soft kiss to his forehead and Pansy was gone, leaving him to sleep the night off. 

 

__________________

  
  


_ Chapter 20 - Afraid _

 

The next morning, Draco had the biggest hangover he’d had since his first encounter with whisky. It took him three visits to the loo and two hangover potions, because he had puked the first one out immediately after drinking it, before he was able to get rid of the remaining alcohol in his system and take a shower, then slowly get dressed. 

 

Walking into the common room he saw, to his relief, that Pansy didn't look much better. They sat on the sofa in front of the fireplace, not able to do anything other than breathe. 

 

“Do I imagine that this was easier only one year ago?” Draco groaned. 

 

“No, I'm pretty sure it was. I feel like someone puked me out. Let's never do that again.”

 

“Agree.”

 

“We should get something to eat.”

 

“Don't want to move.”

 

“Me neither, maybe you can call Winky?” 

 

“I can't call Winky, she's not my elf.”

 

“As funny as it is to listen to you two, I have to interrupt before you try to summon her,” a voice came from behind them. Seconds later, Potter flopped onto the sofa next to Draco, wearing a totally unnecessary grin on his face. “I was worried because you two missed breakfast, and lunch, so I came to look for you. And I brought something to eat.”

 

“Marry me, Potts. Thank you!” 

 

“Why the fuck aren't you as dead as we are, Potter? That's not fair!” 

 

“It's because you're old, Draco. Take a sandwich and stop complaining.”

 

“I never complain,” Draco said has he took the offered sandwich to inspect it thoroughly. Of course Harry had made him his favourite. What else was to be expected from the saviour. “How do you even know how to get in here?” 

 

“Well, Pansy had to say the password last night so that I could carry you in here, didn't she?” Harry asked before he looked at Pansy. “Is he always like this with a hangover? If so, I'll stop him in the future before it's too late.”

 

Pansy grinned and swallowed a huge bite of her sandwich before she answered. “Yes, but you get used to it after a few times.”

 

“Shut up Pans, don't think I've forgotten what you did last night. Traitor.”

 

“Aww, get over it love. That was years ago and it WAS funny.”

 

“It most definitely was NOT funny for me! Potter, tell her it's not funny when a boy has to run around naked except for a tiny skirt that didn’t even hide my complete arse! I have no idea why you're doing it Pansy, but it's cruel!”

 

“Maybe you shouldn't ask Potts for help here, Draco,” Pansy said, grinning mischievously. 

 

“Why not? It's true! Isn't it, Pott-” Draco looked at Harry and stopped mid sentence. Harry's face was bright red and he was staring at Pansy before he managed to compose himself with a slight cough. 

 

“‘Mione is waiting for me in the sitting room. I should probably go before she comes looking for me. See you guys later, yeah?” With that, he jumped up and virtually ran out of the common room without any further comment. 

 

“What the fuck is wrong with him?”

 

“I literally have no idea how the two of you managed to stay alive last year. I gather you haven’t told him about your feelings?” Pansy asked before taking another bite of her sandwich. 

 

“Scream it through the whole castle will you? No I haven't, why should I? He's clearly not interested, you saw the bloke last night, and how he reacted to him. He wouldn't have done that if he were interested in me.”

 

“Mhm. I saw a reaction yesterday, the same one as today. We talk about you in my skirt and he hurries away with a burning, red face.”

 

“Well, clearly he has a problem with men in skirts then. He should get over that, he's practically a Weasley and they are Irish and they have a lot of weddings with men in kilts.”

 

“I can't believe how dense you two are. I talked to Hermione yesterday while in the loo and she said she talked to Harry about it and he's exactly the same! You should tell him, Draco.”

 

“I won't tell him, Pansy. I can't risk losing his friendship because of such trivialities. Now stop, I don't want to talk about it anymore.I never wanted to talk about it in the first place.”

 

“What are you afraid of, Draco? You know he wouldn't run away if you told him.” Pansy looked at him severely. Letting out an exhausted sigh when he ignored her, she gave up. “Fine. Just sit here and mope around then. I tried.” 

 

“Thanks. And now shut up and let me suffer in peace, will you?” The only answer he got was a huff. 

 

_ What was he afraid of? _ That was a good question. He was afraid of losing Harry, now that they had become friends, afraid of being alone and without him. He wouldn't be able to stand that. Better to not risk it. He could live with the fact that he loved someone who probably didn't feel the same for him, he really could. And if he knew at least one thing about himself, it was that he's a coward, only able to be brave enough to take chances when he had no choice. This wasn't one he would take. 

 

__________________

  
  


_ Chapter 21 - A Goodbye _

 

The last meal of the term had ended about thirty minutes ago and Draco was currently in the dungeons to check if he really had everything packed up. 

 

His books were gone, he had given them to a bunch of sixth years last night after discussing the horrendous prices of the books. He had no idea why he hadn't thought about that earlier. And now he didn't have to find a place for them in his new flat, something he hadn't told anyone about. Draco wanted to check if the flat was okay first. He had asked Blaise to find one for him and usually he had good taste, but he had to be sure about it before he told the others. He’d probably check it tonight when he was supposed to be at Grimmauld, bored to death in his room, after his mother went to bed. 

 

Someone knocked on his door, “Draco? Are you coming? I want to check the sitting room to see if some of the pictures are left. There was one of Ron staring at my breasts that I really want to have for my album.”

 

Opening the door, he stared at Pansy. “Sweet Salazar, why the hell do you want that picture?” 

 

“What? You know I have a thing for cute gingers!”

 

“Don't, Pansy. Please don't call him cute. My brain is on overload already without the picture of you two in my head.”

 

“Don't be dumb, Draco. You have to picture Hermione with us too. Now come on, maybe there's one of you and Potts left that you can put in your diary.”

 

“I have no idea why I still hang out with you…”

 

“Because you love me.”

 

“Which also baffles me. I should let someone check my mental health.”

 

“If any of us does that we'll be locked up in Mungo’s for sure. Better not risk it, love. Are you done here? Let's go!”

 

“Yes, let's go, I'm done. Anyway, if we all get locked up it'll be like a second Hogwarts, but even better because of the drugs they’d give us.”

 

“Huh, I never thought of that. Maybe we really should do that, sounds better than working to me.”

 

“You sound like your mother, should I call you Phillipa or Mrs. Parkinson? I'm not sure if I'm still allowed to call your mother Phillipa, though.” This earned him a hard smack to his arm and Draco couldn't help but laugh. 

 

“I'm most definitely  _ not _ like my mother, Draco Malfoy!”

 

“Never said you were,” he said, still grinning. “Just said you sounded like her.”

 

“I'll tell Potter about your secret diary if you don't stop.”

 

“I don't have a secret diary!” 

 

“Do you still think I sound like my mother?”

 

“No.”

 

“Well then I have no idea what diary you're talking about.”

 

“Bitch.”

 

“Language, Draco. What would your mother say if she heard you talking like that?”

 

“Where do you think I learned all those words?” 

 

“You're kidding. Narcissa would never-”

 

“Oh hell yes she would! She was raised a Black and they're not known for their manners. You met my Great Aunt once, don't know if you remember her.”

 

“Merlin I remember her, she was a mean and loud lady. I was scared as shit.”

 

“See.”

 

The sitting room was thankfully empty when they stepped inside. Together, they walked past the sofas and small tables to the picture wall. Most of the postcards were already gone, along with a lot of the pictures. 

 

“Aha! There it is!” 

 

Draco looked at the picture Pansy was taking from the wall. It really did show her and Ronald; he was practically drooling over her tits while Pansy talked to someone Draco couldn't see. The picture right next to it showed Ronald looking at the floor, beet-red, while Hermione and Pansy laughed behind him. “You should take this one too. They belong together.”

 

“I promised Hermione to leave it for her to keep,” she said while already looking for other pictures. 

 

Draco did the same now; he chose one where all of them sat together in the library studying, it was taken shortly after he had gotten out of the hospital wing, he remembered that day. He also duplicated the picture of Teddy and kept one for himself, Harry would surely take the other one. He found one of him and Pansy sleeping on the sofa together, so he took it before she could, and one of him and Hermione reading under the tree by the lake. If he could find a way to send this picture to his eleven year old self he would totally do it, a gracious smack to the little shit’s balls. Even if he himself was the little shit. 

 

Draco continued on, picking random pictures, duplicating most of them so that others could have them too, until he found a picture he hadn't seen before. It went unnoticed among all the other ones. 

 

It was a picture from his birthday party; more accurately, it was from their way back to the castle. He was sound asleep in Harry's arms, his nose pressed into Harry's neck, who carried him with a peaceful smile on his face. Seconds before the picture loop ended, Draco could see Harry turn his head a bit to bury his nose in Draco's hair...for a second it looked like he might kiss the top of Draco's head, but before that happened the loop started over again. 

 

With shaking hands, Draco took the picture from the wall and put it into his pocket. This was his, and his only. At least he could have this much. 

 

“Are you done here, Pansy? We're going to miss the train if we don't hurry up.”

 

“Yup, let's go. I wonder where the others are.” 

 

“Probably fucking shit up last second like they always do. We'll meet them at the station.”

 

“If they really fuck shit up we should totally go now before we end up in a total lockdown. Did Winky pack you lunch?”

 

“Honestly woman, we just ate breakfast!” 

 

“I know, but it takes ages to get back to London and you know how I get when I'm hungry.”

 

“Yes she did, I asked her yesterday. She asked me if she could visit me sometime when she's not too busy here.”

 

“She's a real cutie, isn't she?” 

 

“Yes. Something one can't say about Potter's elf. He's a grumpy old bastard.”

 

“Potter or the elf?” 

 

Draco burst out laughing as he pictured Harry wearing a bunch of ratty old tea towels while serving biscuits. No, he couldn’t start to think in that direction, way too few clothes. “Both. Let's go, Pans.”

 

Together they walked through the halls of Hogwarts for the last time, saying goodbye to everything they had called their home for the past eight years. 

 

Even after everything that had happened here, the pain, the fear, and the deaths of so many people, Draco loved this place. He had formed his best memories here, memories of him and his friends scheming and drinking, having fun and experimenting with Gillyweed they'd stolen from Severus. His first kiss, and his first heartbreak, the realisation that there was no chance in hell he could marry a witch for the happily ever after his parents had planned for him, mostly due to the part with the witch. And Potter...so many memories; of fights and detentions, Quidditch games and words screamed through the entire Great Hall. Memories of sitting by the fire with him, talking through the night to chase the nightmares away, playing Exploding Snap and studying with each other, helping each other to get better, not only in classes, but as people as well. 

 

Pansy took his hand as they stepped out of the Entrance Hall, and she didn't let go until they were sitting in their compartment. A last assurance that whatever happened, they would always have each other.

 

__________________


	5. Chapter 5

_________

__________________ 

  
  


_ Chapter 22 - The Last Ride _

 

“Where have you been, Hermione? What happened?” 

 

“Nothing. Do you want to help me and Ron look for Neville and Luna?” Draco didn't miss the meaningful glance she sent him before she nodded towards Harry. He looked bad, his eyes were red as he stared at the moving landscape outside the window, and he hadn't moved even a finger since Hermione had pushed him into the empty seat. Now she dragged Pansy and Ronald off, leaving the two of them alone in the compartment. 

 

Draco waited a few minutes, unsure of what he should do, but pretty soon it was clear to him that Harry wasn’t going to do anything other than stare out of the window. 

 

“Potter?” No reaction. 

“Potter, what happened?” still no reaction. 

“Look at me. Please.” 

 

This time Harry did react, he looked at Draco and his eyes filled with tears. Draco jumped up and cast a strong locking charm on the door to their compartment before he sat down next to Harry and pulled him into his arms. 

 

“It's okay, Potter. It's okay,” Draco tried his best to soothe Harry, who had wrapped himself around Draco and silently cried into his neck now. Rubbing small circles onto Harry's back, he tried to make him feel better. “I'm here for you, nothing's going to change that.”

 

After ten minutes and a small hiccup, Draco thought Harry was calm enough to answer him. “What happened?” 

 

“Nothing.”

 

“Why are you crying then?” 

 

“It's nothing…” 

 

“No it's not. It never is, you're upset and I'm going to make it better.”

 

“You can't,” Harry said as he wrapped himself even tighter around Draco—he was virtually sitting in his lap now. 

 

“Is it because we had to leave?” Harry's body trembled and Draco knew he had guessed right. “Nothing’s going to change, Potter.”

 

“How can you say that?  _ Everything's _ going to change now. I’ve lost my home, the only home I ever knew. I won't see you lot anymore as soon as I step off of this train,” Harry sniffed. 

 

“You have a home at the Burrow, or at Grimmauld. You'll see Hermione and Ronald just as much as you did in Hogwarts. And don't even think you’ll get rid of me or Pansy either. We're friends now, don't forget that.” At the word ‘friends’ Draco's heart clenched, but he ignored it. 

 

“Yeah. Friends. Where will you go, Draco? I know you won't stay at Grimmauld with your mother now that you have your money back.”

 

“I planned to keep it a secret, but I asked Blaise to find a flat for me. As soon as I decide if I’m taking it I'll let you know and send you the address, yes?” 

 

“Mh sounds great.” Harry sounded really tired now, “Come with me to the Burrow for dinner, Draco. Teddy and Andromeda will be there, and your mom will come too if I ask her.” 

 

“If they'll have me, I'll come with you.” 

 

Harry sighed and some of the tension left his body. After that, Draco stayed quiet while rubbing Harry's back. Only a few minutes later he could hear Harry's breath even out and his body grew heavy in Draco's arms. 

 

Careful not to wake him up, he released the locking charm and waited for the others to return. 

 

Ten minutes later the door slid open and Hermione gaped at them. “We’ve tried since last night to comfort him. How did you get him to sleep within fifteen minutes?”

 

“Probably because he hasn't slept if you’ve been trying since yesterday? Even the saviour has to sleep eventually.”

 

“Thank Merlin he has you as a human pillow, Ferret. Allows us to take a nap too. My mother is going to kill me if I look like I haven't slept in weeks.”

 

“Oh right, your mother, reminds me that Potter asked me to come with you lot for dinner. Do you think that's a good idea? I don't know if I'm very welcome there.”

 

“Well if Harry asked, my mother is happy to feed another mouth. You won't get out of it. Pansy, what about you? Fancy a dinner?” 

 

“Dinner with a bunch of red heads? Any single brothers left for me?” 

 

At that, Ronald laughed and shook his head, but whatever he said got lost as Harry stirred in Draco's arms. Draco cast a Muffliato around them as Harry blinked his eyes open, “What's going on?” 

 

“I asked Ronald if it was okay if I join you for dinner, that's all. He said yes, before you ask. Sleep, Potter. I'll stay, I promise. I could use some more sleep too.”

 

Yawning, Harry closed his eyes again, and because the only other option he had was to watch the others also fall asleep one after the other, Draco closed his eyes and pulled Harry a bit closer. Resting his head on Harry's, he took a deep breath and decided to sleep as well. 

 

__________________

  
  


_ Chapter 23 - King's Cross _

 

“Over here kids!” 

 

Draco slowly trailed behind the others as they made their way to Mr. Weasley, he didn't want to intrude on their meeting with family and he was still a bit knackered from sleeping so long. He had slept all the way back to London and now he was starving and his whole body hurt from sleeping hunched over for hours. He hadn't noticed when the others woke up to eat and babble; he only woke up when Harry shook him awake to tell him they would arrive in about five minutes. 

 

Now he lingered a bit awkwardly behind the others and watched as they greeted Mr. Weasley one after the other, Pansy amidst them. Draco wasn't really sure they would be so happily accepting of him in their home like Harry said they would. 

 

When they finally settled down a bit, Mr. Weasley's eyes swept over to him. Draco was unsure what to do, something told him the best thing would be to run and hide far away; the Weasleys had lost a son in the war thanks to his side. But Harry's tentative smile gave him the confidence to do the opposite. Slowly he stepped towards them and waited for Mr. Weasley to do  _ something _ .

 

“So, you're Draco. I'm happy to meet you; Harry sent his Patronus to let us know that you'd be coming over, your mother is already there.” At that, he started to chuckle and looked over to his kids, “You should have seen your mother when Narcissa  _ Malfoy  _ stepped through the Floo and instantly started to help in the kitchen. No offence to her, Draco,” he said, winking at him before he burst out laughing, “But that was the last thing we imagined would happen if a Malfoy came to the Burrow. The last thing I heard was Molly, Narcissa and Andromeda talking about changing nappies and the things they had to bear while taking care of kids.”

 

Draco laughed quietly as he took Mr. Weasley's offered hand and gave it a firm shake. “Well, mother always loved talking about me as a baby and all the things I did to her. I'm pretty sure they'll get along well if Mrs. Weasley is even half as interested in sharing baby stories as my mother is. Thanks for welcoming us to your house tonight, Mister Weasley.”

 

“Drop the formalities, call me Arthur.” Amused, Draco noticed that Mr. Weasley's ears had started to get red just like his sons’ did whenever he was feeling a bit lost. This familiarity was very soothing for him and he finally looked forward to going to the Burrow. 

 

“Well then, thanks for welcoming us to your house tonight, Arthur.”

 

“Let's gather your stuff and Apparate back home, yes? Harry could you take Draco with you? Hermione, you'll take Pansy. Anyone else coming? I'm sure Molly has cooked enough to feed the whole of London.”

 

Draco felt someone grip his arm, he looked to his side and Harry stood there with a big smile on his face. “Ready?” 

 

“I don't know if I'll ever be ready for whatever awaits me there, Potter. I mean, it's a place called ‘the Burrow’, stuffed with redheads, and my mother is there probably sharing highly embarrassing details about my childhood with everyone.” Draco could see the joyful smile on Harry's face and was glad he understood that Draco was just teasing. 

 

“I can't wait to hear all of them!” Harry laughed openly and with a quiet pop he Disapparated them from the bustling platform 9 ¾. 

 

__________________

  
  


_ Chapter 24 - The Burrow _

 

Draco opened his eyes and found himself in the front garden of a small, windswept house that looked more like someone had tried to build one house out of three totally different houses and just Spello-taped everything together with a lot of effort. It was so different to the Manor and the old Black House, or even any other house he knew, that he—to his own shock—instantly fell in love with it. Everything about this place—from the different coloured shutters, to the creaking door, the suspicious crack in the wall where flowers bloomed out, and the gnomes that were about to steal a boot screamed  _ home  _ to him. He immediately understood why Harry loved it here and had no desire to ever live at Grimmauld Place if he could live in a place like this. 

 

“I know it's not to your taste but I think it's perfect.” Draco looked at Harry,  unsure what he should say. Did Harry really believe what he had just said? How could anyone not like this house? 

 

“Not to my taste? You obviously have no idea what my taste is, Potter.”

 

“You like it then?” Harry asked hopefully. 

 

“Yes. This is everything a home should be if you ask me. And I haven't even seen the inside yet. It's just a bit overwhelming for me that places like this exist and that someone's lucky enough to grow up here. I’ve always lived in places that were so aseptic and clean, nothing was out of order and everything had to be perfect all the time.  _ This _ is so much better.”

 

“Well then, let's go inside and show you the rest of it. Get you the full Weasley experience, you know?”

 

Grinning like a loon, Harry grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the creaking door and into the bustling house. 

 

_________

  
  


Draco wasn't sure if he could move without bursting into a million tiny pieces. As soon as they had gotten inside and Mrs. Weasley had spotted him standing awkwardly behind Harry, she pushed them both into empty chairs next to each other in the stuffed kitchen and made it her goal to see how much food she could get into them over the course of the evening, all the while muttering ‘Way too thin’ and ‘I need to talk to Minerva about the food at school’, and of course Draco's favourite ‘Don't know how they would survive without me cooking for them’ as she pushed another slice of heavenly apple pie onto his plate and looked sternly at him until he started to eat again. 

 

Now that dinner was over the others slowly moved towards the living room. Draco wasn't sure if he had ever eaten so much in his entire life. Probably not. Even if the table at home had been loaded with food, Draco had never been allowed to eat however much he liked; it wasn’t the proper way to eat, his father always said to him. By the time he attended Hogwarts for his first year he didn’t even consider loading his plate like his classmates did. Mrs. Weasley had even helped his mother to a second helping of everything on the table because ‘she too was too thin, and she's not getting younger. One needs a few extra pounds in case of getting sick’. At his mother's shocked look, Draco nearly snorted the butterbeer he was drinking out through his nose. 

 

Groaning, he stretched his feet out under the now vacated table. The Burrow was nearly as hectic as a Monday morning at Hogwarts, and Draco enjoyed the few seconds of silence before he had to follow them to the other room. 

 

His peace was interrupted by Harry gracelessly flopping down into an empty chair not far from him, Teddy sleeping in his arms. Draco was relieved at his choice of chair; all through dinner they had been pressed up together, and after the train ride where Harry was practically in his lap for ages, the closeness was a bit much for him. Not that he really minded it, but it was best not to get too used to it. 

 

“You and your mother have been adopted.”

 

“Come again?” 

 

“You've been adopted. Molly’s way to show you that you're welcome here is to feed you as much as she can. She feeds you until you can't move anymore and before you know it you're wearing Weasley jumpers and getting group hugs.”

 

“Merlin save us all.” 

 

Harry laughed and patted Teddy’s back before he carefully stood up, “So are you coming or what? We're going to have a drink before you all go back home.”

 

“I'm not sure if I can have a drink without bursting, but I'll try.”

 

Draco snatched the last free spot on the comfy sofa and Harry stuck his tongue out before he sat down on the floor at Ronald's feet, maneuvering Teddy from one arm to the other. 

 

It was unbelievable how big Teddy had gotten. He wasn't a baby anymore, he had celebrated his first birthday only a few weeks ago, but he was already so big compared to the last time Draco had held him in his arms. He was about to take his first steps any day now and he already called Andromeda and his mother by their names—well not really, but Nan and Ci were close enough. Harry had held him since dinner started and something about the picture simultaneously made Draco's heart beat faster and his blood freeze. 

 

Harry and Teddy looked so comfortable together, but also so vulnerable. Two orphans who had lost their parents to a war, who had never gotten to know them and never would have any real memories of them. The first one carried the weight of the world on his shoulders and died for them to live, the second one growing so fast one could see the time fly by, his future open and bright. 

 

Draco was glad for the firewhisky someone had pushed into his hands, the burning in his throat forced him back to reality and distracted him from his train of thought. He forced his eyes away from Harry and Teddy and saw Pansy smile at him. She was currently sitting on the end of the other sofa, George Weasley half asleep next to her, his head already resting on her shoulder. She looked far too happy for being in a house full of Weasleys first thing after finishing school. If someone had told them a few years back that this is where they would end up they would have laughed straight in their face. Life certainly has a strange kind of humour. 

 

“We should go, it's late. Teddy needs a real bed to sleep in,” Andromeda said while standing up. 

 

Draco's mother followed her sister’s lead and with a look to Pansy and Draco, they did the same...Pansy only after petting George’s head and making sure he wouldn’t topple over when she stood.

Draco was already sad he had to leave after being welcomed so openly in this house full of love. But it really was getting late, and he had more plans for tonight before he could go to bed...plans that maybe would lead to his own place like this. 

 

They thanked the Weasleys for their hospitality and promised to come over again soon. After Andromeda picked up Teddy they said their goodbyes, and one after the other they left through the Floo. But before Draco could go, Harry called after him to stop him. 

 

Harry waited for the others to politely pretend they were busy with something else before he leaned in and whispered, “Remember you promised to write me.”

 

“I haven't forgotten, Potter. As soon as I know I'll tell you, okay?” 

 

“Okay, uhm great. Good night Draco.”

 

“Night, Potter.”

 

With one last glance at Harry, he stepped into the floo and away from the Burrow. 

 

__________________

  
  


_ Chapter 25 - Some Things Never Change _

 

_ Dear Potter,  _

 

_ Sorry it took me so long to write.  _

_ I took the flat Blaise found for me, it's great but very empty. I'm going to move in this weekend if you want to visit me. Bring Hermione with you, I need someone to help me with my books in the study.  _

_ The Floo address is ‘the Batcave’, I have no idea why Blaise named it that and I'm going to change it soon. He just kept laughing and stuttered something about a comic and Severus and me wearing a cloak.  _

_ Maybe you know what's up with that because I most definitely don't look like a bat, thank you very much.  _

 

_ Awaiting your reply,  _

_ Draco Malfoy  _

  
  


Draco wasn't sure if this was enough. Should he say something more than a simple ‘sorry’ after not writing for nearly two weeks? He knew it wasn't okay, but he had needed some space and time to think and plan out his flat. Looking for furniture wasn't much fun either, he had no desire to decorate his flat into a second Manor, but it wasn't easy to find something that was more him and less ‘you're the heir of a sacred house and you have to buy the best of everything’. In the end, he settled for Muggle items for most of his things, thanks to Blaise. But his flat was still very empty. 

 

He cast a Tempus and jumped up, he should have met Pansy at the Manor five minutes ago to look through his stuff and pack the things he would take to his flat. 

 

Racing down the stairs of Grimmauld, he ran into the kitchen and threw the letter on the table and asked his mother to send it to Potter before he grabbed the list of things he was going to pick up for her while he was at the Manor. Seconds later he stood on the front steps and Apparated to the front gates of the Manor where Pansy was waiting for him with a worried expression. 

 

“I thought you wouldn’t come.”

 

“Well I can't say I'm happy to be back, but it needs to be done. Ready?” 

 

“As ready as can be.”

 

Draco straightened his back before he touched the gates, which willingly opened up for him. Taking a deep breath, he began to walk towards his childhood home, desperately trying to push down the memories that came flooding back now that he was here. He was glad Pansy was with him. 

 

_________

  
  


“I've found everything on Narcissa’s list. How can I help you?” 

 

“Go through my wardrobes and pick some clothes, not too many, I'm going to buy new ones soon. And search for my favourite bed linens, you know which ones I mean. I'm going to take my bed with me.”

 

“Of course you are,” Pansy said, laughing. 

 

“It's handmade! A custom piece just for me! I designed it myself!”

 

“I know, Draco. It's just good to see that some things never change, that's all.”

 

“Never change, my arse. Don't forget to pick up your stuff too. I already bought a wardrobe for you that'll go into the second bedroom so you can stay over as often as you like.”

 

“You shouldn't say that, we both know I'm looking for a reason not to go home anymore. I will move in if you say that.”

 

“There's enough space, move in if you must. There's enough room for at least three people in my flat.”

 

“Ah think about that again, I might bring company with me. Like, say, a ginger man who I'm currently writing all the time because he finds my humour and sarcasm very refreshing after everything that’s happened.”

 

“You're kidding. A Weasley? Let me guess, the twin. Your mother is going to have a heart attack if you tell her you're going to date a Weasley.”

 

“We're not dating! Yet. We're just writing letters back and forth. He's still very depressed and if I can help him, well that's great.”

 

Draco looked at Pansy, he didn't miss her pink cheeks even if she did try to hide it by turning around to rummage through his wardrobe again. He laughed, “You're crushing on a Weasley! Never thought this day would come.”

 

“Oh! As if you're better, with your lovey-dovey eyes at Harry!” she snapped. “You still haven't told him! He won't wait forever, he'll be off the market before you can blink twice!”

 

“Well as long as he's happy that’s fine!”

 

“Don't do that to yourself, Draco.”

 

“It's fine.”

 

“Draco…”

 

“Haven't you heard? It's fine! I'm fine. Everything is just fine. Let's just do what we came  here for. I want to leave this place as quickly as possible.”

 

An hour later they had everything packed. Draco sealed the door to his rooms and together they made their way through the Manor. 

 

Some of the portraits called out to him as he walked by, calling slurs or stating that it was up to him to clear the family name and do something great with his life, and that he shouldn’t be ashamed to call himself a Malfoy, but Draco ignored them all. His name hadn't meant much to him for years now, not since he was ordered to kill Dumbledore to clear their name from everything his father had done wrong. 

 

“I shouldn't have said what I said, Draco. I'm sorry.”

 

“I'm sorry too. It wasn't right to make fun of you.”

 

“Well, like I said, some things never change. We're both little shits.”

 

They stepped out of the front door and Draco felt a heavy weight lift from him as soon as he had closed it behind them. “You're right, we are. Let's go back to Grimmauld, mother is waiting for us with tons of food and hopefully a bottle of whisky.”

 

__________________

 

_ Chapter 26 - Not A Batcave _

 

“So this is your flat? It really is quite empty.” Harry had arrived, with Hermione and Ronald in tow, about five minutes ago and had since inspected the whole flat, except for Draco's bedroom. No one except for Pansy was allowed in there, it was his room and his room only. And the only reason Pansy was even allowed to enter was because she already knew all of his deepest secrets anyway...and because there was no chance in hell he could keep anything from that nosy bitch. And because Draco loved her and trusted that she wouldn’t tell anyone about his small picture board on the wall, or that the picture of Harry carrying him back to Hogwarts stood on his nightstand instead of hanging with the others. 

 

His bedroom was the only room that was already finished, the other rooms were still mostly empty. The only things in them were the boxes the Muggle furniture shops had delivered yesterday, and one bag in each room that included everything that would go in that room, thanks to Undetectable Extension Charms. 

 

“I don't know why you wear glasses since your eyesight seems to work so well, Potter. Yes it  _ is _ empty, that is because I moved in  _ today _ . And I was hoping you could help me? Please? Blaise will be here soon and if you know anyone else with superior furnishing taste I'd be glad if you would invite them over. Or really anyone willing to help, I honestly don't care as long as we get this done.”

 

“Don't be so tense, Draco. We'll help. I’ll ask Ginny and Luna to come over too,” Harry said, grinning. 

 

“I asked George too, he'll come over as soon as Lee arrives to take over the shop,” Pansy called out from the next room where she was desperately trying to sort through the boxes that included all the things for his kitchen. 

 

“Great, that should do. Hermione, could you help me in the study? I won't let these peasants touch my books, many of them are antique or the last of their kind or first editions. Potter, Ronald, you can take over the living room. And if Luna and Ginevra find the time to help, they can take over the dining room. Pansy and George will get the kitchen and Blaise will get the bathroom. This might work out after all.”

 

After his instructions were given, everyone jumped into action, Harry stuck his head into the Floo to call for Ginevra and Luna, Pansy screamed because she cut her finger and Hermione made her way to the study, eyes already shining in anticipation of getting her hands on his books. 

 

“Where do we start?” 

 

“Good question. I've never done this before, but let's start with constructing the bookshelves before we enlarge the desk and armchairs, and when that's done we can sort through the stuff and put everything into place? I also nicked a carpet from the Manor that I want in this room by the armchairs, it’s in the bag with the other stuff, we should put it out before we put up the chairs.”

 

“Sounds like a plan, let's see how much we can do before Ron gets cranky because he's hungry.” With a twitch of her wand the boxes opened up and boards flew out to sort themselves into size and kind. 

 

“So I guess you've done this before?” Draco asked, astonished. 

 

“Once. I altered my parents’ memory and sent them to Australia to keep them safe while I was on the run with Harry. I found them before we came back to Hogwarts, fixed everything I had done, and helped them to come back to London.” She smiled sadly at him before she cast a Scourgify over the boards. “It wasn't easy, they were pretty mad at me. I'm their only child and even if it hadn’t been possible for them to remember me again if anything had happened, they were still really mad I deleted myself out of their lives as soon as the memories came back. They even tried to talk me out of coming back to Hogwarts. I had to promise them to never do something like that again and explain in exact detail what my plans for the next ten years were before they even considered letting me go again. Anyway, when they returned we had to find a new flat because theirs was gone and we had to furnish it. Ron and Harry helped me and thanks to magic we were able to finish it in one day. It will be like that here too, I'm sure. Tonight, your apartment stands.”

 

Draco tried to swallow around the lump in his throat, “I'm sorry. I had no idea—”

 

“Don't be, it's not your fault. None of it is. I already told you that last year. Where do you want to put the shelves?”

 

Draco pointed at the wall on the other side of the room and Hermione whipped her wand quickly into the air before pointing it there, and just like that the first shelf stood. 

 

“You have to teach me that spell.”

 

Laughing, she turned around and started to explain the spell; it took Draco a few tries, but after that they quickly managed to put everything up and soon they began sorting through his belongings, only taking a break for a quick, late lunch Mrs. Weasley had sent them.

 

By the time it got dark outside his body was sore and his brain was tired, but it was worth it. A minute ago they had put the last book onto the shelf and now they stood and marveled at the sight of his new study. It was perfect. Even better than Draco had imagined it. The old desk stood in the centre of the room, the same dark wood as his new shelves. The brown leather armchairs in the corner looked more than comfy for a long reading session and the bright plush carpet completed everything beautifully. 

 

Behind them, the door opened and Harry stepped in, “Draco? I think we're all done. Blaise wants to order some pizzas, and Ron and I have a little surprise waiting for you in the living room.”

 

“Well let's see what you've done to my apartment while I was busy with the important tasks.”

 

They followed Harry through the small hallway to the living room where Draco could hear loud laughter and a lot of voices. Stepping inside, he nearly lost it, but in a good way. 

 

He hadn't seen much of it during their short lunch break, mostly half-built furniture and ripped cardboards, but now, now it looked like a mixture of their eighth year sitting room and the Weasley’s living room. He hadn't even bought some of the stuff in here. There were two comfy sofas instead of the one he had ordered, a small shelf full of books he hadn't seen before, and one corner of the room was nicely decorated with a lot of plants and a huge pillow to relax on near the window. One wall was covered with colourful splotches and a lot of framed pictures and on the other there was—well that was new, he had no idea what exactly it could be, it was a huge black box on a stand with two other, much smaller, black boxes underneath it. 

 

“What is that, and where did all the extra stuff come from?” 

 

“Well, we had a bit of time while Luna painted the wall. So Ron and I went to the shop and bought the rest, and because I know you'll love it, I bought you a TV, a Video Recorder and a DVD Player, I'll show you how it works. You can watch movies on them.”

 

“Movies? What? Is that Muggle, Potter? It won't work here.”

 

“Of course it will. We fixed the problem, thanks to Arthur. Do you like it?”

 

Harry looked hopefully at him and Draco couldn't help but laugh at his large, puppy eyes, “Yes I love it. Well, except that strange TV thing, I still don't know why I would need something like that.”

 

“Now that that's settled I would love to order us some pizza before we starve. Harry can explain the TV to you while we wait, and then we can eat and drink a few beers while watching a movie,” Blaise interrupted, while waving the takeaway menu at their faces. 

 

After ordering their food they ended up in front of the TV, Harry explaining to Draco what exactly  _ movies _ were—longer versions of their pictures, but with sound—and they settled on watching  _ Taxi _ . Luna and Draco were the ones who laughed the loudest, Draco even forgetting to eat from time to time because he was way too fascinated by his new TV. By the end of the movie he swore to himself that he would never step foot inside a car, ever, even though Harry promised him that it wasn't like that in reality. Draco wouldn’t take the risk. 

 

The pizzas were gone and the movie had ended, and it was time for Draco to thank everyone for their help; after that, they all said their goodbyes and left Draco alone in his new home. He still had to explore the other rooms, but now that the others were gone he suddenly felt exhausted. Flicking his wand over his shoulder, he left the living room and went straight to bed, he would take care of the trash in the morning. On his way to the bedroom he peeled himself out of his clothes and dropped them onto the floor before falling face first onto his bed and falling asleep within seconds. 

 

__________________

  
  


_ Chapter 27 - Movie Night _

  
  


“Draco? We're here! And we brought the blankets and movie!” 

 

“Come in! Just making some popcorn. Is Luna with you, Potter? I could use her help.”

 

“Coming!”

 

It was Saturday. Ever since Draco had moved into his flat it had became the centre of Saturday movie nights, occasionally with too much alcohol. They would all come over to his flat and watch movies together, but it wasn’t the only day he would have visitors. His mother visited at least once a week, Pansy popped in for breakfast most days, and Harry visited nearly as often as Pansy. Often, Harry would bring Teddy and they would play with him or Draco would read to the both of them. On occasions when Teddy wasn't with Harry they would cook something and end up in front of the TV with a bottle of beer or elfwine until one of them got tired, then Harry would go home and Draco would go to his bed or his study. 

 

Once the popcorn was ready and shared over a few bowls Draco and Luna carried them to the living room where the movie was already waiting for them. Taking their usual spots, they sat down and Draco climbed under the blanket he shared with Harry. It had taken him a while to get used to it, but it only happened on their movie nights and the others did the same, so it was fine. 

 

“What are we watching today?” Ginevra asked as she pulled Luna into her lap. 

 

“ _ Aristocats _ ,” Hermione said. “It's a Disney movie.”

 

“Oh I love Disney movies!” 

 

“Everyone loves Disney movies, Luna.”

 

“Could you lot be quiet so that we can start the movie?” 

 

“Why are you even here if you're so cranky, Harry?” Ronald asked. 

 

“I'm not cranky, I'm tired. There's a difference.”

 

Now that Draco took a closer look, Harry really did look tired, he had dark circles under his eyes and he looked like he would fall asleep any second now. “Well, better start the movie before Potter here falls asleep. Shall we?”

 

Hermione pressed play on the remote and the movie began. Draco should have known it was about cats, what is it with Disney and talking pets? What's next? Talking furniture? Sighing, he leaned back to enjoy it nevertheless. 

 

Halfway through the movie Draco felt Harry's head fall onto his shoulder, accompanied by a light snore. Guessing by the way he had looked earlier, Draco should have known that this would happen, this is also the reason he let him sleep as he tried to eat his popcorn quietly. 

 

After the final scene, the cats living happily ever after in that huge house with the crazy cat lady, Ronald blew his nose like a mating erumpent and Draco tried to shush him before the noise woke Harry, but Ronald only laughed. 

 

“Don't worry Ferret, that won’t wake him up. Actually, there aren't many things that do wake him if he's asleep. Loud knocking on wood, shaking him awake, or screaming ‘watch out’ are the only things I know. He prefers the shaking, I wouldn’t do anything else if I were you. Oh wait, Seamus once woke him by slapping Harry's face with his dick back in fifth year, that worked too."

 

“Well I definitely won't wake him like that!” 

 

“Don't worry, we'll wake him in a minute. I'm glad he fell asleep, actually, I wanted to ask you something.”

 

Draco didn't like the look on Hermione’s face, something about it told him he was in deep trouble, even though he was totally sure he hadn't done anything wrong lately. 

 

“Don't look so worried, it's not about you. Well at least I don’t think it is. Harry has been behaving strange lately, he's moody and distracted and I thought because he has spent so much time with you lately, maybe you know what's going on with him?” 

 

“Huh? No. He has been normal around me. Maybe a bit quiet, now that I think of it, but nothing that worried me.”

 

“Harry's head has been flooded with Wrackspurts lately, but you won't listen to me. He's busy with something like back in your sixth year. Maybe you should ask him what's up, Draco? I'm sure he'll tell you,” Luna chimed in. 

 

“Why would he tell me if he won't even tell Hermione and Ronald what's wrong with him, Luna?” 

 

“Well, you're his best friend, besides Ron. And Ron has Hermione, Harry knows he'll tell her and that she'll insist on talking to him about it. Harry never has been a fan of talking stuff through, he's more of a doer, stumbling head first into danger. I have the feeling you could spare him that. You could have saved us all from so many troubles if you two came together earlier, now that I think of it.”

 

“I don't know if this will work, Luna. But I'll talk to him the next time he visits, yes? Not tonight though, he's too tired.”

 

“Thank you, Draco.” Hermione said with a small smile. “Ron? Could you wake him now so that we can go home? I promised Molly to help her with dinner tomorrow and you know that means I will have to get up at an unholy hour so that we can get everything done in time.”

 

“Sure, love.” While Ron tried to shake Harry awake the others also slowly started to collect their blankets and other stuff they had brought with them. The moment Luna followed Ginevra through the Floo, Harry finally woke up and stared at them with huge eyes. 

 

“What time is it? Where are the others? I fell asleep, didn't I?” 

 

“Clever, Potter. As always,” Draco teased. “The others went home just a second ago, Ronald has been trying to wake you for at least five minutes now. You fell asleep in the middle of the movie and snored into my ear.”

 

Harry yawned and mumbled a quiet “sorry” before he stood up and swayed into Ronald’s arms, who caught him right away before he could fall down. 

 

“Let's go home mate, you can stay with us tonight. Right ‘Mione?” 

 

“Of course. Let's go. Night Draco, thank you.”

 

“Of course, Hermione. Good night.”

 

Draco watched them go with a strange feeling in his gut. How was it possible that he hadn't noticed something was wrong with Harry? He could slap himself  for that. 

 

Grabbing his best bottle of Odgen’s, he went to his study. Maybe a night spent with his books could help him now. He wouldn’t find an answer there, but at least it was something to do. 

 

__________________

  
  


_ Chapter 28 - Remember? _

 

“Potter? Is something wrong? You were really quiet today.”

 

They sat together in the dining room, eating the salmon they had just made, and this time even Draco noticed Harry was somehow off, he was too quiet and showed little to no interest in teasing Draco, even after he'd dropped the vegetables by accident. But he had no idea what it could be. 

 

“Huh? Oh yeah, sorry. I'm a bit distracted lately, am I? Hermione asked me too. It's nothing.” Harry didn't look up as he said that, instead he played with the food on his plate. 

 

“Potter? Look, I know we just became friends, and if you don't want to tell me that's fine, but maybe I can help with whatever it is.”

 

“Yeah… Friends… We're friends now, aren't we?”

 

“Well I would say so. You're here eating all my food most days of the week and half of the furniture in my living room technically belongs to you.”

 

“Yeah, you're right. I'm sorry. I just thought, maybe…”

 

“Maybe what, Potter?” 

 

“Nothing. Hey, you remember the guy who helped me carry the shots to our table at the Broomsticks?” 

 

“Mr. Universe and saviour of our saviour? How could I forget him?” Draco had a feeling where this was going and he wanted to cover his ears until Harry finished what he was about to say, instead, he schooled his expression and tried to keep his mask in place. 

 

“Yeah right, that one. See, we've been writing for a while now and he's quite a nice bloke. Now George has asked me out on a date and I'm not really sure what to do.”

 

Draco's blood froze and his heart started to beat in his throat, he knew this would happen eventually, but why that guy? He remembered him clearly, he hadn't once smiled for real and Draco wanted to scratch his cold eyes out. But if he’s what Harry wanted, that was fine with him. He would get over it somehow. “First of all Potter, you have to find another name for him. Pansy is already the one with a George. What's his last name again? Secondly, I can't tell you what to do; if you want to date him, or at least give him a chance, then take the invitation. If you don't want it, then don't.”

 

“It's easy like that, isn't it?” 

 

“Well, yes? If you want it to be that easy, it is. And I'll be here for you if it goes wrong, Hermione and Ronald too, and the movie nights.” Draco managed a small smile, even if he knew better. Yes they would be here, all of them. 

 

“Great. Well I'd better go and answer him now, okay? I think he’s waited long enough for his reply.” Harry stood and headed for the door but turned around again, “Thanks, Draco. I'll come over soon again, yes?” 

 

“Of course, Potter.” 

 

And with that, Harry was gone. 

 

__________________


	6. Chapter 6

_ Chapter 29 - A Friend _

 

“Draco? Fuck, what happened to you? I saw the dining room and thought someone had attacked you!” 

 

“Just a rough night, Pans.” Draco had no idea his voice could sound so croaky, maybe it had been a bad idea to tell Harry what he had yesterday. Maybe he wouldn’t get over it, after all. 

 

After Harry left Draco had ‘accidentally’ destroyed half of his dining room before he fell into his bed crying and clutching a bottle of firewhisky to his chest. He located the bottle on his nightstand, half of it was gone, which would explain his terrible headache. “I think I fucked up yesterday, Pansy.”

 

“What happened? Did you and Harry have a fight?” she sat down on his bed and began to stroke his back as she waited for his answer. But Draco couldn't, instead he started sobbing again and buried his head in Pansy’s lap. Maybe if he got this out of his system now, everything would be fine. 

 

As soon as he calmed down a bit Pansy freed herself carefully, “I'll run a bath for you, love. Wait here. I'll be right back, yes?”

 

Draco didn't need to answer, Pansy had her war voice back, she had helped him through worse and knew what she was doing even if it had never yet been a broken heart she had to mend for him, especially one that was his own fault. Draco would prefer being Greyback’s doggie-toy over this a million times, this felt way worse. 

 

Half an hour later he was soaking in his bathtub together with Pansy, her soft body against his and the lavender oil in the water did wonders for his mood. 

 

“Sorry.”

 

“Don't be. Can you tell me what happened?” 

 

“Potter asked me for my opinion on whether or not he should accept the invitation for a date with that fucker George we met at the Broomsticks. And I think I might have told him he should.”

 

“Oh Draco…why did you do that?”

 

“Because I can't lose him, Pansy. I just can't. He's everything to me.”

 

“Is there a chance you could stop him? Maybe if you told him now?”

 

“No, I can't do that Pans. Besides, he sent the owl yesterday. There's nothing I could do even if I wanted to.”

 

“We'll get through this, love. Let's get out of here and make some breakfast. I'll clean the dining room while you get dressed.”

 

_________

  
  


Draco wasn't really hungry, every bite felt like sandpaper in his throat, but he tried to eat enough to satisfy Pansy. She had sent  _ her _ George a note to let him know that she wouldn’t be coming over today before she blocked the Floo and turned on the TV. They now sat and watched something called cartoons, while Draco tried to swallow his toast without choking, or worse, thanks to the whisky. 

 

Somewhere around noon both of them fell asleep on the sofa and when Draco woke up again it was already late afternoon. He felt a bit better now even if he was sweating in Pansy’s death grip around his middle. Suddenly, he heard something tapping impatiently at his window, probably the reason he had woken up. 

 

Groaning, he stood to open the window for the moody owl, who thanked him for it by hitting his head with her wing as she swept in. 

 

“You're not the only one having a shite day, you know? No need to hit me on the head you filthy bird!”

 

“Are you really fighting with an owl right now?” came Pansy’s sleepy voice from behind him. 

 

“It started it!” 

 

“It's a bird, Draco. It doesn't even know how to start a fight with you.”

 

Draco didn't answer that, he knew the bird hadn't done this by accident. Or, maybe he  _ was _ just looking for a reason to snap at someone who wasn't Pansy. He tried to pull the letter free from the owl's foot while it snapped at him and caught his finger, which instantly started to bleed. Now it was clear to him that this owl DID start it, no matter what Pansy said. Finally he managed to snatch the letter from the grumpy owl’s foot, which earned him a peck on his arm, and Draco sat down to read it. He didn't know the owl, but he most definitely knew the chicken scratches. 

 

“It's from Potter.”

 

“Don't open it then,” Pansy yawned. 

 

“I have to open it, Pansy. What if it's important?”

 

“Can't be that important since yesterday, but you won't listen to me anyway.”

 

She wasn't wrong there, he would open the letter anyway, even if he had to wait until Pansy was gone. Better to get it over with now. With shaky hands, he broke the seal and read the hastily scribbled message. 

  
  


_ Draco,  _

 

_ Is everything OK? I tried to come through earlier, but your Floo is blocked.  _

_ Is this because of yesterday? Please tell me. If you don't answer, I'll come over and bombard your door to make sure you're alright.  _

 

_ Harry _

 

_ Ps: I hope you didn't make Aphrodite wait, she's Luna's owl and she gets mean if you make her wait for too long.  _

  
  


Draco stared angrily at the letter and read it a second time, and then a third time out loud to Pansy, before he scribbled an answer and sent it away. 

  
  


_ Don't you dare  do anything to my door, Potter!  _

_ I'm having a day off with Pansy and we were sleeping when this ill-natured owl woke me up and attacked me! I'm fucking bleeding, Potter!  _

 

_ Tell Luna the name is inappropriate, she should think about renaming it Hades instead.  _

 

_ D. M.  _

  
  


It didn't take long for the owl to return with an answer. Draco let her in straight away this time but she wasn't in a better mood and aimed for his other hand as he snatched the letter away. 

  
  


_ Okay, tell Pansy I said hi.  _

 

_ I told Luna but she won't change it. Said something about love doesn't like to be kept waiting either before she went back to Teddy's room. Sorry for getting attacked.  _

 

_ See you soon,  _

_ Harry _

  
  


_ Potter,  _

 

_ Death won't wait for anyone either, just like this owl. So it should be called Hades.  _

 

_ Please don't send a reply, Hades just tried to claw my eye out.  _

 

_ D. M.  _

  
  


Pansy  rolled her eyes at him when he laid back down on the sofa next to her, but she kept her mouth shut, which was for the best. He knew that he had let another chance go by, but there was nothing he could do about it. He might need a few days, but it would get easier eventually, as long as he didn’t have to see them together everything would be fine. It's not like he hadn’t mastered the game of suppressed feelings for years now, this wouldn’t be any different. But this time, this time, it was for a good cause. This time, he was doing this to keep a friend and not to please his family. 

 

__________________

  
  


_ Chapter 30 - Not A Single Thought _

 

It had been three weeks since Harry had his first date with George, or rather, Prescod, which is what they agreed to call him. Three weeks and not much had changed. Except, really everything had. Harry had missed last week's movie night because he was on a date, and he was about to miss tonight’s movie too. Also he hadn’t been visiting as often as he used to, which was understandable, now that he had something else to do. But Draco missed him. His dinners were no fun anymore and even Pansy and George coming over didn’t really help. Every night after dinner he would bury himself in his study and try to learn as many new spells as he could that might help him in whatever he wanted to do with his future. 

 

Hermione was about to join the Ministry while Ronald planned to work with George in the joke shop. George had asked Draco if he wanted to join them as their potions expert until he found something else to do with his life, and Draco had agreed to think about the offer. If his days were going to be this boring he'd probably take it, it was just a question of when. 

Pansy, on the other hand, refused George's offer; she had found something else to do that would start in about two weeks, but she refused to tell anyone what it was. 

 

None of this would help Draco with his foul mood; he huffed and made his way from his study to the kitchen to prepare the usual load of popcorn for him and his guests, who would be arriving any second now. He hoped the calming routine would help to cheer him up before Pansy arrived as she would immediately see what mood he was in right now and pester him about it. 

 

Draco made it just to his kitchen door before Pansy arrived. One skeptical look from her and Draco found himself being pushed into his bathroom. 

 

“We're going out tonight, no movie. The others will be here soon so you’d better get dressed. Muggle. Hurry up.” She slammed the bathroom door shut behind him and Draco was left wondering what in the hell had just happened. 

 

“Pansy I don't want to go out! I want to stay at home and—”

 

“—mope around. Yeah, I got that. Not a chance. Take a shower and get dressed. You can leave early, but I won't allow you to stay home.”

 

“You know I strongly dislike you, right?” Draco said through the closed door. 

 

“Don't care!” 

 

Draco was still peeved when he got out of the shower ten minutes later. He heard voices in his living room as he stepped in front of his wardrobe, but he couldn't be bothered to hurry. If they decided, without consulting him, to go out then they would gladly wait until he was ready. Maybe if he took too long they would even go without him. Of course, he should have known that his tactics wouldn’t work with Pansy involved. 

 

“Why are you still standing here in nothing other than your towel?” Pansy’s voice came from behind him. “Wait, I've got it.” With a flick of her wand, some of his clothes flew from his wardrobe to the bed and Draco huffed. 

 

“You don't know what I've got in there. What if I wanted to wear something else?” 

 

“You don't. And I know exactly what you were going to choose. Black boxer briefs, your tight black jeans and the light blue shirt. Put it on and come to the living room. Finnigan already pulled a bottle of something out of somewhere and now they are waiting for us. I know you're still miserable, but it won't get better if you don't do anything about it. Please, Draco. I'm worried.”

 

“Fine. Yes, I'm going with you. And I'll try to have fun. And if that doesn’t work I’ll just drink until I do have fun, yes?”

 

Pansy smiled at him before she turned around and left. If she chose this outfit for him, and judging by hers, they weren’t just going to a pub tonight. 

 

Five minutes later he entered the living room dressed and styled, and if anyone noticed the black eyeliner he had added for good measure, they didn't say anything about it. 

 

“Took your time, mate! Here, have a drink with us! Eh, maybe two, you need a bit of colour in your face before we go.” Seamus pushed two shots towards him and Draco downed them immediately—if he was going to a Muggle club he was going to need them. 

 

It wasn't long before they all Flooed to Central London, where Pansy took the lead and directed them to one of the nearby clubs. Thanks to a sneaky Confundo, which was highly illegal according to Hermione, they didn’t have to wait in line and soon entered the crowded and noisy club, where Draco and Pansy headed straight for the bar. 

 

_________

  
  


Three shots and two colourful cocktails later, Draco found himself on the dance floor surrounded by sweaty people, the bass humming through his body while he moved to the beat of the music. It was the first time in weeks that he didn’t spare a single thought of Harry. 

 

He didn’t think of Harry as he ordered his third and fourth cocktail, or as he made eyes with the bloke on the other side of the club, or even as said guy dropped to his knees in the loo to suck him off...and especially not as a blinding flash of light and the characteristic pop of Apparition forced Draco back into his surroundings. 

 

__________________

  
  


_ Chapter 31 - A Picture In The Papers _

 

“Looks like someone had a lot of fun last night. Even if that someone wasn't interested in joining us at first.”

 

“Fuck you, Pans. Which one is it?” 

 

“ _ Daily Prophet _ , of course. So you knew?” 

 

“Well a flashing light isn't that low-key, is it? How bad is it?”

 

“Bad enough...but the picture is rather spectacular,” Pansy said with a smirk.

 

“Mhhh, let me get out of bed and eat some breakfast before I look at it. 

 

“It's nearly noon.”

 

“So?”

 

“I thought we could go out for lunch? Or get some takeaway?” 

 

“You can fetch some takeaway while I shower. Surprise me. And hide that goddamn newspaper somewhere before you go.

 

Pansy snickered, but left without any further comment about the article and when she returned Draco was already sitting in the living room waiting for her. 

 

After a lunch of fish and chips, as if Draco could stomach that after last night, though he did try, Pansy Accio’d the  _ Prophet _ from her room and smacked it onto the table in front of him. 

  
  


**_Formerly known Death Eater found his love for Muggles._ **

 

_ On Saturday night the former Death Eater, Draco Malfoy, discovered his love for Muggles. But in a totally different way than one would have expected. _

_ Over the past year, several reports have reached the  _ Prophet _ with news that our beloved war hero Harry Potter was spotted with the Death Eater Draco Malfoy, some going so far as to speculate that they were dating.  _

 

_ After last night, we can at least guarantee that they won't be dating any longer.  _

 

_ One of our diligent photographers was on his way home when he spotted a group of, to us, well known people in Muggle London. He managed to follow them, unnoticed, to a nightclub where he  watched them dance for some time, until Draco Malfoy vanished into thin air. Fifteen minutes later our photographer took the picture below, which leaves little to no doubt where his loyalties now stand.  _

 

_ We will try our best to keep you up to date with all the latest news about this potential love affair.  _

 

_ Yours _

 

_ P. G. N.  _

_ Assistant to Rita Skeeter  _

  
  


Underneath the article, Draco watched himself receiving a rather good blowjob. Pansy was right about the picture, it was spectacular. Draco had his hands buried in the guy’s hair, his eyeliner already smudged, and his hair wild from dancing. He knew the exact moment he was about to come because he bit his lip so hard it nearly started bleeding, until he noticed the camera and the loop began again. 

 

At least no one could see the Muggle’s face. 

 

Now he had only to wait for the Howlers to arrive because he had dared to break Harry's heart, but something told him that wouldn't be the worst part. And he was right. 

 

_________

 

“DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY! I wish I'd have given you more names so I could yell those right now too! How could you have done that? And most importantly, how could you have been so careless to get caught like that!?!? Is your reputation not ruined enough by now?!? Getting caught with your John Thomas in that poor Muggle’s mouth? Really? Do you have any idea what it’s like to see a picture like that of your own son in the newspaper? What in Merlin’s fucking manhood is wrong with you? If your father gets his hands on this he'll have a stroke!”

 

“Mother your Black is showing, and Pansy is with me.” 

 

“I DON'T FUCKING CARE! How could you, Draco?!? Your chances of getting a job were already bad, but with this you'll never get one now! No one is going to hire you with this out in public! And I don't want to see my son’s private parts while eating breakfast!”

 

“There was nothing to see mother, the bloke’s head blocked the view…”

 

“Stop it! I don't want to hear what, and what not, was in that picture! What are you going to do about this mess?!?” 

 

Draco kneeled in front of his Floo and did his best not to pinch his nose, or smack his head onto the floor. He had feared this; it was either this, or her coming straight over to hex him into oblivion, and Draco didn't know which one he preferred. Pansy, on the other hand, sat behind him and tried her best to not laugh out loud. 

 

“Look, mother. There's nothing I can do about this now, and I'm sorry, if that helps. I had a bit too much to drink and I shouldn't have done that. But you don't have to worry about me getting a job. I have an offer and I'm going to take it. It's well paid and well respected, and I’ll be following in Sev’s footsteps with it.”

 

“Potions? I thought you lost interest in them?” 

 

“Just because I have had other things on my mind over the last few years doesn't mean I've lost my interest in potions, mother. I’ll be free to experiment there with anything I ever wanted as long as it helps the business somehow, which will increase my skills and before you can blink twice I'll make my Master in Potions.”

 

“Fine! But I never want to see you like that again! Ever!” 

 

“I'll be careful next time, mother.” This time Pansy couldn't hold back her laughter and it took everything in Draco to not join in with her. 

 

“There won't be a next time, or I'll come over and chop it off in person! Do you understand me, Draco?”

 

“Yes, mother. I really am sorry. None of that was planned.”

 

“Good, I'll leave you two to it now. Don't think that I'm not still angry with you, mister!” With that, her head vanished and Draco groaned in frustration. 

 

“You were right, how could I have forgotten your mother was a Black. I’ve never heard her talk like that or, to be more accurate, I’ve never heard her use words like that. That was hilarious.”

 

“Shut up, Pans.”

 

“Don't be moody now, Draco. That went better than expected. So you're going to take George’s offer?” 

 

“Yes. I think it's what I need right now.”

 

“He said you would. How is it he knew that when I still wasn't sure about it?” 

 

“He's a businessman, and you're you.”

 

“Oh, thanks a lot. I've been invited to the Burrow today, you could join me and tell him.”

 

“I can't go to the Burrow after today, Pansy.”

 

“Sure you can. It'll be a good topic to bring up if it gets too quiet. And Harry's guy isn't invited, Molly dislikes him.”

 

“Wow, she even likes me, at least I think so. He must be a right tit if Molly Weasley dislikes him.”

 

“So you're coming with me?” 

 

“Well I can't say no, can I?” 

 

“Nope, no chance.”

 

Draco couldn't help but laugh. There were very few things he could refuse Pansy, and visiting the Burrow wasn't one of those things. 

 

__________________

  
  


_ Chapter 32 - Some Words _

 

“Mum? I brought guests with me!” 

 

“That's lovely, Georgie! Go and wash your hands and come to the kitchen to help—oh my!” Molly had stuck her head out of the kitchen to see who had joined George and the second she spotted Draco, she went pale before turning a deep shade of red. But it only took her a few seconds before she managed to pull herself together again. “Pansy! Draco! It's so lovely to have you back here! Go wash your hands, dinner will be ready in a few!” With that, she turned on her heels and went back to the kitchen. 

 

“Well that wasn't nearly as embarrassing as I thought it would be,” Draco said. 

 

“Eh, that woman has a lot of kids. She's seen worse than that picture in her life, believe me. Once she caught Charlie—ah, that's not something I should tell you before you’ve eaten something. And definitely not right afterwards. Let's go before she comes looking for us and finds you in another compromising position.”

 

“Ha. Ha. Ha…”

 

Dinner was as normal as could be at the Burrow. It was loud, the room was stuffed, and Draco found himself sitting far away from Harry. He hadn't really looked at Draco since he had arrived; Draco caught him staring once, but Harry just turned red and looked away again. 

 

“So Draco,” George began “I heard you've been pretty  _ hard  _ working lately?”

 

“Yes, Draco! Tell George about all the new stuff you learned to do with your  _ wand  _ lately!” Pansy said with a smirk. 

 

“Oh, I can  _ picture  _ it!” Ginevra grinned while she looked up from her plate. 

 

“Oh please tell us! But wait until I return from the  _ loo.  _ I don't want to miss a single moment of this. I'm sure it will  _ blow _ my mind!” 

 

“Really, Luna? You too?” 

 

“Kids! Stop this! Draco, could you join me in the living room for a second?” Molly pushed her chair back and walked out of the kitchen and Draco had no other choice but to follow her. 

 

“Sit with me, please.” Molly patted the sofa next to her and waited for Draco to join her before she started again, “First of all, I'm sorry for their behaviour. I just wanted to let you know that we, meaning Arthur and I, are not going to judge you for whatever the  _ Daily Prophet _ writes. I tried to avoid talking about it, but I couldn't let them tease you without letting you know. We’ve all had things about us in the papers in the past, and most of it wasn't nice. You're always welcome here. Just so you know.”

 

Draco tried to swallow around the lump in his throat, and when he opened his mouth to answer his voice came out a bit croaky. “Thank you, Mrs. Weasley. I don't mind them teasing me about it; I would probably do the same to be honest. Just a bit too much alcohol mixed up with bad timing.”

 

“Oh call me Molly, love. And believe me when I say that none of that matters here at my house. We all have some experience with bad timings. That said, let's go back to the others before they think of even more innuendos.”

 

“Is it okay with you if I go for a walk instead? I think I need some air.”

 

“Okay, but remember what I said. None of that matters to us, Draco. I'll pack you some leftovers to take with you later.” 

 

Draco managed a small smile before he literally fled through the front door. He walked aimlessly through the slowly darkening landscape until he found a big, old tree where he sat down to think.

 

That was where Harry found him half an hour later. 

 

“Draco? Can I sit?” 

 

Draco nodded and Harry sat next to him. The distance that had built between them over the last couple of weeks still felt strange to Draco. Harry stayed quiet and Draco had no idea what he should say, so he kept his mouth shut and waited, even if he didn't know what for. 

 

“I'm sorry.” Draco had no idea how much time had passed since Harry had joined him and he nearly missed Harry's whispered words, but for the small touch to his hand. 

 

“What for, Potter?” 

 

“I wasn't there; not yesterday...and a lot of times before that. I'm a shit friend. I thought I could make it work. You and George, er... Prescod, but I couldn't. And I'm sorry for that.”

 

Draco's heart clenched at Harry's casual mention of Prescod, but he wouldn't show it, he couldn’t allow that. “It's okay, Potter. He's your partner, of course you can't be at my place as often as you were before. Young love and all that crap, you know.”

 

“Yeah… What's his name?”

 

“Who's name?” 

 

“The Muggle’s?” 

 

“Oh, uhm. Now that you ask, I have no idea.”

 

“You have no idea?” 

 

“Nope. Listen, Pansy forced me to go out with them because she said she couldn't watch me sit at home anymore; I got drunk and before I knew what was going on it had already happened. I received a rather good blowjob, I never plan to see the bloke again, my picture was all over the news today, and my mother screamed at me for at least ten minutes. By tomorrow morning my house will be flooded with Howlers and I just fled from your family because they are either shit heads, or too nice to me. That's the whole story.”

 

“You could stay here tonight? I mean, I have a cot in my room where you could sleep. We can destroy the Howlers together tomorrow morning.”

 

“No, I can't do that. Prescod won't like it if I sleep in your room. I'll go home.”

 

“Hmm. I really am sorry, Draco. I'll come over next Saturday for movie night, yes?”

 

“Don't worry about me, Potter. I'm happy for you. Come over whenever you're up for it. Now let's head back, I'm tired.”

 

Draco could see that Harry wanted to say something else, but seemingly he changed his mind, and a second later he stood and offered Draco his hand to help him up. 

 

Together they walked back to the Burrow, both lost in their own thoughts. 

 

__________________

  
  


_ Chapter 33 - Coming Back Home _

  
  


Movie night rolled around and Draco hadn't seen Harry since last Sunday. Not that he had much time to think about it, he was busy with the Howlers he was still receiving and with studying his Potions books. He and George had agreed that Draco would start his work for the shop on Monday morning, the same day Pansy was to start her mysterious job somewhere else. He had thought about blowing off movie night for a few extra hours of sleep tonight but Pansy convinced him not to. 

 

Even bigger was his surprise as he returned from the kitchen to find Harry sitting in his usual spot, already grinning at him, with a blanket thrown over him and Draco's spot. 

 

“Oi Ferret, stop gawking and sit down. We want to watch the puppy film. Unless you'd rather go out again, I wouldn't mind something to drink.”

 

“Shut it Weasel, I thought we'd watch a horror movie today?” Draco carefully sat down and draped the blanket over himself before he busied himself with the bowl of popcorn. It was quite a surprise for him that Harry had really made it. 

 

“Oh! We wanted to watch one,” Luna chimed in, “but Ron couldn't sleep for a few nights after the last one so Hermione said no. It's Disney again! I really love Disney movies!” 

 

“Everyone loves—”

 

“Yes, Hermione. You said that already. Everyone loves Disney movies. But Luna  _ really _ loves them; look she's got a Disney tattoo on her leg now.” Ginny pulled Luna's leg onto her lap and pushed her joggers up a bit to show everyone. There really was a tattoo: the Aristocats blinked at them before romping and rolling around her ankle until Ginny dropped the joggers and covered them again. 

 

“Okay, I won't say anything anymore,”  Hermione burst out laughing. “Point taken, you love Disney, Luna.”

 

And just like that, Draco felt that everything was normal again. 

 

Halfway through the movie Draco had to force himself to stay awake; he definitely hadn't slept enough the last couple of days, or weeks, and he felt so comfy here under the blanket and right next to Harry that it was torture for his tired brain. 

 

After one particularly large yawn, Harry looked skeptically at him before he leaned in even closer. “You should sleep more,” he whispered. 

 

“Well spotted, Potter. I wanted to cancel tonight for a few hours of extra sleep but Pansy wouldn't let me.”

 

“Hm. I'm glad she didn't, I missed the movie nights, missed you…”

 

Draco had no idea how to respond to that so he kept quiet.  _ Had Harry really just said he had missed him? Or was it something his brain had made up as revenge for the lack of sleep it got?  _

 

“You could sleep now,” Harry said quietly. “I'll wake you before the movie ends.”

 

“Hmm,” Draco yawned again. “Yes, sounds like a plan. I don't really like dogs that much anyway.”

 

Draco closed his eyes as Harry snickered next to him, mere seconds later he was asleep. 

 

_________

  
  


“Draco, wake up. The movie will be over soon.”

 

Harry's voice in his ear pulled him out of his slumber. The first thing Draco noticed was that he had seemingly tipped over at some point so that he had slept on Harry's shoulder, the second thing was that he was holding Harry's hand and he had no idea how that had happened. 

 

“Sorry!” Startled, he sat back up and tried to pull his hand away but Harry just turned his hand and linked their fingers under the blanket. 

 

“I don't mind.” Harry smiled at him as he gave his hand a small squeeze before he finally let go of it again. 

 

Draco cast a silent Muffliato before he looked over at Harry again, “I'm glad you made it today. The others already had plans to kidnap you if you had tried to skip again, and I'm pretty sure the Weasleys don't stop at just making plans.”

 

“Oh they definitely don't stop there,” Harry suddenly looked as if he was far away as he chuckled. “They flew Arthur's car to Little Whinging once, to pick me up from the Dursleys in the middle of the night. Some would call it kidnapping but I prefer badly-thought-through rescue mission. That was the first time I stayed at the Burrow and it was the best summer I ever had.”

 

“When was that?” 

 

“Right before second year.”

 

“Oh. The Weasleys took you in ever since, didn't they?”

 

“Well I had to go back to the Dursleys every year for a couple of weeks, but I spent the rest of the summer with Ron, yes. Not always at the Burrow though. We had to go to Grimmauld between fifth and sixth year because it was the headquarters of the Order and nowhere else was safe enough for me. After Dumbledore died we had to relocate to the Burrow again because he had been the secret keeper, and with Snape on Voldemort’s side we couldn't risk going back. So I spent another week at the Burrow that summer before Death Eaters came crashing in at Bill and Fleur’s wedding and we had to go into hiding.”

 

“You never told me any of that. How come they didn't arrest the Weasleys after Ronald went with you?”

 

“Oh, he disguised their Ghoul as him, red hair, pyjama, freckles, the whole program, and made them believe he had Spattergroit or something like that. He arranged it all a few days before I arrived in case something went wrong and he had to go quickly. Thankfully it worked out.”

 

Draco had no idea what to say to that—Harry had been on the run for nearly a whole year, doing Salazar knows what, to destroy the Dark Lord. He knew that time hadn’t been easy for them, he had gathered that much by listening to their conversations in the Great Hall, but he had no idea what Hermione and Ronald had to do to keep their families safe just so they could help Harry. His eyes travelled towards them: to Hermione, who erased herself out of her parents memory; to Ronald, who put his whole family in danger just so he could stay with Harry; before stopping at Pansy, who was currently cuddled up with George on the other sofa right next to them. She had also gone out of her way to help Draco through that year, a year none of them had a clue if they would come out of alive. Pansy had risked everything by coming to the Manor to tend to his wounds and help him through everything else. Her parents weren't involved in any of it, they had kept their heads down and waited until everything was over and tried to force Pansy into staying home so as not to risk their lives for someone like Draco. To his luck, she never listened to anyone except herself. 

 

“We have the best friends one could wish for, Potter. We should tell them more often.”

 

“Yeah, you're right. I really am sorry I missed our movie nights, Draco. I shouldn't forget how important my friends are.”

 

Draco didn't say anything to that, he just leaned in to lay his head on Harry's shoulder once again. At least he could have this tiny bit of him, once a week, when it was only them and their friends. 

 

Harry rested his head on Draco's and together they watched as the puppies and their parents finally arrived home, reunited once again. 

 

__________________

  
  


_ Chapter 34 - Potions Lab _

 

“What are you working on?”

 

“Don't you have better things to do than to check in every five minutes to see what I'm doing?” 

 

“Ahh don't be like that little dragon! Only smoke, no fire here,” George said grinning. “Besides, I'm bored. Everyone is eating lunch and the shop is empty, so I thought I'd see what you're up to.”

 

Draco had worked at the shop for two weeks now and hadn't done anything other than meddle with potions, and he loved it. He had his own room where he could hide away, only disturbed by George or the odd customer who had specific questions about one of the potions he made for the shop. 

 

“Well, I know you took Amortentia out of your selection, and I totally stand behind that decision. But, since the Ministry hasn’t officially banned it, you're losing a lot of money because other shops are still selling it. Therefore, our customers go elsewhere to buy it, and that doesn’t help anyone. So I thought, if I could alter the potion to make it so it doesn’t cause the victim to fall in ‘love’ with you, ignoring every part of consent on its way, but instead display minor effects of love  _ only _ if both parties involved are already in love with each other and already tempted to reveal it, with the effects wearing off after an hour, it could bring you some new customers and show an alternative to the community. It's not optimal, but it could save some people from the real Amortentia.”

 

“You think you can do that?” 

 

“I think it's already done, yes. It smells like Amortentia but every test shows the same result, that this stuff isn't even  _ close _ to Amortentia. You should ask your test persons to take it and see what happens.”

 

“That is awesome! You're right, if we get people to buy this stuff instead of Amortentia it could prevent some people from the worst. I'll ask Lee  to invent a name and a slogan, maybe some marketing. That should do the trick. Anything else?” 

 

“Well, other than saving the wizarding world from dangerous love potions, I had nothing else to do, so while I waited for the Not-Amortentia to rest I brewed a small thing you can add to your sweets. It alters one's personality; I invented it at age 15 and gave it to Severus in a cup of tea, I overdosed it a bit and for twelve hours straight he thought he was the Queen of England. It was hilarious. One drop with chocolate and the effect will hold for two minutes minimum, five at most.”

 

“Snape as the Queen of England? I would give half of my shop to see that!” George burst out laughing. 

 

“Bring me a pensieve and I'll show you,” Draco laughed. “Pansy has seen it too, you can ask her about it tonight. Speaking of Pansy, did she tell you where she's working? She started two weeks ago and still hasn't told me!” 

 

“Nope, hasn't told me either. I already tried everything I could think of, but she won't tell me yet. Anything new from Harry?”

 

“Why are you asking me? I only see him on Saturdays for movie night and the rest of you are there too.” 

 

“I don't like his bloke,” George said, a bit frustrated. 

 

“Me neither, but as long as Harry is happy with him I won't say a word.”

 

“I don't know if he really is that happy with him. We'll see when time comes.”

 

The ringing bell from the entrance made George jump up with a huge grin on his face, “Time to make the world laugh again!” 

 

With that, he strode out of Draco's potions lab, leaving Draco staring after him. 

 

He loved working for George, he loved movie nights, and he loved spending time with all of the people he had gotten so close to but what Draco  _ didn't _ love was the constant feeling of being speechless. They all constantly said things that he had no idea how to respond to without sounding like a jerk. 

 

__________________

  
  


_ Chapter 35 - P. G. N. _

 

“Wake up! We're in trouble!” 

 

“What? What happened?” Draco was wide awake and upright within one second. “What time is it?” 

 

Pansy pulled his blanket off and threw some of his clothes on the bed before she looked back at him, and the expression on her face made Draco shudder. Whatever it was, it was bad. 

 

“It's ten minutes after five. I arrived at work early and a few minutes later I found this—” she smacked today's  _ Daily Prophet _ on top of the clothes he was trying to pull on. 

 

“Where did you get that? As far as I knew they don’t get delivered till 6.“

 

“Doesn't matter. Look at pages 2-7. I’ll be in the kitchen brewing up some coffee for the way.”

 

“What way?” Draco asked, but Pansy was already gone. Reluctantly, he opened the papers and found a picture of Harry frowning up at him. 

  
  


**_The Boy Who Lived - Private insights into his life and what he's about to do with it._ **

  
  


Draco skimmed through the pages and with every word he read he felt more and more like he would be sick any second. 

 

The article was a lengthy report about Harry: it covered small parts of growing up with the Dursleys, but seemingly not the really bad ones, his life at Hogwarts and his troubles there, and of course his plans for now. Draco knew most of the stuff in there was never meant to be common knowledge, but the worst part of it was a statement on page seven. It was about Harry's love life and went over a whole page with exact descriptions of his daily routine and his qualities as a partner. 

  
  


_ Therefore, I can say that I've learnt a lot of things about our hero over the last couple of months, and to any bachelor out there who might be tempted to woo Harry Potter—be warned, I only scraped the surface. Harry Potter loves his friends with all of his heart, but I can't say the same about the love he shows to his partners. Time might change that, but be prepared to play the second fiddle if you try. _

 

_ Sincerely yours, _

 

_ P. G. N.  _

_ Formerly assistant to Rita Skeeter,  _

_ Journalist of the month  _

  
  


Draco was enraged when he got to the last part, P. G. N., the one who wrote the article about Draco in the Muggle Club. Now it was clear to him what the letters stood for: Prescod, George N. He was going to  _ kill _ him for doing this to Harry. The whole relationship had been a farce just to climb the ladder at the  _ Daily Prophet. _ And the worst of it was that he had succeeded. 

 

Draco stormed out of his bedroom and found Pansy, as promised, in his kitchen with a strongly brewed pot of coffee. 

 

“What do we do now? That slimy arse Prescod! I'm glad Harry wanted to take it slow with him! I can't even imagine what else he would have written about him!” Pansy said furiously. 

 

“I need to find Harry before he sees the paper. Pansy, can you go to George and tell him I won't be in today? Tell him what happened, he'll understand, and maybe he’ll help me kill Prescod later.”

 

Draco cast a quick cooling charm over his cup before he downed it and ran towards the Floo, yelling “The Burrow” as he stepped into the green flames. 

 

__________________


	7. Chapter 7

_ Chapter 36 - The Longest Day _

 

Draco landed with a crash on the Burrow’s living room floor, right next to the feet of Molly Weasley, who screamed and drew her wand at him before she realised who he was.

 

“Draco? What happened—”

 

“Is Harry here? Is he still asleep?”

 

“No, he went out yesterday and hasn't been here since.” Mrs. Weasley looked at him, afraid. “Did something happen to Harry?” 

 

“Shit!” Draco started to pace the living room, trying to think of where else Harry could be.

 

“Draco Malfoy! I insist you tell me what happened or I swear by Godric Gryffindor you'll regret you came here in the first place!”

 

Draco stopped in his tracks and wordlessly handed Mrs. Weasley the  _ Daily Prophet  _ and prompted her to read it. While he waited for her to finish he sat down on the sofa and watched her face go pale. 

 

“Oh this is—no. No, that can't—where's Harry? Wait. RON! RONALD WEASLEY! GET DOWN HERE!”

 

Draco was surprised at the volume her voice could reach without even casting a Sonorous. The small part of his brain that wasn't busy worrying about Harry told him that Mrs. Weasley would have been a great Quidditch commentator. Probably the plus-side of living in a house that was stuffed under the roof with people, especially kids. 

 

“Whatever it is, I didn't do it!” came Ronald's tired voice from somewhere upstairs before Draco could hear the stairs creaking. Seconds later he appeared at the door, “Draco? What are  _ you _ doing here? Any idea what time it is?”

 

“It should be a few minutes before six by now. Do you have any idea where Harry could be?”

 

Ron yawned and scratched his head before slowly blinking—that was the moment he noticed their worried faces and his own fell. With quick movements he conjured his Patronus, which ran up the stairs, and seconds later they could hear someone else bolting down the stairs. 

 

Hermione came running in, closing her dressing gown over her pyjamas, “Ron? What happened?!? Draco???” 

 

“Hermione do you know where Harry went yesterday?” Ronald asked her. 

 

“He got an owl from George, I thought he was there? Draco what's going on? Molly?”

 

“Here, read it.” Mrs. Weasley said as she handed the newspaper to Ronald and Hermione. 

 

Just like Draco, they skimmed the pages with utter horror written all over their face before Hermione scrunched it up and threw it to the floor. “That's disgusting! We have to find Harry. Ron, go to Dean and Seamus, get the news out and ask everyone. I'll go to Luna and Ginny, they can help too. Draco, I know you want to do something, but you have to stay at home in case Harry turns up at your flat. If we find him we'll send you a Patronus. Molly, stay here and tell us if Harry comes back home. I'm going to kill that fucker Prescod for this if I find him!” She was already pulling some clothes out of a small purse and pushing them towards Ronald before she started to dress herself. 

 

Ronald stared at the purse with a furrowed brow as if he wanted to say something about it, but Hermione spoke before he could do so. “You know I can't, not yet. It’s saved us many times, I need it. And it’s saving us some time now.”

 

“Yeah, I know. We'll find him ‘Mione.” 

 

Hermione pulled her wild hair back into a massive ponytail before she nodded once towards Draco and Molly, gave Ronald a kiss, and Apparated straight out of the living room. 

 

“Thanks for letting us know, Draco. Go home and wait there, I'm sure Harry will show up  there eventually.” With that, Ronald threw a hand full of Floo powder into the flames and with a shouted “The Irishman” he was gone. 

 

_________

  
  


Draco paced his living room again; around noon Pansy had come over for a quick update and to eat something before going back to work. Draco wasn't hungry, and except for his burning rage and sorrow over Harry, he felt completely empty. He had already sent an owl to his mother to check if Harry was at Grimmauld, but he wasn't there. Every now and then a Patronus appeared next to him to tell him that nobody had any idea where Harry was. The only good news he had received was an owl from Mrs. Weasley: seemingly, the article had triggered a massive uproar in the community, with some folks already calling for Prescod to be fired for what he’d done to Harry. It seemed like he miscalculated how far everyone was willing to go; Skeeter had always pushed the boundaries, overstepping them once or twice, but always tiptoeing around any major breach of etiquette. Prescod, on the other hand, went from zero to a full blown violation of privacy and common sense and Draco was glad to see that it wasn’t working out for him. 

 

At around 8pm Hermione fire-called him to let him know that they still hadn't found Harry and that they had no idea where he could be, but assured him that they wouldn't stop looking for him. Ronald was currently checking Muggle hotels to see if they had seen him and Hermione wanted to make sure Draco remembered to let them know if Harry appeared at his place. 

 

Shortly after that Pansy was back, telling him George sent his greetings and that he would gladly help to murder Prescod if necessary; also, that Draco wasn't allowed back at work until Harry showed up again, saying he couldn’t afford to build the shop from scratch again if a distracted Draco blew up something. This was the first time today that Draco felt something like a smile on his face. 

 

“Oh, and the  _ Daily Prophet _ had no other choice but to fire Prescod, I thought you'd like to know. They’ve received so many owls from witches and wizards cancelling their subscription, thanks to him, that they were forced to do something. Rumours say his landlord in Hogsmeade is going to evict him too, it appears he rented one of Aberforth Dumbledore’s apartments there, and he wasn't pleased about the article, to say the least.”

 

“How do you know all this stuff, Pansy?” 

 

“I could say it's my job to know these things, but to be honest, I'm just a nosy bitch who went on a stalking mission today. That said, I have to go back to George. I'll stop by tomorrow after work. Don't worry Draco, he'll be back soon. I'm sure of it, it's Potter we're talking about after all.”

 

Draco watched her go and couldn't help but worry, regardless of the fact that Harry had gone through worse in his life. This felt like the longest day he’d ever had; he was tired and worried sick and he would give anything to go after Prescod without getting punished for it. Instead, he stood up from the spot where Pansy had left him and paced his living room again, waiting for Harry to come back home, whenever that might be. 

 

__________________

  
  


_ Chapter 37 - Stay _

 

Draco was startled awake by the sound of something crashing to his floor. He didn't know how it had happened, but sometime around midnight he’d fallen asleep on his sofa, his mind totally numb from the day's events. 

 

“Draco?” The soft light coming from the candles he’d set up to try and soothe himself wasn't enough to see properly, but he didn’t need to see to know who sat there. He was by Harry's side in an instant. 

 

“I'm here. Bloody hell, what happened to you? You're dripping wet.” Draco kneeled next to Harry, he could smell alcohol on him and his whole body was shaking. 

 

“Got surprised by rain,” was all he said. 

 

“We’ve been looking for you all day, where have you been?” 

 

“Dunno, some pub on the coast. Something like that. So he really did it? He printed the whole story?” Harry croaked out before a massive shudder made him sway into Draco. 

 

“Yes. I'm so sorry Potter. Pans found out before the paper was released, somehow she got her fingers on a copy. She came straight over to tell me. We've been looking for you since about five-thirty this morning.”

 

“He told me last night. I laughed in his stupid face before I Disapparated god-knows-where. I found a pub.”

 

“Yeah, I can tell. Can you walk? We have to get you out of these clothes, otherwise you’ll get sick.”

 

“Mhh, yeah. But I don't have anything else to wear.”

 

“Don't worry about that. Wait—I'll help you to the bathroom.”

 

Draco managed to pull Harry up and dragged him to the bathroom, where he started the shower for him. “Do you think you can handle this on your own? You can sit in there, but you have to get warm, and probably clean too, given the fact that you lived in a pub for the last twenty-four hours.” He really hoped Harry could manage, it was one thing to take care of him, but undressing him and helping him shower was something else. 

 

“Yeah, I can do that.”

 

“Call for me if you need anything, yes?” 

 

Draco left Harry to his business, but left the door open a crack to be able to hear if he fell down or needed anything. When he was sure Harry was sitting safely in the shower he made his way to the Floo to fire-call Hermione; it didn't take long until her face appeared in front of him. 

 

“Please tell me he's with you.”

 

“Yes, he arrived ten minutes ago.”

 

“Thank god. How is he?” 

 

“Drunk and dripping wet, I put him in the shower. You're not by any chance in the possession of a pair of his pyjamas right now? He'll need some.”

 

“Of course I am. I'll send them through with a few of his clothes.”

 

“Thanks, Hermione.”

 

“No problem, Draco. Take care of him, yes?”

 

“I will.” Draco ended the call and seconds later the flames flared green again and Harry's clothes appeared. He picked them up and went to the bathroom, Levitating what looked like Harry's pyjamas through the crack and onto the cabinet next to his sink before he sat down outside the door to wait for Harry to come out. 

 

He didn’t have to wait long for the shower to stop, and a few minutes later Harry stumbled out of the bathroom, thank Merlin, fully dressed. Draco jumped up to steady Harry before he could fall over.

 

“You should go to sleep now, Potter. I can offer you the guest room if you want to stay here. It's quite comfortable.”

 

“No! I mean, yes. I wanna stay. But I don't want to be alone. Can you—I mean, would it be okay for me to ask if I can stay with you?”

 

Draco had to think about it; apart from the occasional time they'd fallen asleep on a sofa, he’d never slept in the same place as Harry. They’d always parted ways before; this was new, and he had no idea if it would be such a great idea after what Harry had just gone through. Somehow it felt like taking advantage of Harry's state of mind for his own benefit right now, and that was something he never wanted to do. 

 

“Please, Draco. I don't want to be alone. We don't even have to touch, just—stay with me.” Harry's voice wobbled slightly and Draco couldn't help but to give in. 

 

“Yes, fine. Come on, let's go to bed.” Harry started to walk towards the guest room but Draco stopped him and guided him to his bedroom, “I don't sleep in Pansy’s bed, I’d prefer mine if you don't mind.”

 

Draco helped Harry into one side of his bed and waited until he was properly tucked in before he fetched his pyjamas and went to the bathroom to get changed. After that, he climbed into his bed and waited nervously for sleep to come.

 

Harry apparently wasn't sleeping either, Draco could tell by the odd sniff he heard and by Harry's breathing, which sounded too strained for someone asleep. He already hated himself for this, for all the things he did to himself, but he carefully scooted over and pulled Harry into a tight hug. Harry was still shaking, but settled the second Draco touched him. 

 

“You don't have to do this, you know? Just being with you helps already,” Harry whispered, followed by another small sniff. 

 

“I know, but I want to. Sleep, Harry.”

 

Draco could feel Harry tense up before he pulled Draco's arms even tighter around himself, and it was only then he realised that he had broken his own rule. He had said ‘Harry’ instead of ‘Potter’, the one thing he had kept from happening all this time, and just like that it had slipped. 

 

Harry said nothing more after that, he just held onto Draco as if for dear life, until his body grew soft and his breathing evened out and he finally fell asleep in Draco's arms. The last thing Draco realised before he drifted off was that Harry's hand had found his own in his sleep. 

 

_________

  
  


The next morning Draco woke up and instantly looked around, but his bed was empty. He should have known that this would happen. He should have known that Harry would leave the second he woke up; if he hadn't been so drunk last night he'd probably never have asked Draco if he could stay with him. 

 

Sighing, he closed his eyes and threw his arm over them. He wouldn't leave his bed today, and maybe not tomorrow, or ever, if it was up to him. But he was pretty sure Pansy would drag him out as soon as she found him there, so today would have to do. How could he have been so dim-witted as to allow this to happen? It was bad enough that Harry had to go through all of this, he shouldn't have to deal with a clingy Draco in addition. 

 

He was so lost in thought that he didn't notice his bedroom door opening. It was only when he felt someone sitting on his bed right next to him that he pulled his arm from his face to find Harry smiling down at him. 

 

“Good morning. I made breakfast.”

 

Draco blinked at Harry, lost for words.  _ Why was he still here? And making breakfast and smiling at him instead of being angry or freaked out?  _

 

“Breakfast?” 

 

“Well, yes. I think I haven't eaten anything since—well, yes. So I figured I would make breakfast for us. I don't know if you're okay with eating in bed, we can eat somewhere else if you want.”

 

“Fine. Here's fine. Thank you?” the last part sounded like a question, but Draco couldn't help feeling a bit lost right now. Maybe even a bit overwhelmed, but Harry only grinned as he pulled the tray full of food, that Draco just noticed, closer. 

 

“Bacon and eggs with toast, and some tea. I hope you like it,” Harry said. 

 

“I love it. But you already know that, don't you?” Draco said, a small grin forming on his face against his will. 

 

“I’ve watched you for years...so yeah, I knew you'd like it. I hoped you'd see it as a ‘Sorry I invaded your flat, you, and your bed after turning up drunk in the middle of the night just because I pitied myself over something that really wasn’t that important anyway’ gesture.”

 

“Never feel sorry for something like that! He used you for his own purposes! It’s disgusting and wrong. You deserve better after everything you've done.”

 

“Yeah, I know. Maybe one day I'll have something better.” Harry's eyes shifted to Draco's nightstand and he remembered with a start that he had forgotten about the framed picture of the two of them he kept there until now; but to his surprise, Harry didn't say a single word about it. He just buttered a piece of toast before shoving it into his mouth. 

 

Deciding he wouldn't comment either, Draco did the same. 

 

An hour later Harry was gone with the promise to return for movie night tomorrow, but first he had to talk to Ron and Hermione and apologise to them and the Weasleys for his vanishing act. 

 

__________________

  
  


_ Chapter 38 - Something Different, Entirely New _

 

“So what is it today? Disney again?” Draco called out from his kitchen when he heard the others arrive. 

 

“No, it's  _ You've Got Mail _ with Tom Hanks, romantic comedy as far as I know.”

 

Draco turned around to find Harry leaning casually against the doorframe, watching him prepare the popcorn. “Fine by me. Don't just stand there, help me with the popcorn Potter. I want to get on my sofa.”

 

“Yeah, me too. Give me the bowls, I'll save our spot.”

 

Draco handed him the bowls he had filled, smiling at the feeling Harry's ‘our spot’ left inside him. When he joined the others a few moments later, Levitating the rest of the bowls, Harry had already lifted the blanket for Draco to sit down. 

 

“You're spoiling me, Potter.”

 

“By lifting a blanket for you?” Harry laughed. “If that's all I need to do to spoil you, I'm lucky.”

 

“Could you two stop flirting so we can start the movie?” Pansy chimed in while George chuckled by her side. 

 

“We weren't—” Draco tried, but Pansy glared at him with a furrowed brow that told him he would hear worse if he didn’t shut up now. So, he shut up and instead threw a death glare at her as he sat down next to Harry, who threw the blanket over them. 

 

“She had to work today and is still pissed about it,” Harry whispered, leaning in close. “She had a small fall-out with Hermione at dinner too.”

 

“Good to know. Thanks for letting me know beforehand, you prat,” Draco whispered back. 

Harry laughed quietly before he dimmed the lights with a swish of his wand and started the movie. As soon as everyone was occupied by the screen in front of them, Draco felt Harry shift in place until he was leaning against Draco and taking his hand into his own underneath the blanket and holding it tight. 

 

Draco could feel his heart speed up and he tried to catch Harry's eyes to ask him silently what he was doing, but Harry wouldn’t look at him, instead he squeezed Draco's hand softly and Draco watched a faint blush spread over Harry's face. 

 

Draco's head swam as he exhaled a shaky breath. Whatever was happening right now, he wasn't sure how to deal with it. His breathing sped up and he suddenly felt too warm but he didn’t want do anything that would make Harry think he needed to move away. He would savour this moment as long as it lasted. It wasn’t even that different from what they did back at Hogwarts all the time, but it somehow  _ felt  _ different and Draco had no idea why. Carefully, he settled against Harry and tried to relax again; resting his head on Harry's, he attempted to concentrate on the movie, which was a lost cause the second Harry started to move his finger to stroke Draco's hand. Something about Harry doing this under the blanket, hidden away from the eyes of their friends, only for Draco to know about, made his heart beat even faster. 

 

If he didn't know Harry so well by now, he would have thought that this was a desperate effort to distract himself from what had happened two days ago. But Harry wasn't one to do such things. Maybe it was only Draco's mind playing games with him, they had often held hands or sat close to each other back at Hogwarts and on movie nights. Nothing new. But no. This,  _ this _ felt entirely new, entirely good, and entirely too much for him to wrap his head around. So he just gave in to his quickly beating heart that had craved this moment for so long and enjoyed it as long as it would last. 

 

_________

  
  


The following week passed as if the thing with Prescod had never happened; Harry would come over sometime after Draco returned home from work, they would cook together and end up in front of the TV until they said their goodbyes and Harry would go back to the Burrow. And if Harry sat a bit closer than usual, touched him here and there while they were cooking to ask for this or that, or to point out funny things on TV he thought Draco might have missed, Draco didn't say anything about it. 

 

Friday afternoon came along and Draco said goodbye to George and left the shop to visit Flourish and Blotts before he Apparated back home. He was already thinking about a warm bath while reading his new book when he opened his front door and was greeted by a fantastic smell that he had no idea of the source of. 

 

He soon located the source of the smell in his kitchen, along with Harry, who was moving some pots around on the stove while he watched over the onions, which were cutting themselves next to him, all the while whistling to a song playing on the wireless. Draco couldn't help the huge smile bursting over his face at the sight. 

 

That was how Harry found him a few moments later. He smiled in return and stopped the charm on the knife that was busy cutting the onions before he turned around to fully face Draco. 

 

“What are you doing here?”

 

“Surprising you with dinner, what does it look like to you?” 

 

“I gathered that much. But, why?” 

 

“I just felt like it. Besides, we have our one year ‘we decided to get along’ anniversary soon,” Harry said grinning. 

 

“So we're celebrating our first anniversary? I hope you cooked something impressive then,” Draco grinned back. 

 

“Is roast beef with Yorkshire pudding and vegetables impressive enough? Most of it is ready and waiting under a Stasis Charm so you can have your bath.” 

 

At that, Draco crossed the kitchen in three long strides and pulled Harry into a bone-crushing hug before he whispered, “Thank you.” Then he all but ran to the bathroom for a quick shower—his new book could wait, this was way better. 

 

_________

  
  


“You could come over for Sunday dinner at the Burrow, you know? Molly already asked about you. If you come early we can play a pick-up Quidditch game with the others at the paddock.”

 

“Don't talk about moving. I'm so stuffed I'm pretty sure I'll burst soon.”

 

They had finished eating some time ago and were now relaxing next to each other in the living room. The food had tasted brilliant and Draco might have made the mistake of helping himself to a second fully-loaded plate and was ready to fall asleep, but he wouldn't call it a night yet. Not after Harry had spent so much effort to surprise him. 

 

“Is that a yes?” 

 

“Yes, I will come over on Sunday.” Harry beamed at him and Draco couldn't help but smile back. “But stop talking about Quidditch. Just thinking about it makes me feel ill right now.”

 

“Well, we wouldn't want that, would we? Let's see what's on the TV.” Harry zapped through the channels before he found something interesting enough to settle on. It didn't take long before Draco's eyes refused to stay open for longer than a few seconds at a time. 

 

“Do you want me to go home so you can go to bed?” 

 

Draco jumped a bit, he hadn't noticed that he was already so far gone until Harry spoke. “No, stay as long as you want,” Draco yawned. “As long as you don't mind if I doze off.” He didn't want Harry to go home yet, but he wouldn't say that out loud. He was just about to say something else when Harry snickered and grabbed Draco’s arm, tugging on it and making him fall over. Draco tried to sit back up again while cursing at Harry, but he just laughed and wrapped his arm around Draco to pull him back down so that his head now rested on Harry's lap. A second later, Harry's fingers were in his hair as he started to gently massage Draco's head. 

 

“No, I don't mind. Sleep, Draco.”

 

“You're incredible, you know that right?” Draco mumbled back. 

 

“Yeah, some people have told me that before. But you would have fallen over anyway. So instead of you crushing my arm for an hour or two I thought this would be better.” Draco could hear the smile in Harry's voice, which finally allowed him to relax a bit; this thing with Harry was going to be his end one day. But he had tried, he had done his part and had tried to keep his distance, tried to stay away from him; but if Harry did the opposite, he wouldn't say a thing about it from now on. He didn't care about being selfless anymore, Salazar only knows how long he would have until Harry found someone else again. 

 

Turning around, he buried his nose in Harry's shirt, he would also enjoy this. He fell asleep like that: one of Harry's hands in his hair, and the other stroking his side. 

 

__________________

 

_ Chapter 39 - The Leaky Cauldron _

  
  


_ Get ready to go out tonight.  _

 

_ P. _

  
  
  


Draco stared at the letter in his hand, not knowing if he should laugh or scream. He had already pulled on his favourite pair of joggers and had just been about to go to the kitchen to get started on the popcorn when Pansy’s owl arrived. He knew there would be no way he could get out of this. 

Sighing, he walked towards his bedroom to find something to wear; it would have been helpful to know where they were going, but of course Pansy hadn't thought about that. It's not like she had any problems getting dressed, she could wear her skirts to the pub and to the club. No one would say a word about that. He, on the other hand, had at least twenty different things he could wear to the one place but not the other. In the end he settled for his black jeans again, paired with a plain white shirt. 

He was about to fasten the last of his buttons when Pansy came crashing into his bedroom, already red-faced from alcohol. “You're ready! We're going to the pub tonight, I forgot to mention.”

“Yeah I noticed, thank you…”

“Hey Draco, Hermione told me she gave you my favourite black shirt last week. Can I have it? I'd like to wear it tonight.” Harry said, poking his head into the room.

“Whoa Potts! Only Draco and I are allowed in this room! Did you forget the rules? Who am I kidding, you’ve never listened to any rules.”

“It's fine Pansy, he’s been in here before. It's in the top drawer to your right, Potter.”

“Ta!” 

“When was he in here? Harry! Can't you go to the bathroom to get dressed?” 

At that, Draco's head snapped up against his will. He watched as Harry's head emerged from his shirt as he pulled it off. He caught Draco's eyes and winked at him before he turned back to Pansy, “It's not like I'm changing my underwear, Pansy. It's just a shirt.”

As Harry pulled the black shirt over his head Draco caught a glimpse of an oval-sized light spot on his bare chest that stood out against Harry's darker skin. It looked like a scar to him, but he had no idea what could have left behind a scar of that shape. Harry's head emerged from his shirt and Draco realised he was still staring at him, and by now he was probably just as red as Pansy. 

“Right, is this cosy meeting in my bedroom done? I want to get drunk.”

“Yeah, unless Harry here wants to change his underwear too. I would like to stay for that.”

“I'm going to tell George if you two don't get out of here this second!”

Pansy snickered as she turned on her heels and made a run for the living room where Draco heard the others laughing. Shaking his head, he returned to the task of fastening his buttons before he intended to follow her, until he noticed Harry still standing there looking at him. 

“What? Is there a stain on my shirt? What are you looking at?”

“No, sorry. It's just—you look good in that.”

Draco stopped his desperate inspection to look, stunned, at Harry. “What?” 

“You look good. Here, let me help you so we can go.” Harry stepped over and closed the last two buttons, leaving the top one open, while Draco stared at him speechlessly. After closing the last one Harry's hand lingered on his chest for a few seconds as he caught Draco's eyes, he was sure Harry could feel his rapidly beating heart right now. 

The moment broke when Ronald called for them from the living room; they both blinked, surprised, before Harry's face split into another grin. “Let's go before he comes here to drag us along.”

_________

  
  


“Sooo, Draco! Truth or dare?” Seamus asked with a mischievous grin on his face. 

“Truth.”

“Tell us about your funniest sexual experience back at Hogwarts!” 

They all sat in a small booth at the Leaky. When they had arrived a few hours earlier Hermione had cast some strong privacy spells around them and Draco was really thankful for them. Especially now that they’d started this drunken round of truth or dare. 

“Uhm, well I think it’s funny now, but back then I wanted to die of embarrassment. Dumbledore once caught me and one of the younger blokes from Beauxbaton doing… _ stuff  _ behind the greenhouse on his evening stroll. Instead of ignoring the whole thing, or giving us a lecture, he stayed for a small chat about the weather and how nicely the plants had grown that year. I think it was shortly before the first task. Not everyone can say they've been caught with their pants down by Dumbledore.”

“You had a thing going on with one of them?” Harry asked skeptically. “I thought you were with Pansy back then.”

“Oh no, I was never with Pansy. Well we tried, but that's when I realised I was definitely gay so…”

“Don't make it sound like I'm the reason you're gay!” Pansy tried to kick his shin under the table but missed him and kicked Harry instead, who yelped and shot her a death glare. 

“So you had your fun while I was battling against a dragon. That's somehow not quite fair.”

“Oh, Draco had a lot of fun that year. He had his hands down someone's pants every other night, or the other way around, or both.”

“Now you're making me sound like a slut, thanks Pans. It wasn't that much, and except for a bit of wanking and kissing, nothing much happened anyway. It's not like I was the only one having a bit of fun back then. George, truth or dare.”

“Dare!”

“Excellent! I dare you to transform your clothes so that you’re wearing the exact same outfit as Pansy!” 

“Oh I'll look great in that pink skirt!” George stood up and transformed his clothes until they were the exact copy of Pansy’s before he sat back down with a huge grin and pulled Pansy close to smack a loud kiss onto her head. 

“Okay...that's enough for me, time for another round. Anyone else need something to drink while I'm there?” Draco stood and made his way to the bar. 

While he waited for their drinks a strange guy suddenly appeared next to him; he was eyeing him up and down before a dirty grin formed on his face, revealing crooked, yellow teeth. “I know you. You're the Malfoy kid.”

Draco ignored him and silently prayed his drinks would arrive quickly, but the stranger was having none of it. 

“You know, everyone knows what you're hiding underneath this sleeve,” he grabbed Draco's left arm and pulled him towards him. “They say they wouldn't touch you, even with a stick, but I don't mind a little cock sucking by a beautiful boy like you. What do you say?”

“I say,” came a low and angry voice from behind them that made Draco shiver, “you get your filthy hands off of him before I have to do it for you. And believe me when I say, you won't like how I do it.”

The stranger laughed as he turned around to see who spoke. Draco could see his face pale when he spotted Harry. He didn’t need to turn around to see how Harry looked right now. The stranger instantly let go of Draco's arm and all but ran away from them. 

Harry stepped next to Draco and laid his hand on the small of his back. “Are you okay? Did he hurt you?” 

“Thank you for coming over so quickly. I'm fine, he didn't hurt me. Just another arsehole.”

“You know I would have gladly ripped his arm off if he hadn't let go of you.” Harry still looked angry and Draco had to turn around and face him to get his attention. 

“No harm done, Potter. Everything is alright now. It seems like you can't stop saving me.” Draco tried to smile but he knew it must have looked more like a grimace than anything else when Harry glared at him. 

“Nothing is alright as long as someone like  _ that _ can come up to you and say shit like that without getting in trouble!”

“He did get in trouble. Harry Potter himself put him back into his place, the guy definitely shit his pants when he realised who you were.” At that moment their drinks appeared next to Draco and he sighed thankfully for the distraction. “Look, let's get back to the others and forget what happened, yes? You can help me carry these.”

Harry still looked angry, but he helped to carry the drinks to their table without saying another word. When they sat back down he wrapped his arm around Draco's middle and pulled him a bit closer, refusing to pull his arm away. 

“What happened over there?” Hermione asked. “I only saw Harry jumping up and and then a guy running away.”

“Nothing. Can we talk about something else? Like, how horrible George looks in pink?” Draco tried for another smile. This time it seemingly was better than his last try because the table jumped right back into discussing whether or not George should wear pink while Draco nursed his drink. 

“Harry!” George shouted. “Truth or dare, mate?” 

Harry, who seemed just as lost in his own thoughts as Draco, blinked in surprise at George. “Uhm… I didn't know we were still playing. I bet I'm going to regret this. Truth.”

“Ha! Okay, okay, let me think. Ha! Okay, I want you to tell every one of us the one thing you like most about us! That's nice!”

“Sure you're not just fishing for compliments here, George?” Harry laughed. “Okay, uhm let me think. Ron, I can always count on you. No matter what happens, you stick with me, going so far as to murder someone with me if the situation calls for it.”

Ron’s ears started to burn red but he smiled as he slurred a “Sure mate! Through everything!” 

“Hermione, you're awesome. You're the one that reminds me to think before acting, but also the one who pushes me if I need it.”

“Well someone has to use their brain here!” she laughed. 

“Dean, you're an awesome friend to me. Always around to make me feel welcome even in the darkest of times. And Seamus, you're the one that makes everyone laugh, and supplies the much needed alcohol in these times. Also, most of my sex ed came from you two so thank you for that too.” All three of them burst out laughing at that. 

“Luna, somehow you always know what people need to hear at the exact moment and your brutal honesty is something I really love about you.”

Luna only lifted her glass in a small toast as she smiled at Harry. 

“Ginny, if we weren't surrounded by your brothers and your girlfriend I might say something else, but because they are here, I'll settle with the fact that I truly love you with all of my heart, you're like the first rays of sunshine after a storm to everyone who dares to take a look. Thank you.”

“You're a sap. I love you too.”

Draco tried not to think about all of this too hard. They all had gone through so much together that he felt like an intruder in their lives right now. He hadn’t been with them, he had been on the other side, the side that took George’s twin, the side that abducted Luna and locked her up in the Manor, the side that cost them all too much. He took a huge swig of his drink to try and busy himself.

“George, you suck. No nice words for you.” Harry tried to keep a straight face, but failed mere seconds later as he burst out laughing. “Just kidding. You make the world laugh. People like you are the reason people like me get out of bed in the morning.”

“Ginny’s right, if I’d have known you'd get sappy on all of us I would have asked for something different.”

“Ah shut up, I know you all love me.”

“Most definitely not, ta!” George laughed. 

“Shush I'm not done. Pansy, the thing I like most about you is that you'd go to hell and back for the people you love, and all with just the right amount of snark. I like that and I'm happy you're with us now.”

“Thanks Potts, I can say the same about you. Cheers to that!” 

“Draco,” Draco tensed up as Harry looked at him. “You're exactly what I needed and still need. You don't treat me like a hero, never have, never will. You call me out on my shit and it's fun to be with you. I'm truly happy when I'm with you, no matter what we're doing: whether it's cooking, playing with Teddy, or watching TV. I don't want to miss that ever again. Thank you.”

Draco didn't know what to say. Surely the alcohol had made Harry talk more than he’d planned to. Draco emptied his glass before he looked back at Harry with an arched brow. “The day I worship the ground you're walking on will be the day the world ends, Potter. I'm glad you’ve learned to appreciate the fact that I won't do that. It took you long enough.”

Harry laughed and pulled him into a tight hug before he let go again to surprise Luna with a dare to fetch them new drinks. 

_________

  
  


“Oi, Ferret! Is your guest room free tonight? Mum will kill us if we wake her at this time of the night.”

Draco looked over at Ronald, who leaned heavily onto a half-asleep Hermione, before he looked at Pansy, who was busy cradling George's head on her shoulder. “I think it is.”

“Brill! Can we stay there for tonight?” 

“Yes, but only if you cast silencing charms around the whole room.”

“We won't fuck there! Harry's with us. Can we pay up and go home? I can't carry ‘Mione in this state and if we wait any longer I’ll have to and that won't end well.”

“Can we crash on your sofa?” Ginevra asked as she tried to wake Luna. “Doesn't look like there will be sex here either if you're worried about that.”

“Fine! Let's have a happy little sleepover at my place. But mercy be with you all if someone wakes me in the morning!”

The pub was nearly empty as they made their way to the Floo, which was for the best given the fact that they were all stumbling more than walking. They Flooed out of the pub in pairs and Harry still had his arm around Draco as they stepped into the fire, only letting go when they arrived at Draco's apartment. 

Ronald and Hermione arrived shortly after them and went straight to the guest room, where they called for Harry. 

“You could sleep in my bed again,” Draco said before his brain caught up with him. “I mean, if you want to. If you prefer some more space or something. I'm not sure what I'm saying right now so I better stop.”

He was about to make a run for the bathroom when Harry stopped him. “Are you sure? I mean, I don't mind sharing with Ron and Hermione, but more space sounds nice.”

Draco could feel his face burn as Harry chuckled, but he just nodded and went to the bathroom to get dressed while Harry went to the guest room, probably to fetch his pyjamas from Hermione. 

Ten minutes later Draco had supplied Ginevra and Luna with pillows and blankets, thanks to Hermione’s fantastic handbag, and said good night to everyone in his flat. Stepping into his bedroom, he startled as he had nearly forgotten Harry was there. 

He already was in bed, yawning hugely as Draco looked at him hesitantly. 

“Hey, you sure this is okay?” Harry said as he caught Draco's look. 

“Yes. I just forgot for a second you'd be here.” Draco laughed at that, he was probably the only person alive who could forget Harry Potter would be in his bed. But he was absolutely sure he wanted him to be there; he just wasn't sure if he was  _ allowed  _ to want that. 

Harry yawned again as Draco climbed into his bed. The second he was settled, Harry reached over to take his hand into his own. “Is this okay for you?” he asked as he gave Draco's hand a small squeeze. 

“You were practically cuddling me all night and now you ask if this is okay? Yes, Potter. This is okay. I'm fine with everything, really.”

“Yeah? And what if I do this?” Harry asked as he rolled over and wrapped himself firmly around Draco, his head resting on Draco's arm while his hand laid above Draco's fast-beating heart. 

“Still fine with it as long as you don't drool all over me.”

“Hmm I'll try my best.” Harry yawned again before he buried his nose in Draco's neck, every small puff of breath causing Draco to break out in goosebumps. “I meant what I said, just so you know.”

“I know. You make me happy too.” Draco turned his head and buried his nose in Harry's hair. “Good night, Harry.”

He could hear the smile in Harry's voice as he said it back. 

__________________

  
  


_ Chapter 40 - Things We Don't See _

Draco woke up late on Sunday and this time he didn't need to look to see if Harry still was there. At some point in the night Draco had seemingly decided Harry's chest would make a better pillow than his actual one. 

“Good morning, I thought you'd never wake up.” 

Draco rolled over and stretched his arms and legs before he looked at Harry. “Well, you make a good pillow. Why didn't you wake me if I bothered you?” 

“You didn’t bother me. I just really, really need to piss.” Harry laughed as he jumped up and all but ran to the bathroom. A few minutes later he was back and smiled down at Draco from where he leaned against his four-poster. “What's for breakfast today?” 

“Why are you asking  _ me  _ mister ‘I have to piss really bad’ Potter? I'm not a bed and breakfast.”

“I made it last time, and the others are all gone. So you have to be the one to make breakfast today, that's the rule.”

Draco looked at Harry, who was still grinning at him, and waited for the moment Harry looked away to throw his pillow at him, which hit him hard on the side of his head. Pleased with Harry's yelp, he chuckled and climbed out of bed; he would also have some fun if he was being forced out of bed to make breakfast. What he didn't anticipate was Harry instantly taking revenge by tackling him back onto bed and hitting him over and over again with the other pillow, until they both had to stop to catch their breath from all the screaming and laughing. 

“Okay! Okay! I surrender! You've won! Let me get out of here to make us some breakfast!” 

Harry wiggled his arse where he sat on Draco's legs before he tilted over and laid flat on top of Draco with a laugh, “I don't know about you, but I'm feeling quite comfortable right now.”

“No, you're not going to force me out of bed just to push me back in and force me to stay there again. Get off me you jerk and let me look for something to make for breakfast. I have no idea what time it is, but I'm sure we're supposed to be at the Burrow soon.”

Harry didn't move so Draco pushed him over before standing up and making his way to the kitchen to make them some scrambled eggs on toast. When he returned to his bedroom with two loaded plates, he found Harry hadn't moved an inch. He just laid there with a small smile on his face and waited for Draco. 

“So is Sunday morning breakfast in bed day, or why are we eating here again? Move over and let me sit, Potter.”

Harry didn't answer him, instead he made some space for Draco to sit before he dove into his plate with a strange twinkle in his eyes. After they finished eating, Harry got dressed to return to the Burrow, but not without reminding Draco, one foot already in the Floo, that he had promised to get there early today for their game with the Weasleys. 

Harry was barely gone when the Floo flared again and Pansy strutted into Draco’s flat and pinned him to the sofa with one of her looks that told Draco he was probably in deep trouble. 

“ _ What _ in Salazar's name is going on between  _ you  _ and  _ Potter _ ?!?”

“Hello Pansy, it's nice to see you too.”

“Don't you dare ‘hello Pansy’ me! I want to know what's going on between the two of you! First, he's with that fucker and you're all depressed and moody and now only a week later you're all lovey-dovey together!”

“We're not—”

“— yes you are! He's always cuddling you or touching you somewhere, you spend more time together now than even back at Hogwarts, he is allowed to enter your bedroom without you hiding the picture on your nightstand, and now I’ve heard from George that Ron told him that Harry slept in your room last night!” She counted the stuff down on her fingers while she gave him a dirty look. “I was already at the Burrow when Harry arrived just now, grinning like a loon and telling Molly he already had breakfast with you. So don't you dare tell me there is  _ nothing _ !”

“Oh Merlin, we are, aren't we? When did this happen? And what exactly happened anyway?” Draco could feel his face fall. 

“Wait, you—you didn't even notice?”

“No! Pansy what the hell am I doing? I shouldn't—”

“Stop it this instant! I'm going to help you sort this out, but first you need to tell me what happened, beginning with Harry's return after the article was printed.”

So Draco told her: he told her what had happened when Potter showed up, that he had asked Draco if he could stay with him and that Draco had forgotten about the picture when they went to bed. He told her about Harry making him breakfast the next morning and that he had spotted the picture but hadn't said a word about it, and that he had returned every day that week for dinner and TV until he had surprised Draco with dinner on Friday, and everything that happened afterwards. Ending it all with last night's events and their breakfast this morning. 

“What am I supposed to do with all of this, Pansy?” Draco asked as he buried his face in his hands. 

“Play along.”

“What? I can't just—”

“Yes you can. And you will. This is your chance to be happy, Draco. You're allowed to be happy. And Harry wants all of you, don't you dare even  _ think _ about backing away now.”

“He might think he wants me, but that's ridiculous Pansy! In a few weeks he'll get tired of all the attention this will cause. I mean, everyone out there knows who I am and what my family did. I see it in their faces when they talk to me at the shop. I can't go anywhere without someone cursing at me. He deserves better than that!”

“For fuck’s sake Draco! Do yourself a favour and shut the fuck up, will you? He's Harry fucking Potter, he can do whatever he wants and the public will still love him! He doesn't care in the slightest what everyone else says about you. So please just go for it, you can't tell me you don't want him.”

“I'll try, okay? I won't promise you anything, but I'll try to be more—open to the idea itself.”

“Well, as long as you stop treating yourself like this and see what  _ we  _ see in you, I can live with it,” Pansy said with a small sniff. 

“Thanks Pansy, I have no idea what I would do without you.” Draco aimed a smile at her which caused Pansy to roll her eyes at him. 

“You'd sit here, buried in your books, without any contact with other people while moping around. Go take a shower and get dressed, we have to go soon.”

“Yes, mum.”

“Shut up you ungrateful wanker.”

“Wow, the similarities.” 

At that, Pansy kicked him hard in the shin but Draco only laughed as he made his way to the shower. 

__________________

  
  


_ Chapter 41 - Quite A Catch _

“Draco! Pansy! There you are! I promised the others I’d tell you that they're already at the paddock. It's just behind the house, you can't miss it,” Mrs Weasley beamed at them. “Have fun and don't get hurt! I have no time to mend broken bones today! I'll call you when dinner is ready.”

Draco and Pansy stepped out of the house to head in the direction Mrs Weasley had  indicated; it turned out that ‘just behind the house’ meant a twelve minute march down a small gravel path stuffed with gnomes who spent their day making passers-by trip just for fun while giggling like the little maniacs they were. 

Finally they arrived at the paddock and immediately Draco picked up one of the brooms from the ground and swung himself into the air without hesitation while Pansy sat down with Hermione and Luna to watch. 

“There they are! We've been waiting for you! Draco come here! We play two against two, you're on Ginny’s team and Harry and I play together. The first to catch the Snitch wins, unless the other team made enough goals to top it! Ron tries to hold the goals for both teams. Let's go!” George grinned, before he took off to the other side of the paddock. 

What followed was the worst—and best—pick-up Quidditch match Draco had ever played. The brooms were old and wobbly and for the first few minutes he couldn't do much else but laugh about the strange sensation. In the meantime, the Weasleys had picked a rather brutal pace that Draco didn't even think could be possible on these brooms, while Harry laughed at him as his broom drifted further and further to the left. 

Soon he had the broom under control and started to look for the Snitch Harry had set loose while simultaneously watching the Weasleys play, utterly fascinated by them. 

If someone ever tried to tell him, again, that he didn’t play fair, he'd tell them about this match. George and Ginny tried everything to knock each other from their brooms while fighting for the upper hand, and all while laughing at the other’s attempts. 

The game had been going for about an hour and Pansy, Luna and Hermione had started to burst into a chorus of  _ Weasley is Our King _ whenever Ronald made a good catch. If it was up to Draco, the game would last at least another hour; he enjoyed the cool breeze on his face and the laughter surrounding him. Closing his eyes for a second, he inhaled deeply, totally at ease with everything for once. 

Draco flew in lazy circles around the paddock, his heart beating faster every time he passed Harry, who smiled at him open and wide until he had to give in and smile back just as enthusiastically. 

That was the moment he saw a golden glint out of the corner of his eye. 

Without thinking, Draco pressed his body flat onto the broom and tried to force it to fly faster than the poor thing probably ever had to before. Harry caught up quickly and together they raced each other to the Snitch. 

It felt like their old games back at Hogwarts in that moment and Draco swore he could hear the crowd from years ago screaming at them. The Snitch made a fast movement to the right and then flew straight towards the ground, which left Draco ahead of Harry as he leaned forward to chase after it. Seconds before he crashed into the ground, he reached out and closed his hand around the cold, round body of the Snitch. 

Pulling his broom up to float right above the ground, he let out a loud cheer—he’d finally caught the Snitch before Harry! Years of failure and now he’d won a game while flying the oldest broom he'd ever seen. 

Seconds later he heard another loud cheer right before something hard hit him and threw him off of his broom and onto the damp grass. It took him a moment to realise that the hard thing that hit him was Harry, and that he now was buried underneath him. 

“You won! You really won!” 

“Yes! You saw it, right? I've waited years for this!” Draco threw his arms around Harry's neck and let out another loud laugh. 

“You were brilliant!” Harry beamed at him and for a second Draco forgot everything around them as he looked up into Harry's smiling face. He could hear his pulse beating in his ears and the whole moment felt so perfect it took his breath away. Without thinking, he pulled Harry down and thoroughly kissed him right on his gorgeous lips. 

It didn't take long for Harry to get over the shock of what Draco was doing. He pulled Draco even closer and kissed him back eagerly, nipping at his lower lip when they parted for a second, just to dive straight back in. That was, until loud cheering and a wolf whistle reached Draco's drumming ears and he remembered that they were currently surrounded by their closest friends on a mostly wet and muddy paddock. 

Harry pulled away and smiled at him before Draco buried his burning face in his neck. 

“You know,” Draco heard Harry's low whisper in his ear, “that’s something I’ve been waiting ages for.” Harry laughed and pressed a soft kiss to Draco's temple. “Let's face the horde and get clean for dinner, yes?”

_________

  
  


“Right on time, I was just about to call for you all. How was your game?” 

“Hi mum! Fantastic as always. Draco got a good catch, it was about time.” George winked at Harry and Draco as he walked past his mother and up the stairs. 

“Oh that's nice! So you won Draco?” 

“One could say that, Molly. We're going to clean up before dinner, come on Draco.” Harry took his hand and pulled him up the stairs and into a small bathroom, where he closed the door behind them. 

Suddenly Draco felt nervous, he hadn't thought about it when he had kissed Harry, but now that he’d come down from the high a bit, he had no idea what would happen now. Why hadn't he thought further ahead?

Harry turned around and the look he gave Draco took his breath away. If he had to describe it he would say Harry looked like a small kid on Christmas morning, but even happier. All the sorrows he usually carried in his face were blown away and he smiled openly and happily at Draco. 

“You didn’t think this through, did you?” Harry asked, teasing. 

“No.”

“And now you're panicking, I guess?” 

“A bit.” Draco answered breathlessly as Harry came closer, until they were only inches apart. 

“Can I kiss you again?” 

“Yes! Merlin, yes.”

Harry laughed and cupped Draco's cheek as he leaned in and planted a soft kiss on his lips. It wasn’t long until Harry broke the kiss and looked into Draco's eyes, but it was all he needed to reassure him that he did the right thing. Draco buried his hand in Harry's unruly hair and pulled him back in; he kissed him softly, nipping at Harry's lip until he opened up and Draco could deepen the kiss.

Loud banging on the door made them jump apart, “You're supposed to get clean, not even dirtier. Hurry up, dinner is ready!”

“Merlin’s fuck, Ginny! Let us have some peace, will you?” Harry answered, laughing. 

“She's right, you know?” Draco said quietly. 

“Meh, spoilsport. Still panicking? Or is it better now?”

“Still panicking...will take a while.” 

“Can I come home with you tonight? We need to talk, I think.”

“Yeah, yeah sure. Let go of me and cast some cleaning charms over us, will you? We have to go downstairs, and I'm hungry.”

To his surprise, Harry laughed and did as told; after a few cleaning charms that removed most of the mud and grass stains on their clothes, and the use of a copious amount of soap to clean their hands, they made their way back down to where the others already sat at the table waiting for them. 

__________________

  
  


_ Chapter 42 - Things They Had Done _

Draco felt as if he would burst once again. If he kept eating like this he was sure he'd look like a less hairy Hagrid by Christmas, but he didn't care about that right now. The only thing he cared about now was that he stood alone in his flat, not knowing what to do, while waiting for Harry to arrive. He didn't know what to expect from this  _ talk  _ that Harry wanted to have. 

Harry had said he would need twenty minutes before coming over, so instead of standing around any longer, Draco decided he would get ready for bed so he didn’t have to do it with Harry here. He made a run for the bathroom and quickly undressed and threw his clothes into the laundry before he jumped in the shower. Brushing his teeth and dressing in his pyjamas, he made it back to the living room just in time to see Harry arrive. 

Harry stumbled out of the Floo with a sheepish grin on his face, he too was already dressed in his pyjamas. Instead of waiting for Draco to do something he walked straight towards him and pulled him into a hug. “I still can't believe you kissed me.”

“Yeah, me neither,” Draco mumbled into Harry's neck. 

Harry let go of him and took him by the hand to guide him to the sofa, where they sat down next to each other. Draco couldn't really look at Harry, he knew his face was probably burning and his heart was beating way too fast. 

“Do you regret it?” Harry asked carefully. 

Draco snapped his head up to stare at Harry. “No. I don't regret it. Not as long as you—after the story with—”

“I don't! That's why I wanted to talk to you. I wanted to explain so that you know before… You have to hear the full story. Can I tell you?”

“You can tell me anything, you know that right?” 

“Yeah, I think I know that.” Harry said, smiling while he squeezed Draco's hand softly. “Okay the truth, the full story, call it whatever you want. I’ve fancied you since back at Hogwarts, but I thought you weren't interested. The night I came over and asked for your opinion about Prescod was the night I gave up. I needed to get you out of my head, and after seeing your reaction, he was the easiest way to do so, or at least to try. It didn’t work. I wasn't really interested in him and he noticed my reaction to the picture in the  _ Prophet _ of you in that club, that's why he wrote that article in the end, I think. After I woke up in your bed, with you next to me, I nearly died of embarrassment until I found the picture on your nightstand. That's when I got  _ some _ hope back, but I didn't want to scare you away and I hoped you would do something. What you did today.” Harry smiled down at their linked fingers and Draco felt lost. 

Harry had fancied him since Hogwarts? He should have listened to Pansy. Draco let go of Harry's hand and pushed the other one from his leg before he climbed into Harry's lap and threw his arms around his neck. “You should have said something, you stupid—”

Draco wasn’t able to finish his sentence because the second he’d sat comfortably Harry had pulled him in to kiss him deeply. Draco could feel a shaking hand on his back and he pulled back to rest his forehead against Harry's. “You really should have said something. I thought you could never be interested in someone like me, that you deserved better. I'm broken, sometimes beyond repair. The only thing they left me was my face, everything else is damaged.”

“I love you, Draco.” The words cut into him like a sword—Harry loved him. He wasn't sure how they had gotten here and what he had done to deserve to hear those words. He nearly missed it, but Harry wasn't finished yet. Instead, he wrapped his arms around Draco's shaking body and pulled him close. “I don't care what it is, we'll see when the time comes. We can take it slow, we don't have to dive straight in. But please, let us try.”

Draco swallowed around the lump in his throat before he croaked out a quiet “Yes” that felt more like a vow than an actual answer. Yes, he would try. For Harry. 

__________________


	8. Chapter 8

_________

__________________

  
  


_ Glimpse 8  _

 

“If you keep looking at each other like that I'm going to vomit right here and now! I swear by Salazar, I never thought it could get worse with the two of you! And hands above the blanket so that we can see them!”

 

“We love you too, Pans. Bad day at work again?”

 

“Don't fucking ask! I was called in for an emergency meeting with the whole staff that went on for hours!” 

 

“Still not telling us where you work? We could fake an accident to free you from situations like that, you know.”

 

“Nice try. No, I won't tell you, you'll see soon enough. Now shut up, I want to start the movie.”

 

Draco smiled as he pulled Harry into his arms; this felt like home to him, surrounded by friends and loved by someone special. Burying his nose in Harry's neck, he took a deep breath and closed his eyes. 

 

__________________

  
  


_ Glimpse 9 _

 

Draco was nervous as he looked in the mirror. Harry had kept his promise to take it slow; they had been together for some time now and all they had done so far was kissing and a bit of desperate frotting, but Draco had never undressed in front of him before. 

 

Today he would change that, he was ready for the next step. The only thing he could hope for was that Harry didn't flinch away from him after seeing what was underneath his clothes. 

 

A few days prior Harry had accidentally bumped the scar Greyback had left on Draco and he had felt guilty for hours that he had caused Draco pain, even if he couldn't have known about it and it had only hurt due to bad timing with the full moon that night. So Draco had told him, he had told him about his scars and the marks they had left on his body and Harry had just sat there and listened to him. Afterwards, he took him in his arms and rocked him while he waited for Draco's tears to stop falling. That was the moment Draco decided it was time to stop hiding. 

 

Straightening his back, he took a deep breath and opened the bathroom door to walk to the bedroom where he knew Harry was already waiting for him, not knowing what Draco had planned for tonight. 

 

He pushed the door open and stepped in, bracing himself for the worst. 

 

“Where have you be—” Harry looked up and his chin dropped to the floor. In a matter of seconds he had scrambled out of bed and stood in front of Draco with a strange look on his face. 

 

Draco didn't dare move. He just stood there, his arms clamped stiffly by his sides while he waited for Harry to stop staring. 

 

Finally, after what felt like years of waiting, Harry's eyes stilled as he looked him in the eyes. What Draco saw there was nothing close to what he had expected. 

 

Harry's eyes were shining and he smiled, he really smiled, at Draco. 

 

“You're beautiful.”

 

Draco let out a strangled sound as he jumped into Harry's arms and together they fell onto the bed. 

 

An hour later Draco shivered under Harry's touch while he kissed and nibbled his way down Draco's body until he had explored every single mark on him, only stopping to tell Draco how much he loved him and how beautiful he was. 

 

When Draco came, he did so with a startled cry and tears in his eyes. His heart felt like it would burst any moment from the love he felt. 

 

__________________

  
  


_ Glimpse 10 _

 

“Happy Christmas! No time for talking! Come in and take a seat somewhere.” 

 

The Burrow was stuffed to the roof with people, even more than when they had returned from Hogwarts. The whole Weasley family was there, including all of their significant others, as well as his mother, Andromeda and Teddy. They had to split into groups to eat because they didn't fit into the kitchen together. 

 

Draco had ensured himself a spot next to Harry on the living room floor to eat, together with most of the other Weasley kids. But even that couldn't save them from Molly’s eyes; whenever one of their plates was empty she flicked her wand at them for their next refill. This went on for hours. Sometime around the second load of food, Charlie had conjured a bottle of whisky from somewhere and Draco instantly loved him for it and declared him as his favourite Weasley, which earned him three different stinging hexes: one each from Ginevra, George, and Ronald, but it was worth it. 

 

After dessert they all squeezed into the living room, the whisky made the rounds and a new bottle was opened soon after, until Draco joined Harry's and Mrs. Weasley's chorus of badly sung Celestina Warbeck songs and his mother buried her face in her hands. 

 

Soon after that, Teddy spotted the presents and started to hand them to their owners with Andromeda’s help. Draco had stopped paying attention and leaned into Harry and nuzzled his neck with his nose to rile him up a bit, until he felt a small tap on his leg. 

 

“Daco, yours! Hawry! Mine auntie?” 

 

“Yes, now you can open yours, Teddy.” Andromeda laughed as she caught Teddy, who’d run into her arms, just to dive straight into opening his presents. 

 

Draco looked down onto his lap where Teddy had dropped a small package. He looked questioningly at Harry who only grinned at him while he picked up his own wrapped present. 

 

Shrugging his shoulders, Draco started to rip off the paper until he held something soft and light blue in his hands. 

 

“Do you like it, love? Pull it on and let me see if it fits!” 

 

Draco looked, gobsmacked, at Mrs. Weasley before he unfolded the soft blue thing and found his very own Weasley jumper in his hands. Smiling, he pulled his own jumper off before he shrugged into his new one, and it fit just as good as his tailored robes. 

 

Slightly swaying, he stood up and pulled Mrs. Weasley into a hug, trying to convey his thanks, not only for the jumper, but also for welcoming him as a part of their huge family. She seemed to understand, guessing by the smile she gave him as he sat back down next to Harry, who wore his own jumper by now. 

 

At the end of the night he and Harry stumbled up to Harry's room arm in arm. It would be the last night Harry called the Burrow his home. 

 

__________________

  
  


_ Glimpse 11 _

 

“Harry! I'm home! Sorry I'm a bit late, I had to finish a potion first.”

 

Draco stopped only a few steps in...something was off. He could hear music coming from the living room and something smelled fantastic and very much like chocolate. He dropped his coat by the door and went to look for Harry. 

 

As he stepped into the living room he was surprised by loads of lit candles and Harry waiting for him at the small table, which was loaded with food. 

 

“Did I miss something?” 

 

Harry grinned and stood up. Walking over to Draco, he pulled him into a kiss. 

 

“Happy second ‘we decided to get along’ anniversary, love.”

 

“All of this for that?” Draco asked laughing. 

 

“Well, not really…” Harry smiled hugely as he dropped to one knee and pulled a small box out of nowhere. 

 

__________________

  
  


_ Glimpse 12 _

  
  


_ Dear readers,  _

 

_ Today we received news that will break the hearts of many witches and wizards alike.  _

 

_ On Friday night the most sought-after bachelor of the century made his relationship with soon-to-be Potions Master Draco Malfoy official by asking him the one and only question!  _

 

_ First hand sources told us it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, apparently it was very romantic with good food and quiet music and candles spread over the whole room. Ladies and gentlemen, this is something every beating heart wishes for!  _

 

_ Simple and easy, like Harry Potter.  _

 

_ Stay tuned for news about the big wedding, we promise you that we'll be the first to know!  _

 

_ This article was approved by the happy couple.  _

 

_ Have a great day,  _

_ Pansy Parkinson  _

_ Junior Reporter at Witch Weekly  _

 

_ __________________ _

  
  


_ Glimpse 13 _

 

Draco paced George's old room in the Burrow nervously. He had already tried some breathing techniques, and just sitting there while attempting to relax, even a Calming Draught, but everything had failed. Looking at the cursed clock in one of the corners of the room, he sat back down on the bed with a heavy sigh. Only ten minutes until he was to leave this room, ten minutes until he would walk into the garden of the Burrow—dressed in simple but beautiful blue dress robes he had picked out with Pansy weeks ago—ten minutes until he would see Harry again after spending the last twenty-four hours separated under the stern gaze of Mrs Weasley. 

 

He didn't even know why he was nervous, it's not like Harry would run away in the last moment, Draco had asked him often enough to be sure about that. 

 

“Draco?” The door opened and Pansy and his mother came in, both of them wearing beautiful dresses and impressive matching hats that looked like they came straight from Paris. Pansy smiled from cheek to cheek, but his mother looked just as nervous as he was. 

 

Draco jumped up and started to pace the room again while looking at the clock every few seconds. 

 

“Draco! Stop freaking out! You're going to sweat through your whole robe! Everything is ready, the last guests have arrived and are seated. Everyone is waiting for the two of you and it will be a  _ wonderful  _ day.”

 

“Have you seen Harry? Is he already here?” 

 

“George, Bill and Charlie just dragged him in under a full body bind and chained him to the altar,” Pansy said laughing. 

 

“Not helping, Pansy.”

 

“You should have seen your face just now. Yes he's here, he's waiting for you in the tent. Can we go now?” 

 

“Yes, yes let's go. Is my robe okay? Does my hair look good? Oh god, I forgot the flower for my robes!”

 

“Draco, I have them. Remember? It's my job to put them in place.” His mother stepped closer and pinned the flower in its place. With a shaking hand she cupped his cheek and looked him in the eyes, “My beautiful boy, I'm so happy for you. I always knew you'd be happy one day. I'm glad I'm alive to see it.”

 

“Mother.” Draco closed his arms around her and pulled her into a tight hug. When they let go again they both had tears in their eyes, “Thank you. Thank you for everything you’ve done for me.”

 

The clock on the wall behind them ticked to the top of the hour, and as it screamed ‘ _Merlin’s itchy sack!_ _That time already?’_ Draco closed the door behind them and together they walked out of the Burrow. 

 

_________

  
  


Draco couldn't force his eyes away from Harry as he walked down the aisle. He beamed at him from where he stood, somehow everything around him glowed and Draco suddenly couldn't wait another second to stand next to him. 

 

He ignored everything around him as he practically ran towards Harry, every step he took made his smile bigger and Harry shine even brighter. Draco could swear under the influence of Veritaserum that at this moment Harry was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his entire life. 

 

Finally, he reached the end of the aisle and came to a stop right in front of Harry. 

 

“Hey,” Harry breathed. “You look beautiful.”

 

“You too,” was all Draco could choke out before the official stepped in front of them to start the ceremony. 

 

_________

  
  


The second Draco had finished his vow a thin golden band appeared on Harry's wrist, the same that had appeared on Draco's only a minute ago. The official tapped their linked fingers with his wand and a band of light flowed around to bind them together for all time to come. They were officially married now. 

 

Draco didn't even wait for the traditional words to be spoken, he laughed and threw his arms around Harry's neck to pull him into a kiss. He could hear the clicking of cameras and he was sure this picture would land on the front page, thanks to Pansy, but he didn't care. All he cared about was Harry in his arms, laughing just as loud as Draco was. 

 

“I love you, Harry. Just for the record.”

 

“I love you too, Draco. For the record, of course. Let's say hello to our guests now, yes?” 

 

“Do we really have to?” 

 

“What? Scared, Potter? 

 

At that, Draco laughed even louder. “You wish!” He pulled his husband into another kiss before they welcomed their guests and cut the cake Greg had made for them.

 

__________________

_________

__________________

  
  


_ Epilogue _

 

“Come on now Sybill, you're not allowed to miss this.”

 

“The stars told me I should watch instead of participate, Minerva. It wouldn’t be a fair game for you, I might  _ see  _ what happens and it would ruin your fun if I had an upper hand.”

 

“No excuses! I said you'll play, so you'll play. End of it. I’ve waited nine years for this and I promise you you won't spoil the fun.”

 

Draco watched, fascinated, as the Headmistress dragged half of the teachers out of the castle and onto the pitch. 

 

Their whole former class had stayed after the annual War Ceremony for the promised fetch reenactment, and Draco had already lost hope that she would join them after they had waited for nearly thirty minutes with glowing balls of light over their heads. Now he knew what had taken her so long. 

 

“Just sit on the broom, it's not that hard Sybill.” Grinning at the rest of them, she mounted her broom and conjured the same light balls over the heads of the grumbling professors, who climbed onto their brooms with varying levels of confidence. “Who starts?” 

 

“Well, as far as I heard, Harry is a catch.” Ronald grinned at Draco as he mounted his broom and pushed off the ground. “I think, therefore, that he should start.”

 

At that, the light above Harry's head started to glow red and Draco laughed as he jumped on his broom and raced to the other side of the pitch as fast as he could. 

 

It felt good to be back here, he had missed Hogwarts and its grounds, the magic that covered this place and sparkled in the air if he dared to look for it. 

 

Draco watched, fascinated, as the professors wobbled through the air, trying desperately not to fall from their brooms, just like a few of his former classmates. He didn't notice Harry sneaking up from behind until he felt a slap on his arm and his light turned red. He turned around just in time to see Harry fly away while giggling loudly. 

 

Ten minutes later he raced after Professor Trelawney, who screamed like a maniac, and tried desperately to fly away from him. In the end, he flew in a curve to the right and tapped the Headmistress, who was currently busy trying to not fall from her broom because she was laughing so hard at the screeches of her colleagues. 

 

When she finally noticed what had happened she jumped into action to hunt down Professor Trelawney. As she passed Draco she stopped for a second to catch his attention. “I will cut your wage for catching me, you know that right?”

 

“I'm not working for you yet,” Draco laughed. “I still have a few peaceful months left until I have to worry about that.”

 

“Yes, that's right. Let's catch Sybill now, shall we?” 

 

It wasn't hard for Minerva to find her in between the other lights. Sybill was still screaming like a wounded Bowtruckle as she flew in zig-zags around the pitch. 

 

Draco flew in lazy circles around the pitch and watched the game proceed. This was the place he wanted to be, together with his husband—who was trying to knock Ronald off of his broom right now—and who would also start teaching here in September. 

 

This was the place they were meant to be. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me a comment to tell me what you liked best!
> 
> Or leave kudos for my fic! <3 
> 
> I had so much fun writing this and I really hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Also find me on tumblr  
> https://gnarf.tumblr.com/


End file.
